Vida con Jack Frost
by Prim Granger
Summary: TRADUCCION. JackxLectora. ¿Crees en el destino? Te has metido en un pequeño problema que te hace conocer al joven guardian, y pronto eso, se vuelve en lo mejor de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, gente._

_Aquí traigo una traducción de un fic realmente bueno de meganfrost89 titulado: Life with Jack Frost (en ingles). Yo solo soy la encargada de traducirlo y tengo el permiso de la autora para ello._

_Como ya sabrán, los personajes aquí son de Dreamworks y la trama de Megan, la autora original. Yo (como he dicho arriba) solo me encargo de traducir, para así transmitir su gran trabajo a otras personas que no comprendan el ingles. _

_Aun así, es un proyecto que espero seguir muy pronto, aunque en cinco días más estaré de vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo libre. Espero que guste y se pasen por los fics de la autora (original) ya que son realmente buenos, aunque todos están escritos en ingles._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Este fic está escrito en tercera persona, es un JackxLectora, por si se quedan confundidos en los espacios en que debería ir un nombre. Así que tú eres la protagonista de esta historia, prácticamente._

_Ahora sí, una vez que he terminado con el monologo que me llevo cinco minutos escribir (espero que no se me pase nada) los dejo para que lean en paz._

_Nos vemos._

La noche cae y ya se siente el frio invernal característico de la época navideña. A dondequiera que mires hay nieve. Las plantas y los árboles están cubiertos de nieve, al igual que las carreteras y los caminos, lo que los hace resbaladizos. Todo está cubierto de aquella extraordinaria blancura que hace el paisaje más hermoso de lo que es.

Estabas caminando escuchando tu música preferida hasta que viste una banca y decidiste sentarte para reposar un poco y disfrutar del aire libre. Cerraste los ojos cuando un viento frio y gélido choco contra tu cara, haciendo que tu cabello danzara al compas del aire y tu nariz se pusiera roja.

Recogiste un papel y un lápiz de tu mochila dispuesta a empezar a dibujar el paisaje, pero otra ronda de viento llego, haciendo que el papel saliera volando de tus manos. Maldijiste por lo bajo y lo seguiste aun sabiendo que sería imposible alcanzarlo, pero no te importo, al igual que cuando tus pantalones se mojaron gracias a la nieve. No dejarías ir a ese mendigo papel.

Ibas corriendo cuando te tropezaste con algo que te hizo caer de rodillas. Miraste tus piernas y quedaste sorprendida al ver un palo largo con una curva peculiar al final, sosteniendo uno de tus pies. Enojada lo tomaste y lo aventaste lo más lejos posible de ti. Ahora ya no tenías idea de donde estaba el papel y para colmo, tenías frio.

A los pocos segundos de haber arrojado el palo de madera, viste unos pies pálidos y descalzos enfrente de ti, poco a poco levantaste la vista y te topaste con un joven que traía unos jeans negros, una extraña sudadera azul con copos de nieve y lo más curioso, unos brillantes ojos azules que te veían enojados y el cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. No debería de tener más de 16 o 18 años, parecía muy joven.

Notaste que estaba furioso, aunque no tenias ni la menor idea del porque. Cogió el palo que arrojaste y después volvió a pararse enfrente de ti, acercándose más y moviéndose de lado a lado, inspeccionándote, mientras tú lo seguías con la mirada. Pronto, una extraña sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios al darse cuenta de que lo estabas viendo.

- ¿Puedes verme…?- El joven pregunto y tú sentiste una extraña curiosidad por él.

- Si- Contestaste insegura.

El joven sonrió ampliamente y te ayudo a ponerte de pie. Una vez que estuviste estable, el chico se alejo unos pasos y se te quedo mirando un largo tiempo. Empezaste a sentirte nerviosa, pensando en que rayos le pasaba a aquel muchacho y luchando contra el impulso de dar la media vuelta y salir huyendo de ahí.

- ¿Estás segura?- Siguió preguntando, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies.

- Claro… espera ¿de qué?- Ahora te sentías más confundida que nunca, y tomaste en cuenta la posibilidad de que tal vez el chico estaba loco.

- Sobre si me puedes ver…- El joven añadió mientras tocaba tu barbilla.

- ¡Basta! - Gritaste, estremeciéndote por el frio toque de sus manos- Tus manos se están congelando.

Pusiste los ojos en blanco y empezaste a caminar, aunque no pasaron ni dos segundos para sintieras la presencia del joven detrás de ti. Lo ignoraste olímpicamente y decidiste comprobar si te estaba siguiendo, caminando en círculos y volviendo al lugar donde habías empezado, sin dejar de mirar la nieve, en busca del trozo de papel que había escapado de tus manos hace unos momentos.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?- Preguntaste con amargura, aunque no podías evitar sentirte incomoda con él.

- Obviamente- Dijo él con una brillante sonrisa. Arrogante y molesto, ¿no te podrías haber topado con alguien mejor?- ¿Qué estas buscando exactamente?

- ¿Te importa?- Respondiste automáticamente, de manera fría y seguiste buscando.

Pasados varios minutos, a pesar de tus intentos por perderlo y caminar más deprisa de lo normal, el joven siguió detrás de ti, para tu molestia.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?- Agregaste sin mirar al muchacho.

No obtuviste respuesta, sin embargo, escuchaste el ruido de un papel detrás de ti y te volviste rápidamente. El chico estaba parado a unos pasos de ti con una sonrisa satisfecha, sosteniendo el papel que habías estado buscando en la mano derecha.

- ¡Lo has tenido todo este tiempo!- Gritaste enojada mientras caminabas hacia el joven. El se limito a reír y esconder el papel detrás de su espalda. Trataste de arrebatárselo, pero fue demasiado rápido y lo cambio de mano antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Bufaste y sin dirigirle una mirada, te fuiste a sentar a la banca más cercana que tenias, no planeabas empezar un juego infantil por un trozo de papel, aunque en el fondo estabas hecha una furia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto mirándote seriamente mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. No le respondiste, ya que aun seguías enojada.

El joven suspiro profundamente y se sentó a tu lado, automáticamente te alejaste de el tratando de ignorarlo. Pero no pudiste evitar sentir un escalofrió al notar que te miraba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto de nuevo. Trataste de recorrerte aun más lejos de él, pero ya no tenías espacio en la banca. Te sonrojaste involuntariamente al ver tu plan frustrado, te volviste y lo miraste con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _, ¿Feliz?- Murmuraste. El joven torció sus labios en una sonrisa, que no correspondiste. Tus ojos estaban fijos en el bastón de madera que hace unos minutos tú habías lanzado lejos de ti y ahora el muchacho lo sostenía en sus manos, no dejaba de parecerte extraño.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- Pregunto él, rompiendo el silencio. Tú miraste al joven por unos momentos, para después volver tu atención al bastón.

- Un palo de madera- Dijiste, aunque sonó mas como una pregunta.

El muchacho, que parecía no dejar de sonreír se inclino hacia a ti y murmuro- No. Es un bastón, un bastón de manera mágico.

Lo miraste divertida y levantaste una ceja- ¿En serio? ¿Un bastón de manera mágico?- No pudiste dejar escapar una risa escéptica- ¿Ves ese papel?- Preguntaste señalando al trozo de papel que el joven sostenía- Es una alfombra mágica portátil- Murmuraste, como si tratara de lo mas confidencial del mundo, pero después no pudiste evitar echarte a reír, ganándote una mira malhumorada del chico- ¿Estás loco o qué?- Agregaste una vez que te tranquilizaste.

El adolescente te miro serio por unos minutos, hasta que una sonrisa llena de malicia empezó a formarse en su cara.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te despiertas mañana…- Empezó a murmurar, ganándose tu atención.- y me encuentras dentro de tu habitación? ¿Creerías todo lo que te digo?

Sacudiste tu cabeza mientras te reías y mirabas con burla al joven delante de ti.- Si claro.

- ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad pasara?- Siguió el joven con tono serio.

- ¿Cuál es tu precio?- Preguntaste jactanciosamente, segura de que no podría hacer lo que decía. El chico sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que se iba a divertir contigo.

- Si lo hago, me tomaras como tu huésped todo el invierno- Dijo con arrogancia, seguro de que sus palabras.

Bufaste, pero tomaste su mano cuando él te la extendió para cerrar el trato.

- Que así sea- Murmuraste.

Te pusiste de pie y le pediste el papel que él había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo, aquel que te había quitado el viento y te había hecho encontrarte con aquel muchacho. Cuando el te lo tendió, se lo arrebataste y lo guardaste en tu mochila, de donde sacaste tu ipod y pusiste música para el camino de vuelta a tu casa.

Cuando estuviste un poco lejos de donde habías dejado al joven, te volviste hacia donde se supone que el debería estar, pero te diste cuenta que ya no había nadie ahí. Levantaste los hombros con indiferencia y seguiste caminando.

- Ese chico está realmente loco- Murmuraste una vez que viste tu casa a lo lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, aquí de nuevo con mi traducción.  
_

_Haré__ lo posible por subir otro en este mismo dia, pero en una hora mas mi familia y yo iremos a cenar, asi que no es muy posible, como quiera, lo intentare._

_Repito, la historia no es mia, pertenece a meganfrost89 y los personajes a Dreamworks. Yo solo soy la traductora._

_Ahora si, a leer._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas gracias al despertador, que llevaba sonando vario tiempo con su agudo pitido, pero por pura flojera, aun no te habías levantado. Una vez que estuviste despejada, lo apagaste con enojo. Limpiaste tus ojos soñolientos con tu mano mientras te sentabas en la cama. Bostezaste y te tapaste la boca con una mano, mientras metías tus pies en tus pantuflas.

- ¿Ves? No hay nadie más aquí…- Dijiste con una sonrisa al inspeccionar tu cuarto con la mirada. Te pusiste de pie y fuiste al baño a tomar una larga ducha caliente. Una vez que terminaste, te vestiste y paraste enfrente del espejo y cepillaste tú cabello.

Al fin era sábado. Aunque tenías que hacer tu cansada y molesta tarea, no te preocupaste, tú siempre tenias las mejores calificaciones cada semestre así que ¿Por qué hacerlas en sábado? Reíste para tus adentros ya que no solías ser así. Lo que realmente te preocupaba eran tus padres, ellos no estaban en casa, de nuevo. Igual que siempre, ellos se iban por asuntos de su trabajo y dejaban una nota en el refrigerador especificando cuando iban a volver, aunque sabes que van a pasar dos o tres semanas para que hagan eso.

Suspiraste y te miraste en el espejo antes de bajar. Fuiste directa a la nevera y como era de esperar, había una nota pegada en ella. La tomaste y la aventaste a la basura, no te hacía falta ver lo mismo toda tu vida para recordar cuando iban a regresar tus padres.

Miraste en el refrigerador y afortunadamente, tu madre ya habría preparado algo para ti. Cuando cerraste la nevera, quedaste sorprendida al ver que había una persona a tu lado. Pero no cualquier persona, era el chico de anoche.

Tus ojos se abrieron con temor y sorpresa. Lo cual al joven no le pasó desapercibido, ya que sonrió y tomo la leche que tenias en tus manos para ponerla sobre la mesa.

- Así que… ¿ahora qué?- Dijo como si estuviera en la situación más natural del mundo y se sentó en una silla mientras sujetaba su bastón de madera, cosa que te hizo enojar. Miraste a tu alrededor para después posar la vista en el joven, que te sonreía de una manera un tanto rara. Te acercaste y lo miraste recelosa.

Caíste en la cuenta de que había unos tubos de metal no muy lejos de ti y sin pensarlo dos veces, los agarraste y apuntaste hacia el muchacho.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué-que estás haciendo?- Exclamo, sorprendido y enojado por lo que acababas de hacer, aunque notaste que su mirada tenía un toque asustado.

- ¿Qué-qu-que quieres decir con lo que estoy haciendo?- Preguntaste nerviosa, aun sosteniendo los tubos de metal en tus manos y apuntando al chico con ellos- ¿¡Que estás haciendo tu aquí ¡?

El joven camino con precaución hacia ti y sostuvo tu mano, por si hacías algún movimiento brusco.

- No me digas que lo has olvidado- Murmuro, recordando lo que habían hablado anoche.

Lo miraste con los ojos muy abiertos, gracias al estado de shock y empezaste a sentirte nerviosa.

- T-tu ¿C-como entraste aquí?- Preguntaste mientras el joven tomaba los tubos de tus manos y los ponía en el lugar donde los habías agarrado.

- Como dije ayer por la noche…- Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre tus hombros, ayudándote a sentarte y tratando de calmarte.- Te lo diré, pero tendrás que creerme.

Viste al muchacho delante de ti y quedaste impactada por sus brillantes ojos azules, aquellos en los que te veías reflejada. Abriste la boca, pero no tenias idea de lo que ibas a decir así que volviste a cerrarla.

- Vi algo en tu habitación últimamente…- Tus ojos se abrieron al pensar que el había estado en tu habitación y tu ni siquiera lo sabías.

- ¿Y?- Murmuraste nerviosa, esperando a que prosiguiera.

- Se que me conoces- El respiro hondo antes de continuar- Mírame, _- Posaste tus ojos en el joven, tratando de entender lo que quería decir.- Tú ya sabes… quien soy.

Miraste sus ojos, su cabello blanco y plateado y por último, su bastón. También los copos de nieve en su chaqueta y sus pantalones vaqueros al igual sus pies y se pregunto porque los tendría descalzos, en invierno… Y no había nadie en el mundo que caminara en épocas decembrinas sin ningún zapato que lo protegerá de la fría nieve, excepto alguien…

Tú sigues tratando de recordar algo que encaje con lo que el muchacho dijo últimamente. "Vi algo en tu habitación últimamente" esa frase sigue dándote vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que por fin parece que el foco en tu cabeza se prende y te deja con una conclusión algo descabellada y loca.

- Los copos de nieve en tu ropa, tu pelo blanco y plateado- Dijiste tranquilamente. Después de unos segundos, tocaste sus manos para añadir- tus manos frías y pálidas, tus ojos azules…- Te detuviste, comprendiendo por fin quien era aquel joven.

El nerviosismo que antes te tenía presa desapareció y una débil risa se escapo de tus labios al inspeccionar al joven de pies a cabeza.

- Tu eres… eres…- Dijiste mientras sentías el entusiasmo comerte desde adentro.- ¡JACK FROST¡- Gritaste eufórica al darte cuenta a quien tenias enfrente de ti. El joven sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Tú eres Jack Frost- Repetiste después de un rato, un poco más calmada.

- El mismo- Murmuro y te miro con alegría.

Limpiaste tus ojos, para verificar que tu mente no te estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero Jack Frost seguía enfrente de ti, el Jack Frost. El chico sonrió mientras te veía aun sorprendida y un poco fuera de lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Preguntaste alegremente, sin poder retirar la vista de Jack.

- No lose- Dijo él mientras te miraba- Decide por mí.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntaste nerviosa, debatiendo internamente que podrías llevarle al espíritu del invierno, pero el solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Bastante seguro, además… tú sabes muchas cosas sobre mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tus estas tomando el desayuno, Jack está jugando en tu casa, congelando todo lo que toca y llenando de nieve toda la inmobiliaria. Una vez que terminas, pones los platos en el fregadero y decides lavarlos después. Cuando entras en la sala ves todo el lugar cubierto de nieve y hielo mientras el espíritu del invierno, sin percatarse de tu presencia, seguía congelando cosas con su bastón mágico.

- ¡JACK FROST¡- Gritaste, sonando como una madre que trata de calmar a su pequeño hijo travieso e inquieto, pero la cosa es, que él no lo era.

El espíritu del invierno se detuvo y te miro durante un segundo, para después sonreír y pararse enfrente de ti.

- Yo soy tu huésped durante todo el invierno, ¿recuerdas?- El chico sonrió arrogante, enfatizando la palabra huésped.

- Si, lose…- aceptaste lo que el espíritu de invierno dijo- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer todo lo que quieras¡- Le gritaste.

- ¡No eres divertida¡- Jack exclamo mientras pellizcaba tu nariz.

- ¡Hey¡- Gritaste- Tus manos están frías…- agregaste, pero esta vez tu voz sonó dulce y no tan dura como hace unos instantes.

- Bueno, la leyenda lo dice- Dijo Jack mientras se apoyaba en su bastón- Jack Frost está detrás de esa sensación que tienes cuando el frio choca contra ti, enrojeciendo tu nariz…- Respiro profundamente antes de continuar- O cuando una ráfaga de viento frio…

- Transforma tu ventana en una mesa de dibujo- Dijiste, interrumpiendo a Jack. El movió su cara más cerca de la tuya y sonrió.

- ¿Qué más?- Te incisito a seguir.

- Cuando la jornada escolar se convierte en un día nevado- Seguiste y Jack sonrió y después miro hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando en algo y luego volvió a posar su mirada en ti.

Subiste las escaleras riendo y Jack te siguió. Una vez que entraste en tu habitación te sentaste en tu cama y miraste como Jack se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué mas sabes de mi?- Te pregunto.

- Puedes controlar el tiempo invernal… el hielo y la nieve- Murmuraste después de un rato.

- Por supuesto- Dijo él, dándote una sonrisa extraña mientras caminaba hacia ti- También puedo volar- Una vez que estuvo cerca de la cama, se sentó en ella cama y se tumbo encima de ti.

Sentiste la sangre subir a tus mejillas mientras él te miraba fijamente y pasaba un brazo alrededor de tu cintura, estando en aquella posición, todo lo que él hacia despertaba en ti una sensación de hormigueo en el estomago.

- Y también puedo hacer unas fantásticas bolas de nieve- Antes de que pudieras darte cuenta, el ya estaba parado a los pies de la cama, con una mano extendida hacia ti. No pudiste evitar que el desconcierto te invadiera, pero aun así la aceptaste aunque no te paraste al igual que él, preferiste quedarte sentada en la cama, tratando de poner tus pensamientos en orden. En especial por lo que acaba de ocurrir, mientras el miraba tu cuaderno de dibujo, que no sabias de donde lo había sacado.

Después de un rato, Jack se detuvo en alguna página y acerco más su rostro a ella, como si tratara de averiguar qué era lo que estaba dibujado. Tú te paraste rápidamente y llegaste a su lado, para comprobar que era lo que estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaste con curiosidad, observando el boceto que a Jack le había llamado tanto la atención.

- ¿Cuándo dibujaste esto?- Te pregunto, apartando la mirada del dibujo y posándola en ti.

- La anterior Pascua, ¿Por qué?- Preguntaste mirándolo de manera curiosa.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- Te pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Un conejo… un conejo grande- Tu dijiste y Jack te presto más atención- Es solo una mascota o algo así- Agregaste, razonando ante tu dibujo.

Te sobresaltaste al escuchar a Jack carcajearse. Tocaste tu pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos de tu corazón y respiraste profundamente antes de arrebatarle la libreta al chico.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le preguntaste malhumorada.

El espíritu del invierno no podía dejar de reír por lo que dijiste. Se tumbo de nuevo en tu cama, sin dejar de reír como loco. Tú seguías sin entender que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia, era solo un dibujo.

- Mas… mas…- Jack trataba de decir algo, pero al no poder parar de reír le era imposible- ¿Mascota?- Dijo finalmente, después de un largo rato.

Tu en vez de estar divertida, te acercaste a él furiosa- ¿Qué hay de ti? Pantalones ridículos* - Le dijiste enojada, pero el espíritu del invierno no podía parar de reír.

Jack, finalmente, se puso de pie y se aclaro la garganta mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas (fruto de su ataque de risa) y te miro con una sonrisa en la cara- Mascota…- Murmuro y soltó una pequeña risa, que no se alargo gracias a tu severa mirada- Eso es mejor que Canguro de pascua.

Frunciste el ceño mientras mirabas a Jack, quien tomo tu cuaderno de dibujos y miro el boceto del que se reía antes.

- Esto no es una mascota- Dijo el mirándote de forma serena.

- ¿Qué es entonces?- Preguntaste con curiosidad.

- El conejo de Pascua- Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ya que pensabas que aquel personaje era solo proveniente de un cuento para niños, aunque se supone que Jack también era un cuento para niños y ahora se encontraba ahí, parado enfrente de ti.

El timbre de tu teléfono rompió el silencio que los había envuelto y cuando lo abriste, viste el nombre de tu primo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Jack inquisitivamente, mirando con curiosidad el artefacto que sostenías en tu mano.

- Es un teléfono celular, lo utilizamos para la comunicación- Tu le respondes de una manera formal, mientras le enseñas como respondes el mensaje de tu primo, aunque él no parecer haberlo entendido mucho, ya que sigue mirando al teléfono como si de un bicho raro se tratara- Lo usamos para enviar mensajes y otras cosas que quieres decir a una determinada persona- Explicaste mientras Jack escuchaba atentamente- Puedes enviar mensajes de texto justo aquí y este le llegara a la persona que quieras, sin importar cuán lejos este.

Una vez terminada la explicación, Jack al fin parece entender y asiente efusivo mientras te mira.

- Umm…. Creo que necesito cambiarme- Dijiste después de leer el mensaje de tu primo. Al parecer el entendió el doble sentido de la oración y salió de tu habitación sin decir nada, esperando afuera hasta que terminaste.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntaste al espirito de nieve después de que lo dejaste pasar.

- Te ves perfecta- El respondió cordialmente, lo que te hizo sonrojar- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntaste mirándolo fijamente. El joven, confundido, levanto una ceja- ¡Si tu vienes conmigo¡- Gritaste alegre, pero el solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres decir que no?- Añadiste un poco desanimada, acercándote más a el

- No puedo _, ¿es que acaso le estas pidiendo a un espíritu que vaya contigo?- Murmuro Jack, bajando la mirada.

- Solo vamos a dar un paseo al parque…- Le dijiste en un tono dulce, levantando su barbilla para que te mirara los ojos- ¿Los niños te necesitan, no es así?

Jack te sonrió y te abrazo con fuerza, cepillando tu cabello con sus dedos. Después de unos segundos, salieron corriendo por las escaleras y justo cuando llegaron a la planta baja, el timbre de tu casa sonó. Miraste a Jack con nerviosismo y el te devolvió la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pronto, capto lo que querías y voló hasta la sala, donde limpio todo el hielo que había en ella, le sonreíste y fuiste a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo esta mi prima favorita?- Tu primo dijo con alegría una vez que te vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y te abrazo con fuerza.

- Estoy contenta de verte, Sam- Dijiste mientras le sonreías y lo invitabas a pasar.

- Veo que has estado limpiando- Murmuro Sam al ver la sala más limpia de lo habitual. Al final de su "inspección", que tardo un poco más de lo que esperabas, volvió a mirarte- Si estas lista, vamos a ir al parque.

Asentiste y miraste Jack discretamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti. Cuando te diste la vuelta para empezar a caminar junto a tu primo, reparaste en que había otra persona ahí, y no era más ni nada menos que el mejor amigo de tu primo, Mark, a quien tanto odiabas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?- Le susurraste a tu primo con furia. El discutió contigo y al final terminaste resignándote a la presencia del chico, aunque ¿Qué mas podrías hacer? Habían pasado varios meses desde que no veías a tu primo y por un tonto como Mark, no te quedarías encerrada en tu casa.

Jack había notado que habías mirado a Mark con furia e hizo caso omiso que el te había guiñado un ojo, empezó a caminar junto a ti, manteniendo al chico en su vista el mayor tiempo posible.

De repente, tu primo te pidió que esperaras fuera de una tienda ya que él iba a comprar algo en una tienda, y a pesar de que te invito, decidiste no ir.

- No en serio- Habías dicho para excusarte de ir con ellos- Voy a esperarlos aquí.

Sam, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y se fue caminando a la tienda junto con otros dos amigos, aparte de Mark, que venían con él.

Te sentaste en la primera banca que encontraste y Jack se sentó a tu lado. Estabas hablando alegremente con él hasta que alguien llego y se para enfrente de ti, obstruyendo el sol que hace unos momentos estaba iluminando tu cara.

- Hey, _- Dijo Mark, sonaba como si estuviera coqueteando contigo, y eso te repugno.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en Jack hasta que se fijo en que había hielo, así que fue a sentarse en otro lugar. No le hiciste caso y miraste a Jack con suplica, tratando de que el te sacara de esa incómoda situación. Mark estaba empezando a rodearte con sus brazos cuando Jack congelo su manos y Mark quedo sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

- ¡Ahh!- Grito ligeramente mientras observaba sus manos llenas de escarcha y tu le mandabas una mirada agradecida a Jack- ¡Odio el frio¡

* * *

_Aqui de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero como comente en el capitulo anterior, tenia que salir con mi familia. Aun asi, pude actualizar este mismo dia XD_

***Pantalones ridículos: en el texto original la autora utiliza la expresión "Smarty Pants", asi que la traduccion que mas lógica tenia, era pantalones ridículos, aunque en realidad no se a que se refiere. Si alguien tiene alguna otra traduccion que se mas convincente, podria decirme y asi la cambiaria para que no se perdiera lo que en realidad quiso decir la autora.**


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Mi mano se ha congelado! ¿Qué demonios paso?- Grito Mark. Tu trataste de ocultar tu sonrisa cuando Jack le saco la lengua al chico.

- ¿De quién eres, cariño?- Dijo Mark en algo parecido a un ronroneo, definitivamente estaba coqueteando contigo. Tú lo miraste confundida, por su repentino cambio de humor, pero después caíste en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tu mirada confusa cambio a una de desprecio.

- ¡Definitivamente, no soy tuya¡- Le gritaste con frialdad mientras te ponías de pie y caminabas lo mas lejos de él que te era posible.

Mark, sin rendirse, empezó a caminar detrás de ti, pero Jack puso un hielo resbaladizo debajo de él, lo que hizo que se cayera sobre su trasero y una expresión de dolor surcara en su cara. Jack y tú empezaron a reírse sobre lo que había pasado y el muchacho, avergonzado, se puso en pie; sin embargo, su estabilidad no duro mucho ya que Jack puso otro hielo debajo de él y volvió a caer contra el suelo. Tú no podías parar de reír y pronto llamaste la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí, que tampoco pudieron evitar soltar una risa al ver al joven en sus intentos fallidos de levantarse. Tu primo, que había llegado junto a ti hace unos segundos, veía divertido la escena, pero supo mantener la compostura.

- Eh, Mark, ¡creo que el hielo te odia!- Grito tu primo, con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¡Cierra la boca y ven ayudarme!- Mark grito enfadado y tu primo y sus amigos fueron ayudarle.

- ¿Mas?- Jack susurro en tu oído y tu asentiste, con una sonrisa maliciosa- Oh… eres una chica, muy, muy mala…- Dijo el joven efusivamente e hizo un hielo en torno a todos los amigos, que no tardaron en caerse y soltar carcajadas, al igual que tu y los curiosos que se habían parado a observar el espectáculo.

- Creo… que ya es suficiente- Susurraste lo suficientemente alto para que Jack te escuchara, ya que no querías que la gente pensara que estabas loca por hablar sola, ya que los demás no podían ver a l espíritu de invierno, por lo menos los que no creyeran en el.

Jack elimino el hielo y tu primo, Mark y los otros chicos pudieron pararse por fin. El rostro de Mark estaba colorado, gracias a la vergüenza y presentías que luego le saldrían varios moretones, pero la buena noticia fue que ya no intento acercarse a ti, por lo menos después de eso.

Después de varios gritos y bromas entre tu primo y sus amigos, al fin llegaron al parque.

Los niños se la pasaron alegremente jugando con Jack y la nieve. Y aunque al principio se había rehusado para no perderte de vista y que algo malo pasara con Mark, tu lo habías convencido de que te encontrabas bien y que nada malo iba a pasarte.

Todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta que de un momento a otro Mark volvió a acercarse a ti. Gimiendo, trataste de irte de ahí pero Mark agarro tu muñeca, impidiéndote caminar. Pensaste en llamar a Jack, cuando caíste en la cuenta que solo tú y algunos niños podían verlo, así que no era una opción, así que mejor decidiste en gritarle a tu primo, sin embargo, la voz de Mark te lo impidió.

- Ni si quiera lo pienses- Dijo amenazadoramente.

El chico estaba a punto de agarrar tu otra mano hasta que una fría ráfaga de viento lo estremeció.

Jack choco su bastón contra el piso y un viento fuerte empujo a Mark al suelo.

El chico se asusto por lo que había pasado. Miro alrededor y se percato de que la gente seguía con su rutina, sin ser consientes del frio viento que lo había mandado a volar hace unos instantes.

Miraste a Jack asustada, quien a su vez miraba a Mark furioso. Fuiste hacia donde estaba y te abrazaste a él con fuerza. Pasados unos minutos el se separo de ti y te miro a los ojos.- Es mejor que vayamos a casa- Susurro dulcemente y tu asentiste.

Fuiste con tu primo terminaste por inventarte el cuento de que el desayuno no te había caído bien y creías que era mejor reposar. El quería acompañarte a casa, pero te negaste rotundamente, pensando en que no estarías del todo sola en el camino de regreso.

Tú y Jack han estado caminando en silencio desde que salieron del parque, y el ambiente se siente algo denso alrededor de ustedes.

- ¿Co-como te sientes?- Pregunto Jack de repente, rompiendo el silencio entre ustedes.

- B-bien- Fue lo único que dijiste. El espíritu del invierno tomo tu mano, mientras sostenía su bastón mágico alrededor de sus hombros. Sentiste frio al principio, pero te diste cuenta que el contacto se volvió tibio después de un tiempo.

Tú y Jack llegaron a tu casa. Comiste tu cena y después te pusiste el pijama, mientras Jack jugaba a aventar una bola de nieve repetitivamente hacia arriba.

Después de lavar los platos, fuiste a la sala y buscaste entre los Cds una buena película para ver. Jack dejo de jugar con la bola de nieve y camino hacia ti. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y observo con curiosidad lo que estabas haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces?- Te pregunto con curiosidad. Cuando te volviste para mirarlo, tu rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del tuyo, y te sonrojaste cuando él se acerco mas para ver lo que estas sosteniendo.

- Nosotros… vamos a ver una película- Susurraste un poco nerviosa, aclarándote la garganta.

Jack levanto una ceja y se fue a sentar en el sofá, esperando a que te sentaras a su lado. Después de unos minutos la película comenzó y duro dos horas, pero tú no te diste cuenta ya que te quedaste dormida sobre los hombros de Jack.

El espíritu del invierno sonrió tiernamente al verte dormida y te cargo hasta tu habitación, donde te arropo después de ponerte sobre la cama. El se acostó a tu lado cepillando tu cabello por un largo rato para después besar tu coronilla y sumirse en un profundo sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

La luz del sol filtrándose por tus cortinas hace que te despiertes la mañana siguiente, al principio te sientes un poco confundida ya que se supone que la noche anterior estabas viendo una película en la sala, pero llegaste a la conclusión en la que tal vez te dormiste a mitad de la película y Jack te llevo a tu habitación, lo cual después tendrás que agradecer.

Después de hacer tu rutina de las mañanas, encuentras una nota de Jack en tu mesita de noche, diciendo que *Norte lo ha llamado y tuvo que ir con él, pero que regresara en la tarde.

- ¿Quién es Norte?- Te preguntaste a ti misma después de leer la nota.

Después de cepillarte el cabello fuiste a abrir tus ventanas y vista un montón de nieve amontonada en la entrada de tu casa, pero parecía que no eras la única que tenias es pequeño problema ya que tus vecinos también tenían varias capas de nieve cubriendo sus puertas. No pudiste evitar sonreír al saber quién era el causante de todo aquello.

Desayunaste tranquilamente y después fuiste al centro comercial, donde compraste comida y demás cosas para subsistir mientras tus padres no estuvieran en casa. Tardaste menos de lo que esperabas, ya que con ese clima no muchas personas se encontraban fuera de su casa, solo algunos padres que acompañaban a sus hijos al parque para jugar con la nieve.

Una vez que terminaste tus compras, ibas caminando tranquilamente hacia tu casa hasta que una bola de nieve te golpeo en la espalda y te volteaste para ver a un pequeño niño avergonzado detrás de ti.

- Yo… lo siento, señorita- Te dijo el niño en un susurro, mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, esperando que lo disculparas.

- No importa, cariño- Le dijiste dulcemente- Tienes que divertirte, pero tampoco le hagas daño a los demás- El rostro del niño mostro un tímida sonrisa y después de despedirse de ti, se fue de nuevo con sus amigos.

Reíste y miraste al pequeño alejarse, para después retomar tu camino a casa. Al llegar, ordenaste la despensa y empezaste a hacer tu tarea. Estabas en medio de un difícil problema de matemáticas hasta que alguien golpeo tu ventana y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en tu rostro.

Corriste abrir la ventana y quedaste desconcertada al no ver a nadie afuera, solo un frio viento hizo presencia. Asomaste tu cabeza por la ventana y miraste de izquierda a derecha, pero no había rastro de Jack.

De pronto el joven guardián apareció enfrente de ti y sus labios quedaron a poca distancia de los tuyos, lo cual te hizo sonrojar.

- ¡Hola!- Dijo Jack emocionado, tu sonreíste levemente y agradeciste que no hubiera sol ese día, ya que la oscuridad ocultaba un poco tu sonrojo.

- H-hola- Le dijiste nerviosamente y fingiste una sonrisa después. El joven guardián se echo a reír y entro en tu habitación.

- ¿Qué has hecho mientras yo no he estado?- Te pregunto mientras tú cerrabas la ventana e ibas a sentarte a tu cama.

- Pues, nada- Le respondiste quitándote los zapatos y acostándote en tu cama mientras soltabas un suspiro.

Jack sonrió y se aventó a tu cama también. Lanzaste un grito ahogado y te empezaste a sentir nerviosa cuando viste que él se ponía encima de ti, acomodando su cara a unos centímetros de la tuya.

- ¿Q-que te pasa?- Preguntaste con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Tu- Susurro Jack antes de apartarte el pelo y darte un beso en los labios. Al principio pareciste sorprendida, y abriste los ojos más de la cuenta, incapaz de creer aquello. Pero después, los cerraste lentamente y correspondiste al beso, de manera un poco torpe e inexperta.

Jack te beso apasionadamente, tocando tus mejillas con sus heladas manos y cepillando tú cabello, mientras tú repetías el mismo procedimiento para él, sin dejar de besarlo. Lo cierto era que nunca habías dado un beso. Literalmente, esa era la primera vez que alguien te besaba, y el que fuera un espíritu el que lo estaba haciendo, no dejaba de inquietarte… y a la vez sorprenderte.

Jack se separo lentamente de ti y tus mejillas se volvieron rojo carmesí al momento en el que se miraron directamente a los ojos. Tímidamente, tocaste su cara con tus manos cálidas, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

- Vamos abajo- Murmuro Jack y tú asentiste con la cabeza.

Ambos cenaron mientras conversaban y reían entre sí. Tu aprovechaste ese momento para hacerle muchas preguntas al espíritu del invierno, sin embargo, el solo se limito a responderlas y no hacerte ninguna a ti. Después de eso, los dos regresaron a tu habitación y cepillaste tus dientes antes de ir a la cama.

Cuando saliste del baño, viste al joven guardián tendido en tu cama, con los brazos detrás de su cuello y la mirada perdida en el techo. Brincaste hacia él cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, pegándole accidentalmente en la cara, pero en vez de enfadarse le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada.

Una vez acomodados, pusiste tu cabeza en su pecho, arrullándote con los latidos de su corazón; mientras Jack besaba tu coronilla y cepillaba tu cabello hasta que te quedaste dormida.

* * *

_Hola, aqui de nuevo. _

_Se suponia que subiria dos capitulos este dia, pero por razones personales, solo podre subir uno. Aun asi, intentare subir otro este mismo dia, aunque no lo creo muy probable._

_Aun asi, gracias por leer. ^_^_

***Norte: Le puse asi ya que en unos capítulos mas, Jack explica quien es, ya que nosotros lo conocemos como Santa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lunes, día de escuela en invierno y la mala noticia es que… han pasado dos meses desde que las vacaciones de navidad terminaron. Malas noticias para los demás estudiantes, pero a ti no te importa mucho que digamos. Te despertaste gracias a la alarma del despertador, somnolienta y sorprendida, aunque lo cierto es que ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a su molesto pitido.

La alarma no ejerció el mismo efecto en Jack Frost, ya que siguió dormido, con sus ojos azules aun cerrados. Sonríes dulcemente antes de darle un cálido beso en la frente. Te diste una ducha y te vestiste lo más rápido que pudiste, para después entrar a tu cuarto y darte un susto al ver al espíritu del invierno mirándote.

- Buenos días- Dijo sonando un poco somnoliento.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón!- Le dijiste con entusiasmo.

Jack te miro con curiosidad, mientras metías tus cosas en tu mochila. El se puso de pie lentamente y después de estirarse un poco, camino hacia ti, mirándote de pies a cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto inquisitivamente.

Empezaste a cepillar tu cabello mientras Jack seguía viéndote a través del espejo. Una vez que terminaste, tomaste tu mochila y corriste a tu cama tratando de encontrar tu celular; una vez que lo hiciste, lo sostuviste en alto y sonreíste victoriosa, para después meterlo en tu mochila.

- Genial… ¿ahora ya puedes hacerme caso?- Jack dijo sonando un poco irritado.

- Oh… lo siento…- Dijiste mientras te acercabas a él y cepillabas con tus dedos su cabello blanco. Los ojos del joven guardián se veían somnolientos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, lo cual te hizo sonreír con dulzura.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano?- Añadió Jack, sonando un poco sombrío

Miraste el reloj y te diste cuenta que apenas eran las seis y media, y antes estabas acostumbrada a levantarte a la nueve.

- Puedes volver a dormir… si quieres- Dijiste cordialmente. El solo se limito a bostezas y rascarse la cabeza.

- Esta bien pero, ¿a dónde vas a ir?-

- Solo tienes que prestar atención a lo que te digo, ¿está bien?- Tu empezaste a decir instrucciones de cómo llegar a tu escuela para que después el las siga- Aquí hay un mapa, por si lo necesitas- Dijiste poniendo el pedazo de papel sobre la mesita de noche. El espíritu del invierno se acostó en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño. Acercándote lentamente a él, te inclinaste y le plantaste un beso que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran.

- Hasta luego- Le dijiste a toda prisa mientras salías corriendo escaleras abajo.

El joven guardián sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Mientras tú caminabas a la escuela, viste al niño que antes te había pegado con una bola de nieve en la espalda y lo saludaste con alegría.

Llegaste justo a tiempo, unos segundos antes de que tocara la campana. Mientras estabas caminando a tu salón, un grupo de chicas populares se te quedaron viendo sin razón mientras murmuran entre ellas, pero tú simplemente decides ignorarlas, para evitarte problemas.

Entraste a tu salón y fuiste a sentarte a tu asiento favorito, junto a la ventana, donde tienes un panorama amplio de todo el jardín de la escuela, y también la nieve que hay en él.

Después de unos minutos de paz, tu profesor entro y empezó a escribir varias cosas en la pizarra, sin decir un "buenos días" como lo haría alguien normal.

Tras temas aburridos y frustrantes, llego la hora del almuerzo. ¿El problema? Las mesas… todas estaban siempre ocupadas y otras solo eran para V.I.P Miras como unos estudiantes te miran con superioridad, al estar sentados ya en una mesa, tú los ignoras olímpicamente y vas a sentarte en una esquina. Empezaste a comer con tranquilidad, sin prestar atención a los ruidos molestos de tu alrededor.

De repente, sentiste una familiar brisa fría proveniente de la entrada del comedor y viste a Jack buscándote, desde los aires. Tus ojos se abrieron y casi te ahogas con el jugo que estabas tomando. El joven guardián sonrió al localizarte y voló hacia ti, mientras los estudiantes se quedaban ligeramente congelados, sin razón.

Se puso enfrente de ti y después de echarle una rápida ojeada al lugar, sonrió.

- Vaya, esto es realmente…-

- ¿Inesperado?- Lo interrumpiste, mirándolo con una sonrisa- Yo realmente odio este lugar-

- ¿No tienes amigos aquí?- Jack te pregunto con curiosidad.

- Solía…- Dijiste con tristeza mientras mordías el ultimo bocado de tu comida- Algunos solían llamarse mis amigos- Murmuraste con tristeza. Jack, que se había apoyado en su bastón, te miro con compasión- ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?

- Lo congelare- Dijo Jack simplemente.

De repente, una chica que llevaba un top rosa y pantalones vaqueros, con cabellera rubia y exageradamente maquillada, camino hacia ti, con su sequito detrás de ella.

- Opss- Murmuro cuando tiro su jugo encima de tu mesa- Mi culpa- Dijo ella con su sobreactuado tono falso.

Tú la fulminaste con la mirada y empezaste a caminar lejos de aquella molesta chica- Estoy tratando de disculparme- Escuchaste detrás de ti, era obvio que era ella, con su falsa voz dulce, que albergaba la de una bruja que quería hacerte la vida imposible.

No miraste hacia atrás y seguiste caminando. De repente, alguien puso sus pies en tu camino intentando hacerte caer, pero el joven guardián utilizo su bastón para alejarte de aquel chico, a tiempo.

Cubriste tu boca mientras soltabas un risita y Jack te rodeo con sus brazos, dejando escarcha en tu ropa.

Fuiste a tu casillero y sacaste los libros que ibas a necesitar. Viste al espíritu del invierno, que estaba apoyándose en el casillero continuo al tuyo mientras te miraba fijamente.

- Los niños de primaria acaban de terminar su jornada, deberías ir a verlos- Le dijiste cuando escuchaste la risa de los niños jugando afuera con la nieve.

- ¿Estás segura?-

- Solo ve- Le respondiste automáticamente. El joven guardián beso tu frente y se fue caminando.

Te sentaste en tu asiento favorito mientras veías a Jack jugar en la nieve con los niños.

Una vez que saliste de clases, fuiste a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraste.

De pronto, mientras caminabas por el jardín, alguien cubrió tus ojos. Su tacto era muy frio y de inmediato supiste de quien se trataba.

- Se que eres tu- Le dijiste con una sonrisa y pudiste sentir su respiración en la parte trasera de tu cuello, el quito sus manos de tus ojos y cuando te diste la vuelta, se había ido.

Viste a los niños reír mientras cubrían sus bocas con sus manos. Te acercaste a ellos con una sonrisa y pusiste ambas manos en tu cadera, mientras los mirabas uno por uno.

- ¿Dónde está el?- Susurraste. Los niños se miraron los unos a los otros y sacudieron su cabeza, sin decirte nada- ¿Ah?- Les dijiste sonriendo. Observaste a tu alrededor, pero no lo viste. Cuando te diste la vuelta para volver a ver a los niños, unas manos cubrieron tus ojos, de nuevo.

- Jack Frost- Exclamaste y pudiste escuchar la risa de los niños.

El joven guardián se echo a reír al tiempo en que tu tratabas de quitar sus frías manos de tus ojos, sin lograrlo.- Necesitas verme- Susurro en tu oído.

- ¿Y que si lo hice ya?- Le preguntaste a Jack.

- Entonces te mereces un premio- El chico rio y después de quitar sus manos de tus ojos, desapareció.

Miraste a los niños y todos seguían riendo. Entonces notaste algo, ellos estaban viendo detrás de ti. Te agachaste y miraste hacia atrás. Jack Frost estaba de pie ahí. El joven guardián abrió los ojos con sorpresa al momento en que tú lo empujaste, haciéndolo caer en la nieve.

- ¡Gotcha!- Gritaste con entusiasmo y dándole permiso a los niños para que se acostaran sobre el espíritu de nieve. Todos gritaron emocionados y corrieron hacia él.

- ¡No, no, no, no!- Jack grito, pero obviamente nadie lo escucho.

Al final, tuviste compasión por el joven guardián e hiciste que los niños se pusieran de pie. Jack no pudo levantarse y te miro irritado.

- ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto!- Grito mientras todos reían a carcajadas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer:Ni la trama ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Sus propietarios son meganfrost89 y Dreamworks respectivamente._

* * *

Cuando tu y Jack volvieron a casa, el no te hablo como consecuencia de lo que había ocurrido antes. Cuando estuvieron adentro, el se tumbo en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mientras su bastón descansaba en su pecho. Te paraste enfrente del chico y lo miraste, pero él te ignoro olímpicamente.

Te sentaste en el suelo con tus brazos descansando al borde del sofá mientras mirabas al joven guardián. Sacudiste tu cabeza y trataste de tocar el suave cabello platinado de Jack, pero él se aparto.

- Aw… ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntaste divertida. El chico sigue sin mirarte y todavía tiene expresión de enojado en su linda cara.

- No eres divertido- Le susurraste después de unos minutos, copiando su frase.

El te miro y sacudió su cabeza antes de darte la espalda. Tú, derrotada, te alejaste caminando del joven guardián, viste una bolsa de papel que tenias antes, cuando fuiste de compras. Observaste al espíritu del invierno para verificar que no te estaba mirando, y por suerte, no lo hacía. Metiste las cosas dentro de la bolsa y tus labios formaron una extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Hey!- Le gritaste a Jack pero el solo te ignoro- ¡Hey!- Le gritaste de nuevo, un poco más fuerte, pero él siguió sin verte.

Suspiraste con cansancio y decidiste ir a cambiarte. El espíritu de invierno te miro secretamente mientras subías la escaleras.

Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti con una sonrisa. Abriste tu armario y tomaste una camisa de manga larga y un par de pantalones y calcetines de invierno. Te quitaste tu ropa y la arrojaste al canasto de la ropa sucia. De repente, Jack abrió la puerta y tus mejillas se volvieron rojo carmesí al darte cuenta de que no traías una camisa o algo así para cubrirte. Cruzaste tus brazos y te alejaste del joven guardián.

- ¡Oh cielos!- Grito Jack sonando sorprendido y salió de tu habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Miraste la puerta después de que el joven guardián saliera, con un notable sonrojo en su cara- Oh dios…- Murmuraste nerviosa.

Una vez que terminaste, abriste la puerta y viste al joven guardián apoyado en la pared mirando al suelo. Levanto la mirada y te miro avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tú fingiste una sonrisa y lo invitaste a pasar a tu habitación.

Pasó al lado de ti mirando al suelo y se sentó en tu cama sin decir nada.

Caminaste hacia él y te sentaste a su lado, el ambiente se sentía incomodo. Los dos se miraron y tú apartaste tus ojos bruscamente después de unos segundos.

- Yo…- Dijiste y miraste al joven guardián- Quiero decir… no te…- rápidamente, Jack cubrió tu boca y empezó a hablar.

- Yo ciento que debí haber golpeado primero, yo… yo…- El se apresuro a decir, pero su tono fue bajando al final de la frase.

Reíste levemente y cepillaste su cabello mientras él seguía mirando al piso. Tú tomaste su barbilla con tu mano y le dedicaste una dulce sonrisa.

- No tienes la culpa- Dijiste dulcemente mientras él te miraba a los ojos.

El joven guardián sonrió levemente y cepillo tu cabello. Te acostaste en la cama y te metiste entre las sabanas. El joven guardián encendió tu lamparita de noche y se volvió hacia ti. Respiraste profundamente mientras abrazabas la cálida manta y observabas como Jack se sentaba a tu lado.

Te diste cuenta de que tu libro de dibujo estaba en tu mesita de noche, así que lo alcanzaste y te pusiste a dibujar al joven guardián. El te dedico una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo y después de unos minutos, terminaste.

- Déjame ver- Te dijo mientras te miraba fijamente, tu le diste el cuaderno.

En sus ojos apareció un brillo especial cuando vio el boceto. Todo el dibujo estaba perfectamente elaborado, e inclusive, sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban bien dibujados.

Cerraste el libro y lo volviste a poner en el lugar donde lo habías encontrado. Te acomodaste en tu lado de la cama y tomaste la mano de Jack. El te aparto el pelo de la cara mientras bostezabas y de pronto te quedaste dormida. El joven guardián se inclino y beso tu frente, para después mover su cara hasta tu oído.

- Dulces sueños- Susurro dulcemente.

* * *

_Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Pero hay una buena noticia. ¡Acabo de salir de vacaciones! Lo que significa que podre actualizar mas rápido. ¡Yei!_

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, tanto Megan (la autora original) como yo, estamos muy felices de que el fic vaya por un buen camino._

_Nos vemos prontito._


	8. Chapter 8

Te despertaste antes de que sonara el despertador y viste los brazos de Jack alrededor de tu cintura. Sonreíste al sentir las manos frías del joven guardián. Viste la hora y sonreíste victoriosa al darte cuenta de que aun faltaban quince minutos para que el despertador se encendiera. Te levantaste tratando de no despertar a Jack y te apartaste el cabello de la cara mientras caminabas hacia el baño.

Te preparas para ir a la escuela y cuando terminas, reparas en la bolsa de papel que está en la mesita de noche, aquella que no le diste el anterior día a Jack. Miraste dentro de la bolsa y sacaste el teléfono celular que le compraste al joven guardián. Lo pones en la mesa junto con una nota y agarras tu mochila antes de salir de tu cuarto. Miraste al joven guardián y sonreíste antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Un espíritu del invierno con un teléfono- Murmuraste y después soltaste una risita- ¿Por qué no?

Jack se despertó y cuando movió la mano alrededor de la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya te habías ido. Se incorporo lentamente mientras bostezaba y miraba la habitación. Se puso de pie e hizo la cama para ti y después se encamino hacia el baño. Después de lavarse la cara, volvió a tu recamara, se dio cuenta de que había algo en tu mesita y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto mientras sostenía la cajita del teléfono en sus manos.

Luego, leyó la nota que le habías escrito y sonrió. Abrió la cajita y empezó a leer el manual entusiasmado.

Después de un par de horas, el teléfono de Jack sonó y una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver tu nombre en la pantalla.

- ¡Hey!- Le gritaste al otro lado del auricular- ¿Así que ya viste mi regalo, eh?- Agregaste mientras reías.

- Por supuesto- Dijo él y soltó una carcajada- Gracias, _- Tú no pudiste evitar sonreír dulcemente al escuchar al joven guardián darte las gracias.

- Te voy a enseñar cómo utilizarlo después de clases- Dijiste apresuradamente mientras veías como los estudiantes entraban a sus salones- Te llamara más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. Nos vemos- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

- Ok, bye….- Dijiste antes de cortar la llamada.

El joven guardián sostuvo con su mano derecha y después negó con la cabeza mientras reía, pensando en lo que habías hecho. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar tres horas más para que tú volvieras a casa, así que decidió salir a pasear.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, vio a las personas cerrar más sus chaquetas cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellas. El joven guardián se echo a reír mientras mece su bastón adelante y atrás. De repente escucho a alguien llamarlo y unos niños aparecieron saludándolo e invitándolo a una guerra de nieve.

Varias personas se pararon enfrente de Jack y saludaron a los niños, pero ellos pusieron mala cara ya que era al espíritu del invierno al que estaban saludando. El joven guardián se echo a reír y luego voló hacia los niños y se puso a jugar con ellos.

Mientras estabas caminando a casa, viste algo en la entrada de la casa de tu vecino que te llamo la atención, era una petición para un niñera y el precio no estaba tan mal. Tus labios formaron una sonrisa y te apresuraste a llegar a tu casa para marcar al número que aparecía en el anuncio.

Mientras corrías, escuchaste que alguien gritaba tu nombre. Te volviste y encontraste al joven guardián mirándote desde el parque, que estaba cruzando la calle. Tu cruzaste la calle corriendo y te abalanzaste hacia Jack, enviando a ti y a él a la helada nieve. Escuchaste la risa de los niños una vez que estuviste tirada encima del espíritu del invierno.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa, mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

- Tu- Le dijiste la frase que el utilizo antes de que se dieran su primer beso. El chico sonrió y beso tu coronilla, para después ayudarte a levantarte, entonces te diste cuenta de que los niños los veían de una manera un tanto extraña.

Tú y Jack se miraron sonrojados y después de unos momentos, Jack empezó a hacer una bola de nieve, fingiendo que se la iba a tirar a los niños y ellos rápidamente salieron corriendo mientras reían.

- Siempre funciona- Te dijo con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba la bola de nieve detrás de él.

- Le dijiste abruptamente y el joven guardián abrió los ojos, mirándote sorprendido.- ¿Qué?- Le preguntaste mientras ponías tus manos alrededor de tu cadera.

- ¿Vas- Dijo y se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar- vas a cuidar un niño esta noche?

Te echaste a reír a carcajadas mientras abrazabas tu estomago, ya que no podías parar de reír.

- Voy a trabajar de niñera, es decir, cuidare niños, pero esta noche solo cuidare a uno- Le gritaste con alegría. El joven guardián se apoyo en su bastón mientras sonreía- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Por supuesto- Dijo el entusiasmado- ¡Yo soy el guardián de la diversión!

- Pero…- Dijiste con una cara triste mientras bajabas la mirada. Jack puso sus manos sobre tus hombros mientras te miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupado.

- ¡Vas a arruinar toda la casa!- Gritaste de repente, haciendo que el joven guardián diera un respingo. Riendo apuntaste al espíritu del invierno mientras este se rascaba la cabeza.

- Entonces limpiare el desastre que provoque. Lo prometo- Rogo mientras te daba una mirada de cachorrito a la cual no pudiste resistir.

- E-está bien- Susurraste ruborizada.

- ¡Sí!- Jack grito con alegría para después darte un beso que te hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa- ¡Eres la mejor!- Dijo antes de ir a jugar con los niños.

- No hay de que- Murmuraste en un tono inseguro, pero después sonreíste la ver al joven guardián jugar con los niños.

Después de unas cuantas horas de juego, los niños se despidieron de Jack y lo abrazaron antes de irse. Mientras esperas a Jack en el banco, empezaste a dibujar una parte del parque y a unos niños que se encontraban cerca de donde tú estabas.

Sonreíste al terminar el dibujo y no te diste cuenta cuando Jack se sentó al lado de ti, mirando tu obra de arte.

- ¡Oh dios mío, llegare tarde!- Gritaste después de ver la hora y salir corriendo, seguida del joven guardián.

Después de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la casa donde ibas a ser de niñera, Jack voló hasta el techo y se quedo ahí esperando a que entraras a la habitación del niño. Justo cuando ibas a tocar la puerta, una mujer de no más de treinta apareció en el umbral, dándote una sonrisa cálida.

- Hola, debes ser _- Dijo efusivamente mientras se quitaba para dejarte pasar a la casa. Una vez que estuviste en la sala, miraste la casa y te diste cuenta de que era más amplia de lo que aparentaba y también estaba decorada de manera elegante, también te diste cuenta que había un niño al pie de la escalera y te sorprendiste ya que él era el niño que pasabas saludando cada vez que ibas a casa.

- Oh, este es mi hijo- Dijo la señora mientras posaba sus manos en el hombro del niño- Jamie.

El niño sonrió dulcemente y le susurro algo al oído de su madre. La señora sonrió y después te miro.

- El dice que te conoce-

Te reíste y te acercaste al niño- Hola Jamie, soy _. ¡Vamos a pasar un rato divertido!- Le dijiste con entusiasmo.

La mama de Jamie y tu empezaron a hablar sobre las reglas y la limpieza en la casa antes de que ella y su esposo se fueran.

Miraste al niño que estaba viendo caricaturas en la tele y sonreíste dulcemente. Le llamaste y le preguntaste en donde era tu habitación, después de unos minutos, ustedes ya estaban ahí. El niño se dio cuenta de que su cristal se empaño convirtiéndose en una mesa de dibujo y se quedo sin aliento mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

- ¡Jack Frost!- Grito con alegría.

- ¿Quieres ver si está afuera?- Le preguntaste con una sonrisa.

Jamie asintió alegremente y tú abriste la ventana lentamente. El viento frio entro en la habitación y el niño se abrazo a si mismo mientras sonreía. Asomaste tu cabeza y viste que el joven guardián te veía.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto el sonando un poco enojado, mientras te fulminaba con la mirada.

- Tenía que hablar con la mama de Jamie primero- Te excusaste- Además, ya estoy aquí, vamos entra- Dijiste mientras abrías mas la ventana para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿A quién le estabas hablando?- Te pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

- Ya verás…- Sonreíste dulcemente y te hiciste a un lado para dejar pasar a Jack, después el entro en la habitación de Jamie, y cuando se poso en el suelo, la nieve empezó a aparecer. La boca del niño estaba entreabierta mientras miraba al muchacho adolescente de pelo blanco, vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalones marrones, pero con sus pies al aire libre.

- ¿Puedes verme?- Jack pregunto y se acerco al niño- ¡Puede verme!- Repitió con alegría y volteo a verte.

- Jack Frost…- Susurro Jamie sin aliento mientras mira al joven guardián. El chico de repente abrazó al espíritu del invierno sin tomarle importancia al frio que sintió al tocarlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa mientras cepillaba el pelo marrón del pequeño.

- Jamie- Dijo este en voz alta y con la alegría y entusiasmo palpados en su voz.

- Bueno, entonces Jamie… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer para divertirte?- Pregunto el joven guardián.

El niño se rio y salto alegremente. Te miro como si quisiera tu permiso y tú te cruzaste de brazos, tratando de darle un toque divertido a la situación.

- Oh por favor_, vamos- Dijo Jamie con una voz tierna que seguramente utilizaba siempre que quería algo.

El joven guardián se apoyo en su bastón mientras te miraba con una sonrisa que, aunque te diera vergüenza admitirlo, era sexy y encantadora.

- Esta bien- Dijiste rendida- Pero ambos tendrán que limpiar el desorden que hagan, especialmente tu Jack Frost- Agregaste amenazadoramente.

Los dos chicos asintieron y corrieron escaleras abajo para empezar a jugar. Sacudiste la cabeza con una sonrisa y empezaste a limpiar la habitación de Jamie, antes de bajar junto con ellos.

Después de un rato, mientras estabas haciendo la cena, Jack y Jamie se la están pasando genial mientras juegan a las cartas, aunque Jack sigue perdiendo ante el pequeño niño. Soltaste una carcajada al ver a Jack rascándose la cabeza sin saber qué carta utilizar, pero paraste al darte cuenta de que había volteado a mirarte enfadado.

Después de la cena, ordenaste a Jamie ir a cepillarse los dientes y le leíste un cuento para dormir mientras Jack miraba al niño que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Una vez que te diste cuenta de que Jamie ya estaba completamente, lo arropaste y prendiste su lámpara.

- Vamos abajo- Le susurraste a Jack una vez que se encontraron en el corredor.

* * *

_*Voy a cuidar niños esta noche: en el texto original la autora pone "**I'm going to babysit tonight" **y no supe como traducirlo, de ahi que los siguientes tres parrafos no tengan mucho sentido, aun asi, si alguien sabe a que se refiere, podria decirme para asi poder cambiarlo y no pierda la escencia de la autora._


	9. Chapter 9

Jack y tú bajaron las escaleras para esperar a los padres de Jamie. Mientras esperan, tú empezaste a hacer tu tarea de matemáticas de mal humor mientras Jack te observa resolver algunos problemas y usar formulas que él no conoce. Sonrió dulcemente al verte suspirar frustrada y borrar algo de tu cuaderno. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia él y le sonreíste.

- ¿Qué?- Te pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba fijamente tus ojos.

- Nada- Susurraste sonriendo para después volver a posar tu vista en tu tarea.

Después de terminar toda tu tarea pusiste tus libros y cuadernos en tu mochila. Viste al joven guardián tumbado en el sofá, esperando a que tú también te sentaras. Te sentaste en el sofá y después te acostaste en su regazo, acariciando su cabello platinado mientras el tomaba tu mano libre.

- Mañana tengo que ir a ver a Norte- Dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

- Por cierto, ¿Quién es Norte?- Preguntaste con curiosidad.

- Ustedes lo conocen como Santa Claus- El contestó. Tú dejaste de cepillar su cabello y lo miraste con una ceja alzada.

- De ninguna manera…- Susurraste.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto el de manera confundida.

- ¿En serio eres amigo de Santa?- Le preguntaste de manera escéptica, el solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué sigue? ¿El conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Sandman?- Preguntaste con burla.

El joven guardián frunció los labios y empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones. Tú empezaste a encajar las piezas y después, tomaste la cara del espíritu del invierno para que te mirara.

- ¿Es cierto, no es así?- Exclamaste sorprendida mientras el chico sonreía de una manera extraña- Wow…- Susurraste casi sin aliento y miraste al joven guardián con una sonrisa tímida.

- Si, lo sé-

Te quedaste mirando al joven guardián y empezaste a acariciar su cabello blanco. El chico pasó su brazo alrededor de tu cabeza y empezaron a acercarse más y más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, Jack estaba a punto de unirlos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

El espíritu del invierno se aclaro la garganta y se alejo rápidamente, mientras que tú te sonrojaste. Miraste al joven guardián y le diste una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ibas a abrirles la puerta a los papas de Jamie.

- ¡Hola, querida!- Dijo la mama de Jamie con alegría entrando en la casa- ¿Cómo está Jamie?

- Esta bien señora, ahora mismo está durmiendo- Dijiste mientras la mujer miraba la sala.

- Aquí…- Dijo la señora entregándote el dinero- Espero verte el próximo día.

Sonreíste y asentiste con la cabeza. Agarraste tus cosas y te despediste de los padres de Jamie. Jack empezó a caminar detrás de ti con la mirada posada en el piso. Tú te detuviste durante unos segundos para esperarlo y cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, te acercaste más él.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaste mientras veías como el chico te veía sorprendido.

Los dos siguieron caminando, pero a mitad de camino una brisa fría llego, lo que te hizo abrazarte a su brazo. El joven guardián rio y después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a tu casa.

Cerraste la puerta y te volviste bruscamente mientras prendías la calefacción, pero no demasiado alta, para no incomodar a Jack y te sentaste en el sofá después. El joven guardián se puso de pie en frente de ti y te miró fijamente mientras él se apoyaba en su bastón.

- ¿Qué…?- Trataste de preguntar pero su rostro se inclino sobre el tuyo, acercándose poco a poco.

- ¿Dónde estábamos?- Murmuro el chico dulcemente.

Tus mejillas empezaron a volverse rojas como un tomate y miraste al joven guardián. El puso su bastón en el respaldo del sofá mientras se movía más cerca de ti.

El beso tus labios sonrosados suavemente. Tu no cerraste los ojos y lo miraste fijamente a sus brillantes ojos de color azul claro, el se separo levemente y después volvió a besarte. Pusiste tus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven guardián y el empezó a besarte más apasionadamente. El se separo lentamente de ti y te cargo para después llevarte a tu habitación.

Jack te bajo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Lo empujaste contra la puerta con las mejillas sonrosadas y continuaste besándolo. El joven guardián empezó a cepillar tu cabello y después, sin ser consientes de ello, caminaron hacia la cama y cayeron en ella, Jack sobre ti, el se separo de tus labios y se acerco a tu oído donde te susurro tres palabras que hicieron a tu corazón palpitar alocadamente y el fuego en tu interior avivarse.

El chico te beso en la frente y después se mantuvo un largo rato mirándote, mientras cepillaba tu cabello. Sonreíste y tocaste su helada piel. Después de unos minutos, te incorporaste lentamente y fuiste al baño mientras Jack se acostaba en tu cama.

Cuando saliste del baño te encontraste al joven guardián tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cuello. Sonreíste dulcemente y te acercaste lentamente a donde estaba el, para después darle un beso que le hizo abrir los ojos.

- Hey...- el murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron y después te besó de nuevo. Inclinaste la cabeza a un lado y continuaste besándolo. Cuando ya no tuvieron el aire suficiente para continuar besándose, los dos abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre sí.

- Shh…- Murmuraste. Te tumbaste en la cama al lado del espíritu del inverno y tu hombro quedo emparejado con el de él. Cepillaste su cabello blanco como la nieve. Jack puso su brazo alrededor de tu cuello y te acerco más a él.

Te beso suave y dulcemente. El joven guardián te toco la cara y cepillo tu cabello mientras seguía besándote profundamente. Cuando sus labios se separaron, lo miraste y después posaste tu cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchando el latido de su corazón, te quedaste dormida.

* * *

Hola, hola.

De verdad, siento si me estoy tardando o alguien piensa que es así Pero mi "hermosa" ¬¬ computadora esta fallando, y pues, tengo que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de descargar documentos, entrar a paginas y las horas en las que puede estar prendida sin volverse loquita, por que si, la muy ingrata necesita "cuidados especiales" ¡Ja¡ Por eso, después del 25 de diciembre tendré computadora nueva :-D

Aun así, agradezco a todos los que han comentado y agregado a favoritos.

La verdad es que ando muy deprimida ya que Megan (la autora original de este fic) ya ha terminado con la historia, así que, si estas leyendo esto Megan, ¡por favor, haz una segunda parte¡ Bueno, eso obviamente esta bajo tu criterio, pero... ¡en serio, necesito mas Jack Frost para mi solita! (por lo menos dos meses mas XD)

Nos vemos prontito (o eso espero)


	10. Chapter 10

Te despertaste gracias al irritante pitido de la alarma y apretaste el botón de apagado frenéticamente. Te pusiste de pie abruptamente mientras te limpiabas la cara y luego miraste a tu lado y te diste cuenta que el joven guardián ya se había ido.

Jack Frost, salió del portal mágico, se puso de pie y miro a Norte enojado.

- ¿Qué había dicho de los portales?- Grito mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre de traje rojo.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Contesto este con su notable acento ruso- Es la única manera, Jack- Agrego.

El joven guardián negó con la cabeza y tomo su bastón para apoyarse en el. Vio que Tooth estaba volando hacia él y rápidamente se alejo de ella.

- ¡No quiero tus manos en mi boca otra vez!- Jack grito y el hada cruzo los brazos apartando la mirada del espíritu del invierno.

- ¡Antes me dejabas!- Dijo Tooth sonando un poco irritada.

- Ya no mas Tooth- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa- Además, no es apropiado- Añadió el.

Sandman estaba flotando mientras dormía al lado de Norte, Tooth seguía volando de un lado a otro mientras que el conejo de pascua no se veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio, sin preocuparse por la ausencia del conejo- ¿Hay un problema?

Norte sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se reía, lo que hizo que el joven guardián se confundiera. De repente, se abrió un agujero en el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos, aunque no era necesario ir a comprobar para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Por qué la llamada, compañero?- Pregunto el Conejo de pascua al saltar del agujero. Se dio cuenta de que el espíritu del invierno ya estaba ahí y murmuro para sí mismo.

Norte, el líder de los guardianes miro a sus compañeros y señalo a los yetis y elfos trabajando en la planta baja.

- Molestos yetis y elfos… ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?- Pregunto Jack inquisitivamente, sonó irritado por haber ido hasta ahí para nada.

- ¡Se acerca la navidad, Jack!- Dijo Norte alegremente mientras el joven guardián lo miraba sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir, compañero?- Pregunto Bunnymund con furia mientras caminaba hacia el.

- Quiero decir…- Dijo Jack, con frustración- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No es como si fuera a…-

- ¡Vas a ayudarnos a preparar la navidad, Jack!- Grito Norte con entusiasmo, interrumpiendo al chico, que en definitiva, no estaba para nada emocionado.

- Espera, espera, espera- Dijo el joven guardián con furia- ¡Yo, soy un espíritu de invierno! ¡No un ayudante de Santa!

Norte soltó una carcajada mientras los otros guardianes los miraban con sus caras inexpresivas.

- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Santa, después de dejar de reír- No tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer, ¿no?-

La cara de Jack de repente se volvió roja y agarro su bastón con más fuerza. El conejo de pascua le dio una sonrisa malévola, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa con los…?- Dijo Jack, pero fue interrumpido por Santa.

- ¿Niños? Bueno, no hay nada de malo si te tomas un día de descanso- Dijo Norte levantando sus espesas cejas mientras miraba al joven guardián- Además, me ayudaste el año pasado y parecías muy emocionado-

Jack gimió y se sentó en la silla mientras los demás lo miraban detenidamente. Norte vio algo diferente en el joven guardián y empezó a mirarlo con curiosidad. El espíritu del invierno levanto una ceja y miro con ira a sus compañeros guardianes.

- ¿Qué?- Grito con furia, causando el sobresalto de los demás.

De repente, el timbre del teléfono de Jack sonó y los otros miraron a todas las direcciones para ver de dónde provenía. Jack abrió el teléfono y vio tu mensaje. Su rostro malhumorado se convirtió en una sonrisa, lo que capto la atención de los demás guardianes. El te respondió rápidamente, después puso su teléfono en el bolsillo y su expresión volvió a cambiar, mientras miraba con enojo a sus compañeros.

- Esta bien…- Susurro con serenidad y Norte parpadeo mientras seguía mirando al joven guardián- Todavía tengo tiempo- siguió susurrando. El espíritu del invierno se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban los yetis, para empezar a ayudarlos. Norte le dio un gesto de "no-lo-se" a Bunnymund mientras veían al joven guardián trabajar seriamente. Incluso Tooth se sintió extrañada con el comportamiento de Jack.

- ¿Qué es lo que estaba sosteniendo hace rato?- Pregunto el conejo de pascua.

- Es un celular- Norte respondió y se sintió sorprendido- ¿Por qué tiene un teléfono?- Añadió y los miro- ¿Y quién le mando el mensaje que le hizo cambiar de idea?

El hada de los dientes de repente sintió algo, algo que no pudo describir y que le incitaba a arrojar el teléfono de Jack lejos de ahí, pero, ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento?

Después de unas horas de trabajo, el joven guardián fue al comedor y los demás lo siguieron. Miraron al chico mientras ponía sus pies en la mesa. El espíritu del invierno se dio cuenta de que los otros lo veían y les lanzo una mirada enfadada.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su galleta- Me están asustando.

Norte se sentó en su silla mientras observaba con una sonrisa como el joven guardián leía un mensaje en su teléfono. El conejo de pascua se rasco la cabeza con confusión y Tooth lo miro enfadada. Sandman, como siempre, estaba flotando mientras dormía delante de la mesa.

El espíritu del invierno, que nunca había oído tanto silencio proveniente de los demás guardianes en su larga vida, cerro el teléfono y los miro a la cara uno por uno.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- El dijo frenéticamente mientras miraba a Norte- ¿Qué tiene de malo que un guardián tenga un teléfono, huh?

- ¿Quién es?- Pregunto inquisitivamente Norte. Los demás guardianes se acercaron mas a la mesa, esperando la respuesta de Jack.

- ¿Quién es quién?- Pregunto el chico confundido, levantando un ceja.

De repente, sonó el teléfono. Lo estabas llamando ya que tu clase ya había terminado. Jack hizo caso omiso a las miradas de los demás guardianes y te contesto.

- Hey…- Dijo el tranquilamente. Los demás guardianes se dieron cuenta de que había algo muy peculiar en la forma en la que hablaba- Si claro, en un par de minutos- Dijo el dulcemente. La boca de Santa se entreabrió y el Conejo de Pascua aun no podía creerse que el chico pudiera estar hablando con alguien a través de ese aparato.

Jack dijo las tres palabras que te hicieron morder tus labios y hacer que la mandíbula de los otros guardianes se abriera por completo. Le contéstate de la misma manera, lo cual hizo aparecer un brillo peculiar en los ojos del joven guardián. Jack cerró el teléfono y miro a los demás guardianes.

- ¡Tengo que irme!- Grito antes de salir volando y dejar a los demás confundidos.

- No me digas que acaba de…- Empezó a decir el conejo de pascua.

- Si, acaba de hacerlo- Dijo Norte, cortando a Bunnymund.

- ¿Con quién estaba hablando Jack?- Pregunto enfadada Tooth.


	11. Chapter 11

Te encontrabas esperando al espíritu del invierno sentada en una banca en el parque, donde casi no había personas. Sacaste tu cuaderno de dibujo y empezaste a dibujar el paisaje que se encontraba enfrente de ti. Después de unos minutos, la nieve empezó a caer y tú miraste hacia arriba, cerrando tus ojos mientras su tacto frio te congelaba. Te reíste cuando el frio hizo que tu nariz se volviera roja y sacudiste la cabeza, haciendo que tu pelo danzara con el viento.

Pusiste tu dibujo de nuevo en tu bolsa y te incorporaste lentamente y fuiste a un columpio, donde te sentaste. Mientras te impulsabas de atrás a adelante, mirabas el cielo, lleno de nubes de las cuales caían copos de nieve, que creaban poco a poco un paisaje blanco.

De repente, una ráfaga fría soplo, lo que hizo abrazarte a ti misma y mirar hacia atrás, para toparte con el joven guardián recargado en su bastón. Una sonrisa se formo en tus labios y fuiste corriendo a abrazar al chico.

- Veo que te gusta mi trabajo- Jack susurro mientras te abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿No es obvio?- Dijiste con una sonrisa. Te reíste cuando pellizco tu nariz y empezó a besar tus oídos, con sus labios fríos.

- ¡Basta!- Le gritaste mientras soltabas una risita- Hace cosquillas- Añadiste mientras el joven guardián se apartaba y te miraba fijamente.

- ¿Te hace cosquillas?- Pregunto Jack, con una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

- Oh, no…- Dijiste nerviosamente, alejándote unos cuantos pasos de él- Ni se te ocurra pensar…-

El empezó a caminar hacia ti y tú le diste la espalda dispuesta a salir corriendo pero el te agarro la cintura y te dio la vuelta, quedando así, uno enfrente del otro. Y sin previo aviso, los dos empezaron a girar.

- ¡Jack!- Gritaste mientras reías- ¡Para!-

Después de unas cuantas vueltas te sientes un poco mareada, lo que te hace perder el equilibrio, sin embargo, Jack te atrapo antes de que cayeras.

- Te… odio- Murmuraste.

El joven guardián se echo a reír mientras te daba un pequeño beso, pero eso no te quito el enojo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- El murmuro, pero tú solo sacudiste la cabeza y seguiste mirándolo con enojo- Esta bien- Dijo con un tono extraño, pero dulce. Se inclino y esta vez te dio un beso más largo que el otro y sentiste a tus labios calentarse de una manera extraña. Cuando se separaron, tus mejillas blancas se volvieron rojo carmesí y finalmente le sonreíste al espíritu del invierno.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo Jack en tono arrogante, ganándose un ligero puñetazo en el hombro por parte tuya.

- Tengo hambre- Dijiste en voz baja. El chico beso tu frente y los dos empezaron a caminar tratando de encontrar algo que comer.

- ¡McDonald's! ¡Lo he extrañado!- Gritaste cuando viste el eslogan de la comida rápida al otro lado de la calle, mientras salías corriendo, arrastrando al joven guardián contigo.

- ¿A quién has extrañado?- Pregunto Jack enojado, pensando que McDonald´s era una persona. Te detuviste en medio de la calle y te giraste para ver al joven guardián que te miraba con una ceja levantada. Al principio lo miraste confundida, pero después te echaste a reír.

- ¡Es un restaurant de comida rápida!- Le gritaste con burla, una vez que estuviste calmada- Solo… ven- Murmuraste antes de caminar junto con el chico al restaurant.

Jack te estaba mirando mientras comías. Insiste en que él se comiera la otra hamburguesa que habías comprado, pero él siguió sin aceptar.

- ¡Inténtalo!- Tu dijiste, pero el solo te fulmino con la mirada y se señalo a sí mismo.

- ¡Hola, soy un espíritu de invierno! ¡ESPIRITU! - Dijo un poco irritado.

- Oh claro… me olvide de eso- Susurraste y no volviste a hablar.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunto Jack, preocupado por tu cambio de ánimo.

- Nada- Dijiste mientras fingías una sonrisa.

Después de comer, tú y Jack siguieron con su camino a tu casa, pero tú permaneciste distante. El joven guardián caminaba a tu lado, con su bastón detrás de su cuello.

- _, ¿Por qué estas así?- Te pregunto, pero tú no respondiste.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa, corriste directamente a tu habitación. Jack trato de detenerte, tomando tu mano, pero tú tiraste con la suficiente fuerza para zafarte. Cuando llegaste a tu habitación, cerraste la puerta bruscamente y le pusiste candado.

- ¡_!- Grito Jack, mientras tocaba la puerta, pero tú no respondiste.- Abre la puerta- Dijo dulcemente, pero tú estabas sentada en un rincón de la habitación, con tus manos cubriendo tu cara mientras llorabas.

Jack congelo el pomo de la puerta y la rompió en pedazos. Entro y observo la habitación hasta que por fin te encontró llorando en un rincón. El espíritu del invierno fue hasta a ti y trato de levantarte, pero tú te rehusaste.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto el dulcemente.

Los miraste con los ojos humedecidos y lo abrazaste con fuerza, poniendo tus brazo alrededor de su cuello, sin poder parar de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?... por favor…. Dime- Susurro en tu oído.

- Yo no…- Susurraste, pero tu voz se rompió al final.- Yo… no quiero perderte- Las lagrimas seguían bajando por tus mejillas, dificultándote el habla. El joven guardián toco tu cara y te miro preocupado.

- No vas a perderme…- Jack dijo y beso tu frente- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Cerraste los ojos y mas lagrimas salieron de ellos. Tú lo empujaste, tratando de apartarte de él. Pero el chico tomo tus manos y te sentó en tu cama, tratando de calmarte.

- ¡Basta!- Jack grito enojado mientras mantenía tus manos agarradas. Tu trataste de luchar, pero Jack era obviamente más fuerte que tu. De repente, te detuviste y miraste a los ojos del joven guardián.

- Creo que deberías irte… y no volver… nunca- Susurraste con frialdad.

El espíritu del invierno te miro sorprendido, movió su cara más cerca de ti, demasiado cerca para tu gusto- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con furia. Tu rostro se volvió rojo carmesí, apartaste la mirada de él y cerraste tus ojos, tratando de calmarte- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

- ¡PORQUE TU ERES UN ESPIRITU Y YO UNA HUMANA! ¿No lo ves?- Gritaste con ira. El joven guardián se quedo atónito, sin saber que decir.

Mas lagrimas fluían de tus ojos, pasando por tus sonrosadas mejillas. Jack bajo la mirada durante unos minutos, para después volverla a posar en ti.

El se inclino y te beso con fuerza. Trataste de liberar tus manos, pero te volviste más vulnerable a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo.

- Por favor…- Suplicaste, pero él no se detuvo. Estrecho su mano con la tuya y abriste los ojos lentamente, para mirar al joven guardián. Y cuando sus labios se separaron, Jack te miro fijamente.

- Yo… yo te amo…- Susurro con timidez mientras una lágrima caía por su pálida mejilla- Podemos encontrar una manera…- Añadió- Por favor… no dejes que me vaya-

El soltó tus manos para después tocar tu mejilla, húmeda gracias a que habías estado llorando, y se quedo mirando a tus ojos. Acariciaste su mejilla y juntaste sus labios con los tuyos. El joven guardián cerró los ojos, poniendo sus manos detrás de tu cabeza y empujándola levemente, para profundizar el beso. Pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaste apasionadamente.

Después de unos minutos, te acostaste sobre su pecho y te quedaste dormida. Jack cepillo tu cabello y después te abrazo con fuerza.

- Vamos a encontrar una manera- Susurro.


	12. Chapter 12

Te despertaste y viste al joven guardián sentado a tu lado. Preocupada, tocaste sus hombros y se volvió para mirarte. El sonrió y toco tus manos. Miraste la hora y te diste cuenta de que ya era tiempo de prepararte para ir a la escuela.

En la sala, Jack estaba ahí, parado mientras te veía comer a toda prisa tus desayuno. El joven guardián se apoyo en su bastón y te diste cuenta de que quería decirte algo, así que lo miraste, esperando a que él hablara.

- ¿Puedo ir a la escuela?- Jack preguntó, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Asentiste y tus labios formaron una sonrisa alegre.

Después de unos minutos, los dos caminaban hacia la escuela, hablando en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

Al llegar a tu salón, el espíritu del invierno se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Se reía mientras hablaba contigo desde atrás y en secreto, se lanzaban miradas. Su primer profesor entró y comenzó la clase después de saludar a todos. Afortunadamente, él era amable, pero el siguiente, tu profesor de biología, no lo era.

Mientras el profesor anotaba algo en la pizarra, tú buscaste a Jack con un espejo y sonreíste cuando te diste cuenta de que el joven guardián realmente estaba prestando atención. Afortunadamente, el profesor no se dio cuenta de tu poco interés hacia la clase. Al final, tu maestro gruñón de biología entro y pronuncio sus palabras favoritas: examen sorpresa.

Los estudiantes se quejaron, incluyéndote, a pesar de que eres una de las mejores, pero sabes que el profesor intentará cualquier cosa para que los estudiantes no pasen de año, con sus amado s exámenes.

El joven guardián sonrió, ya que no sabía lo que era un examen. Voló por toda la habitación, con el cuidado de no dejar escarcha o hacer algún viento helado y se detuvo encima de ti, mientras observaba como contestabas las preguntas. Te diste cuenta de que el chico te estaba observando, así que, discretamente, levantaste la cabeza y le diste una sonrisa, la cual correspondió.

El joven guardián estaba prestando atención a cada tema y realmente aprendió algo. Después de la clase, los dos regresaron a casa, en el camino, tú compraste un nuevo pomo para la puerta, en sustitución del que el joven guardián rompió y después de una pequeña discusión con el empleado de la tienda, siguieron caminando de regreso a tu casa para pudieras hacer tu agotadora tarea. Mientras hacías tu tarea en la sala de estar, Jack te miraba contestar las preguntas y sorprendentemente te contestó algunas de ellas correctamente.

- Realmente pusiste atención, eh- Le dijiste de forma burlona mientras sonreías, lo cual hizo que el joven guardián riera.

- Accidentalmente preste atención- Corrigió.

- Oh, espera... tengo que ir a sacar algo de mi habitación- Dijiste y el joven guardián asintió con la cabeza bruscamente mientras miraba tus libros. Te reíste y besaste su mejilla, lo cual hizo que Jack se sonrojara- Aw… te sonrojaste- Dijiste y el joven guardián te miró con una sonrisa.

Subiste corriendo a tu habitación y cuando abriste la puerta, tu mandíbula cayó a causa de lo que viste en el interior. Gritaste lo más fuerte que fuiste capaz y en la planta baja el joven guardián tomó su bastón de madera y voló a usted.

- ¡No grites… no voy a hacerte daño!- Dijo el conejo de pascua, tratando de hacer que dejaras de gritar.

De repente, Jack apareció al lado de ti y miro lo que estabas señalando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jack exclamo con enojo mientras se acercaba a Bunnymund.

El Conejo de Pascua miró alrededor de la habitación y puso sus patas enfrente de la cara de Jack, de manera defensiva.

- No es mi idea, amigo. Norte me obligó a hacerlo- Dijo nerviosamente y miró al espíritu del invierno- Estoy muerto...- Murmuro al ver la cara colérica del joven guardián.

Jack giró a mirarte y se dio cuenta estabas confundida y asustada. Él se rió y camino hacia ti para después abrazarte con fuerza y besar tu coronilla.

- El es…- El miro al conejo de pascua con una sonrisa maliciosa y después dijo- la mascota de Pascua.

El joven guardián se echó a reír, recordando lo que dijiste sobre Bunnymund. Sin embargo, el Conejo de Pascua se enojó y comenzó a caminar hacia Jack.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?- Le preguntó frenéticamente y el joven guardián se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia el conejito furioso.

- Ya me has oído...- dijo fríamente mientras le da una sonrisa peculiar.

- ¿Es el Conejo de Pascua?- le susurraste al joven guardián quien asintió con la cabeza y dejo de mirar a su rival.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Jack volvió a preguntar, pero con una cara enojada esta vez.

El Conejo de Pascua de repente se puso nervioso y pensó en escapar, pero él sabía que Jack lo perseguiría. Respiró hondo y te miro a ti y a Jack.

- Norte quiere que yo…- Bunnymund dijo y se dio cuenta de que el joven guardián estaba bastante serio- te espíe.

Jack se puso furioso y estuvo a punto de usar bastón mágico hasta que tocaste las manos del joven. El chico suspiró profundamente y te miró con sus ojos azules mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Jack siguió preguntando al Conejo de Pascua.

- Realmente no lo sé- Conejo dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Te has dado cuenta de que el Conejo de Pascua hizo un gesto que dejo ver que quería hablar con el joven guardián a solas.

Le susurraste lo que pensabas al oído de Jack y él asintió. Después de unos minutos bajaste las escaleras y esperaste a Jack en la sala mientras continuabas con tu tarea.

- Norte quiere conocerla- Bunnymund dijo cuando te fuiste.

- Oh...ok…- Jack dijo fríamente y continuó- ¿Así que Norte estaciono su viejo trineo en medio de la calle mientras llevaba consigo a Sandman, Tooth y tú? ¡Brillante!- Él dijo inexpresivamente.

El conejo de Pascua lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos- ¡Portal mágico, idiota!- Exclamo con enojo mientras Jack fingía una sonrisa.

- ¿Planeas enviarla al Polo Norte en un portal?- Dijo Jack curiosamente.

- Solo por una noche, compañero- Bunnymund explico.

- ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto el joven guardián seriamente.

- Este sábado- Él contestó.

El joven guardián se rascó la cabeza y se apoyó en su bastón de madera mientras miraba el suelo.

- ¿Ella…?-

- Por supuesto que lo hará. Ella va a matarme si yo no estoy de acuerdo con Norte- Jack dijo cortando al conejo de Pascua, que estaba escondiendo su sonrisa- ¿Eso es todo?- Añadió mirando al Conejito de Pascua.

Bunnymund se acercó a la joven guardián y le susurró- Mantenla lo más alejada de Tooth que puedas.

El chico no sabía a lo que Conejo se refería. Levantó la ceja y Bunnymund sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Solo hazlo- añadió y toco el suelo dos veces con una de sus patas, acto seguido se formo una agujero y salto por él.

El joven guardián lo miró desaparecer y respiró profundamente. Bajó las escaleras y vio que estabas guardando tus cosas, lo cual significaba que habías terminado tu tarea. Miraste al chico y después sonreíste

- ¿Y?- Usted preguntaste con curiosidad mientras te acercabas a él.

- Norte quiere conocerte...- Jack dijo finalmente, ocasionando que tu boca se abriera de la impresión. Después de unos minutos el joven guardián, al ver que no reaccionabas, empujó tu barbilla hacia arriba, cerrando la boca.


	13. Chapter 13

- ¿Santa quiere conocerme?- Preguntaste, presa del pánico caminando alrededor de la sala, mientras que el joven guardián te miraba fijamente -¿Q-qué?- Dijiste al momento en el que dejaste de caminar.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto el serenamente mientras te sonreía.

- ¡No lose!- Gritaste, tocándote la cabeza con ambas manos. Jack te trato de calmar mientras te sentaba en el sofá, cepillo tu cabello, pero tú seguías mirando a todas partes. El joven guardián tocó tu cara y te volviste bruscamente, topándote con su hermosa cara.

- Norte es como un padre para mí desde que me uní a los guardianes- Explicó casualmente mirándote a los ojos- Y él lo sabe- Murmuro.

Sonreíste y negaste con la cabeza mientras soltabas una risita- Bunnymund y Sandy, los trato como hermanos y Tooth es como una hermana mayor- Respiró y te miro con una sonrisa- Y creo Norte simplemente quiere conocer a mi novia-

Se te abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y tu corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente, no pudiste evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando oíste lo que Jack acaba de decir. El te besó en la frente y acaricio tus mejillas con sus dedos pálidos, suaves y fríos. Cerraste los ojos tratando de disfrutar su frio contacto y cuando se detuvo, volviste a abrirlos.

- Así que... ¿vienes?- Te preguntó dulcemente y tú asentiste con la cabeza lentamente. Jack te abrazó con fuerza y tú soltaste una risa.

- ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?- Le preguntaste con curiosidad.

- Este sábado- Él dijo y se rascó la cabeza al recordar que hay algo que se olvidó de decirte- ¿Yo te dije…? ¿He mencionado que iremos al Polo Norte?-

Tu boca se abrió y sacudiste la cabeza mientras mirabas al joven guardián- ¿Acabas de decir... Polo Nor-Norte? - Le preguntaste, tratando de verificar si habías oído bien.

- Sip- dijo Jack y se apoyó en su bastón mientras te miraba.

- Voy al Polo Norte…- Susurraste y miraste al joven guardián con una sonrisa-¡Polo Norte! – Gritaste con alegría, lo que hizo que el joven guardián diera un respingo, pero después empezara a reír.

Suspiraste profundamente y miraste a Jack Frost, quien te devolvió la mirada- ¿Qué? –Te preguntó con curiosidad.

- Simplemente, no lo puedo creer…- Susurraste y el espíritu del invierno levanto una ceja.

- No puedes creer... ¿qué?- Te preguntó.

- No puedo creer que... Jack Frost es mi novio, que es amigo de Santa, el conejo de Pascua, Sandman, el hada de los dientes y el sábado... iré al Polo Norte en… ¿en qué?- le preguntaste pensando cómo iban a llegar ahí.

- Oh... con... uhm... portal mágico- Dijo Jack de manera nerviosa.

Te rascaste la a cabeza y tus ojos parpadearon un par de veces mientras tratabas de procesar toda la información que habías recibido. Te quedaste mirando fijamente a tu novio y después sonreíste.

- Guardianes, portales mágicos, bastones mágicos...- Susurraste sin aliento mientras Jack besaba tu frente.

- Ya te acostumbraras- Dijo el dulcemente.

De repente, el teléfono de la casa sonó y fuiste rápidamente a contestarlo, sabiendo que eran tus padres.

- ¡Hola mama!- Gritaste con alegría- Sí, estoy bien- Agregaste. Has estado hablando con tus padres durante media hora, pero al final, tu sonrisa paso a ser un ceño fruncido- Oh… está bien. No, está bien...- Dijiste con tristeza- Está bien mamá, te quiero mucho y dile a papa que también lo quiero.

Colgaste y el joven guardián se dio cuenta de que estabas quedándote dormida.

- Vamos, tienes que dormir- Él dijo dulcemente.

Tú y Jack fueron a tu habitación e hiciste tu rutina nocturna. El joven guardián te miro meterte en la cama mientras él estaba parando cerca de la ventana. Te diste cuenta de que el chico te estaba observando y lo invitarse a meterse en la cama contigo, lo cual acepto.

Tocaste sus manos frías y pálidas y cerraste los ojos mientras ignorabas la sensación de frío en la mano del joven guardián. Después de unos pocos minutos te quedaste dormida y Jack, que te estaba mirando mientras se encontraba sentado en la cama, empezó a cepillar tu cabello mientras te daba un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

_Hola, gente._

_Cuatro capitulos en un dia ¡Yei!. Me temo informar que me ire de vacaciones a partir del 26 de diciembre y no regresare hasta el 6 de enero. Y el 24 y 25 no subire ningun capitulo, asi que estaré totalmente off. Aun asi, espero subir otros tres capitulos (como maximo) para mañana o el domingo, dependiendo como esten las cosas._

_¿Alguna vez, han estado a menos de cuatro días para la navidad y no han tenido ni un solo regalo comprado? Yo lo estoy experimentando ahora, ¡y es horrible!. Pero bueno, mañana a comprar todo lo que encuentre en las tiendas (que no creo encontrar muchas cosas en si :-s ) _

_Nos vemos, Prim._


	14. Chapter 14

Has estado esperando por este día, el sábado. Estas muy emocionada, pero un poco nerviosa. Jack te ayudó a empacar algo de ropa y las cosas que necesitas. Doblaste la ropa con alegría y entusiasmo para luego meterla en la maleta y una vez que la cerraste, el joven guardián rio y pellizco tu nariz.

- Eres tierna cuando estas emocionada- Dijo dulcemente.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a salir?- Le preguntaste con curiosidad y miraste fijamente los brillantes ojos azules del espíritu del invierno.

Jack miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía tienen que esperar durante dos horas. El volvió la vista hacia ti y te dio una tímida sonrisa.

- Dos horas más...- Dijo en voz baja.

Gimiendo, diste una puñetazo a la cama y después miraste el reloj con el ceño fruncido, Jack, que te había estado observando todo ese tiempo, levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que…- Dijiste con una sonrisa extraña- le puedas pedir a alguien que haga pasar el tiempo más rápido?

El joven guardián se echó a reír y se arrojó sobre la cama. Apenas podía respirar y se estaba tocando el estomago a causa de su ataque de risa.

- Eso… ¡eso es ridículo!- Grito Jack entre risas.

Tu cara se puso roja de la furia y fulminaste al espíritu de invierno quien daba vueltas en tu cama sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué?- le gritaste frenéticamente- Pensé que tal vez había algún tipo de... espíritu del tiempo o algo así- Agregaste.

El joven guardián rió más fuerte cuando oyó la palabra "espíritu del tiempo". Te diste la vuelta y saliste de tu habitación de manera indignada, dejando al joven guardián en su imparable ataque de risa.

Después de unos minutos, Jack bajo por las escaleras mientras soltaba ligeras risitas. Te vio sentada en el sofá con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Se paro enfrente de ti y te miro fijamente, aunque tú lo ignoraste.

- Ah...vamos _- dijo dulcemente, pero todavía tenias una cara furiosa- Tú eres la que me hizo reír- Agrego con una sonrisa dulce.

De repente tu celular sonó. Lo tomaste y leíste el mensaje que te acababa de llegar.

- ¿Quién es? -Te preguntó con curiosidad al ver que no apareció ningún nombre en la pantalla y tú no respondiste de nuevo.

Luego, al ver que no respondías, empezó a repetir la misma pregunta muchas veces y de manera irritada. Cubriste tus oídos y de repente te arrebató el teléfono. Tú lo miraste y viste al joven guardián leer el mensaje.

- ¡Devuélvelo!- le gritaste con ira, pero él te dio una sonrisa peculiar y escondió el teléfono detrás de él, junto con su bastón de madera.

- ¿Quién te mando el mensaje?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras miraba tu rostro enojado.

- ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo?- Le respondiste con furia y te dirigiste de nuevo a él- Es un número nuevo, no tengo ni idea-

El joven guardián te miro y te dio el teléfono, tú se lo arrebataste y volviste a sentarte en el sofá. Jack se sentó a su lado y trato de mirar a escondidas lo que ibas a responder, pero tú lo cubriste con tus manos.

De repente, el teléfono volvió a sonar y Jack trató de tomarlo, pero tú te alejaste de él, frustrando sus planes. Él gimió y se puso delante de ti apoyado en su bastón. Se te abrieron los ojos al leer el mensaje y tu rostro se volvió más enojado.

- Lo hare pagar por esto- Susurraste y Jack levanto una ceja.

- ¿Quién te mando el mensaje?- Jack pregunto mientras te miraba confundido y un poco celoso. No hablaste de nuevo y el joven guardián respiró hondo y te miro fijamente.

- Si no me vas a decir, no nos vamos- Advirtió. Los miraste enojada y le diste el teléfono de mala gana.

Él lo tomó y leyó el mensaje. Pero después de un tiempo, te lo devolvió sin ningún comentario.

- Así que... espíritu del tiempo, eh...- Dijo Jack recordando lo habías dicho hace unos minutos.

- Ya basta- Susurraste con tono enfadado. El chico lanzo una carcajada y cepillo tu cabello. El miro hacia el reloj y después te lo señalo, tú lo miraste confundida pero al darte cuenta que hora era, sonreíste y corriste a tu habitación para recoger tus maletas.

El joven guardián se recargo en la pared de a sala, con el bastón en su hombro y su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras te esperaba. Y debemos acotar que soltó una sonora carcajada cuando te vio bajar corriendo las escaleras, con las maletas en mano.

Tomaste las llaves y arrastraste al joven guardián contigo hacia el patio.

- ¡Guau, si que tienes fuerza!- Dijo Jack sorprendido cuando lo arrastre mientras corrías- ¡Vamos en sentido equivocado! – Grito el al ver que iban en la dirección incorrecta. Tú te detuviste y después de unos segundos, diste la media vuelta y volviste a correr.

- Eso fue vergonzoso…- Susurraste. El joven guardián pellizco tu nariz y te detuvo cuando estuvieron en el lugar de encuentro.

- ¿Esto es todo?- Le preguntaste cuando viste el lugar, no era lo que estabas esperando- Aquí no hay nada-

Jack se echó a reír y te dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Ya verás- Susurro.

De repente, sentiste viento frío chocar con tu espalda y definitivamente, Jack no era el causante de aquello.

- Él está aquí- Dijo el joven guardián con una sonrisa.

- Hola Jack- Se escucho decir a alguien, sin embargo, no había nadie a la vista. Tras inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, te diste cuenta de que había una sombra no muy lejos de ustedes, y tú automáticamente supiste de quien se trataba.

- Déjame adivinar... el conejo de Pascua- Dijiste y el joven guardián profirió una risita.

-Bueno, yo lo llamo Canguro de Pascua- Jack dijo y tú soltaste una carcajada.

Bunnymund, que lo había escuchado todo, salió de las sombras y camino hacia ustedes de manera indignada- ¡Yo no soy un canguro! -gritó con enojo.

- Sí, claro…- dijo Jack tratando de castrar más al conejito. De pronto, en su cara apareció una sonrisa malévola y te miro de reojo- ¡Eres una mascota de Pascua! -gritó divertido.

Tu boca se entreabrió y te sonrojaste ya que sabias quien le había metido esa idea a Jack.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene un nuevo apodo?- Pregunto Bunnymund, a lo que Jack sonrió socarronamente- ¡Eres un cubo de hielo parlante!

No pudiste evitar reír, lo que causo que el joven guardián te mirara con enojo.

- Esta vez ganaste, canguro…- murmuró con ira y el Conejo de Pascua le dio una sonrisa malévola al espíritu del invierno.

- ¿Estás lista, _? -preguntó, y automáticamente, dos cosas peludas aparecieron detrás de ti, las dos con un pelaje de color marrón, con unos diez metros de altura y tenían una coleta un poco graciosa en la parte superior de sus cabezas. También notaste que estaban sosteniendo un saco rojo. Corriste hasta donde estaba el joven guardián y te escondiste detrás de él. Jack se echó a reír y se volvió para mirarte.

- Descuida, son solo… yetis - Dijo serenamente.

- Pensé que…- Él te sonrió dulcemente, y de alguna manera te sentiste relajada, como si nada pudiera hacerte daño- No importa...- susurraste- Y… ¿Por qué el saco?- Preguntaste con curiosidad mientras observas lo que los yetis están sosteniendo. El te miro preocupado y te empezaste a sentir nerviosa.

- Ellos-ellos van a- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- tendrás que viajar en esa cosa- El susurro y tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor- Descuida, iremos los dos ahí-

- Apresúrate compañero, que vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo Bunnymund rompiendo el silencio. Suspiraste profundamente y miraste al joven guardián, quien te sonrió con dulzura.

Uno de los yetis abrió un portal y agarró a Jack por la capucha y lo puso dentro del saco violentamente, pero el otro yeti abrió el siguiente saco, donde probablemente ibas a viajar, y te puso en él con suavidad. Reíste cuando viste que el Yeti encargado de transportar a Jack, tiro el saco con la misma violencia que cuando puso al joven guardián dentro de él.

Tragaste saliva y pudiste sentir como te cargaban y te acercaban al portal; todo estaba oscuro allí adentro, así que lo último que pudiste hacer fue abrazarte a ti misma y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Si, ya se, yo dije que iba a actualizar el siete y de verdad, lamento no poder hacerlo y haberlos recompensado con este único capitulo._

_Pero desde hace tres días he estado con una fiebre de los mil demonios (¡38.5 grados señoras y señores, durante casi un día!) acompañado de vomito y gripe. De hecho, la gripe aun persiste._

_Y se preguntaran quien fue el causante de aquello, bueno pues, pongasmolo en que fue una rica y MUY fría agua de piña._

_Aun así pido piedad a los que en estos momentos quieran asesinarme por recompensarlos tan vagamente. Pero realmente he estado muy enferma (razón por la que falta ayer y hoy a la escuela). Así que prácticamente estoy aquí por el puro compromiso de darles un nuevo capitulo._

_Mmm... ¡Ah si!, como he terminado mis vacaciones y pronto tendré que volver a la escuela, quisiera establecer algo así como un horario. Para que mis actualizaciones no sean tan... inestables. Así que, ¿un capitulo cada dos días? o ¿cinco capítulos cada semana? Por favor contesten, ya que esto de actualizar dos días si, tres no, uno si, otro no... esta raro._

_Bueno, nos vemos pronto y espero que para algunos de los lectores esto apacigüe su hambre (de leer mas capítulos, obviamente). Realmente agradezco todos los comentarios, favoritos y followers, al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas que leen la traduccion, aunque no comenten._

_¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Megan ya hizo segunda parte! No saben lo genial que fue ver que había una segunda parte de Life with Jack Frost... y que teniamos (hablo en plural, ya que son muchas las que leen el fic) un hijo con el espíritu del invierno *esto necesita una celebracion* ¡Gracias, Megan! _

_Ahora si, nos vemos._

_¡Camita, ahi voy!_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMER: NADA AQUÍ ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y LA TRAMA DE MEGANFROST89. YO SOLO SOY LA ENCARGADA DE TRADUCIR EL FIC.**

* * *

¿Por qué están tardando tanto?- Norte dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación y miraba el reloj, Jack y tu ya estaban tres minutos tarde.

De repente, se abrió el portal mágico y Norte empezó a emocionarse.

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones!- Grito él, con su fuerte acento ruso.

Sandman despertó alarmado y miro al jefe de los guardianes con enojo mientras hacía dibujos rápidos encima de su cabeza.

- Aquí viene Jack- Dijo Norte con emoción. Tooth sonrió abiertamente mientras una de sus haditas se desmayaba… el problema era que ella no sabía que alguien más venia con el joven guardián.

Ella comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus haditas nerviosamente y después de un minuto o dos Jack salió del portal.

Se arrastró fuera del saco un poco maridado. Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente y agarró su bastón de madera y se volvió hacia el portal, preparándose para atraparte.

- ¿Hay otro saco?- Tooth pregunta confundida mientras veía a Jack atrapar otro saco y ponerlo suavemente en el suelo.

- ¡Eso fue divertido!- Dijiste alegremente mientras el joven guardián se echaba a reír y te ayuda a pararte. Cepillo tu cabello y te inspeccionó cuidadosamente, revisando si no te habías hecho daño- Estoy bien- Susurraste mientras sonreías.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Tooth a Norte, pero el líder se limito a abrir los ojos más de la cuenta y evitar a Hada.

- Wow...-Usted dijo casi sin aliento- Debe ser una broma- agregó mientras mirabas atentamente todo el lugar.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - Jack dijo con una sonrisa- Eso es exactamente lo que dije cuando vine por primera vez aquí-

Dejaste de inspeccionar el lugar ya que te diste cuenta de que los otros guardianes te miraban, tú saludaste tímidamente.

- ¡Bienvenido, _!- North dijo alegremente- Yo soy Norte, y pienso que Jack ya te hablo de mi-

Asentiste tímidamente y te acercaste a Jack. El joven guardián te miró y se dio cuenta de estabas muy tímida y casi no hablabas. Él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro para darte apoyo y se dirigió a los otros guardianes.

- Ya conoces a Conejo, ¿no?- Te pregunto Jack y te le asentiste. Miraste a Bunnymund y el te dio una sonrisa tranquila, pero al pasar la vista al espíritu del invierno su expresión se volvió enojada.

- Y este es Sandman- Dijo él mientras miraba a Sandy- Puedes decirle Sandy- Agregó.

No te esperabas que el Hombre de Arena luciera de esa forma, pero aun así quedas sorprendida al verlo. El está hecho de algo de oro parecido a la arena. Te reíste cuando te saludo con su pequeña mano.

- Hola Sandy...- Le dijiste cordialmente y empezó a dibujar figuras arriba de su cabeza. Miraste al joven guardián, preguntándole que decía… pero al parecer el tampoco lo entiende.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada Sandy?- Dijo Norte con una sonrisa y Sandman saco arena de sus dos orejas, dejando en claro que estaba tratando de decir algo y que ahora estaba enojado. Reíste con dulzura mientras Sandy se sonrojaba.

- Y este es el hada de los dientes- Jack continuó. Miraste a Tooth y esta te sonrió, saludándote educadamente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece, _?- Te preguntó Norte con una sonrisa mientras abría los brazos y señalaba todo el lugar.

- Este lugar es increíble….- Respondiste dulcemente con una sonrisa y el líder se echó a reír.

De repente, escuchaste un ruido detrás de ti y te volviste en el momento justo en el unos elfos caminaban hacia ustedes.

-¿Son los elfos...?- Preguntaste a Jack y el asintió.

Uno de los elfos que sostenía una bandeja con galletas caminó hacia ti y te ofreció la bandeja, pero el joven guardián pasó su bastón por el duende y de repente se quedo congelado. Miraste al espíritu del invierno con una ceja alzada.

- Realmente no querrás comer eso- Dijo con una sonrisa extraña y tú sacudiste la cabeza mientras soltabas una carcajada.

- ¡Entonces…!- Jack grito hacia Norte- ¿Cómo está la lista de los niños malos?- añadió mientras caminaba por la habitación con su bastón de madera en sus hombros.

Tú te cruzaste de brazos y miraste al joven guardián mientras sonreías dulcemente, Norte, te miro y sonrió de una manera extraña.

- Tienes el récord... de nuevo- Dijo Norte con pesadez y respiro profundamente

- ¿Qué hizo este muchacho para convertirte en su-…- Bunnymund estaba a punto de continuar cuando el joven golpeó su bastón en el piso y frío soplo hacia ellos.

Todos ellos se cubrieron el rostro a causa del aire frio. Su boca se entreabrió y miraste perpleja al espíritu del invierno enfrente de ti.

- ¿Decías?- Dijo Jack con enojo mientras se apoyaba en su bastón y fulminaba al conejo de Pascua. Bunnymund tragó saliva y miró a Norte, pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Música! -Gritó y Jack miro enfadado a los elfos que había alrededor de él.

- ¡Sin música! -gritó con furia.

Cubriste tu boca al tiempo que ocultas tu risa al ver a Jack enfadado. Norte te miraba nerviosamente y asintió. Te dirigiste hacia el joven guardián y pusiste tu brazo alrededor de su cintura. Parpadeó dos veces, sorprendido y volvió la cabeza para mirarte mientras tú le sonreías.

Suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. Aflojo su agarre del bastón y miro a sus compañeros guardianes, aun asustados.

- ¿No quieres tour _?- Jack preguntó con una sonrisa. La cara de Norte se ilumino.

- ¡Lo había olvidado!- Gritó Santa con alegría. El guardián joven puso su brazo alrededor de tus hombros y juntos siguieron al líder de los guardianes.

El hada de los dientes y sus haditas se te quedaron mirando fijamente mientras cruzaban los brazos y los seguían. Sandman sigue haciendo extrañas figuras encima de su cabeza y tú no tienes idea de lo que está diciendo. Solo le sonríes y asientes cada cierto tiempo.

Miraste a los yetis trabajar mientras los elfos hacían tonterías… en las que resultaban dañados. Jack noto que mirabas con el ceño fruncido a los elfos y se echo a reír, llamando tu atención.

- También pensé que los elfos fabricaban los juguetes- Te susurró mientras soltaba una ligera risa. Mientras caminas, una esfera de navidad casi te cae encima, pero te moviste lo suficientemente rápido y no sufriste ningún daño, sin embargo, el elfo que la lanzo quedo completamente congelado.

- Estúpidos elfos...- Murmuró Jack y siguió caminando.

- Van a estar bien…- Jack susurro al ver que no dejabas de ver al elfo congelado, que seguía moviendo sus ojos.

- No estoy preocupado por ello...- Le susurraste, solo suficientemente alto para que el joven guardián pudiera escuchar.

- Por favor...no voy a hacerte eso...- dijo. Pero te dio una sonrisa malévola cuando que soltaste un suspiro de alivio- A menos que... -añadió y se acerco a ti.

- ¡Inténtalo y te voy a golpear!- Dijiste airadamente mientras agitabas el puño enfrente de la cara del joven guardián.

- ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!- Dijo él mientras sonreía. Se echó a reír y seguiste caminando mientras el espíritu del invierno se rascaba la cabeza.

Después de algunas horas de caminata alrededor del lugar de Norte, Jack observo que estas realmente cansada. De pronto, Jack te pidió que sostuvieras su bastón mágico y tú lo tomaste con ambas manos. Los otros guardianes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el joven guardián acaba de hacer.

Él no quiere que nadie toque su amado bastón de madera, pero ahora lo estas sosteniendo tu. Te sentiste confundida, pero inmediatamente, el joven guardián te cargo y te llevo en sus brazos.

- ¡Woah, hey!- Le gritaste y sentiste sorpresa- ¿Qué…?-

El joven guardián te miro fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules claros que hicieron quedarte sin palabras y aliento.

- ¿Está lista la cena? -Preguntó Jack a Norte y este asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta- ¡Nos vemos en el comedor! - Gritó con alegría y echó un vistazo a ti- Andando- Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Vas a…- Apenas pudiste empezar la oración cuando Jack saltó y voló hasta el comedor. Cubriste tus ojos mientras aferras el bastón mágico, escuchando el sonido de la risa del joven guardián. Jack te poso suavemente en el suelo y temblaste ligeramente mientras ibas y te sentabas en una silla.

- Adviérteme la próxima vez- Le dijiste en voz baja y el joven guardián pellizcó tu nariz.

Te has dado cuenta de que los alimentos ya están preparados en la mesa y los miraste con asombro.

- Wow... esto es como una fiesta...- Le dijiste a Jack y se rió.

Unos minutos más tarde, los otros guardianes llegaron y Jack se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. El espíritu invierno vio algo peculiar en Norte.

- No sabía que Santa llevara gafas...- Murmuraste.

- Yo tampoco- Jack contestó y miró Norte.

Todos se sentaron en sus sillas y, por supuesto, tú te sentaste junto al joven guardián. Todos ustedes empezaron a hablar y reír. Sin embargo, notaste que el hada de los dientes no está hablando mucho y viste que Sandy se quedo dormido mientras comía, lo que te hizo reír.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? Refrigerador andante…- Dijo Bunnymund, lo que llamó la atención de todos, incluso Sandy despertó al oírlo y todos miraron nerviosamente a los dos rivales mientras el joven guardián le daba una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Como me has llamado? Mascota de Pascua- Le preguntó irritado y miró al Conejo de Pascua con ira.

Lentamente bebiste de tu vaso de agua mientras mirabas atentamente a los dos. Dirigiste la vista a Norte, ya que obviamente estabas asustada de lo que podía suceder. El Conejo de Pascua de repente se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre la mesa con enojo, inclinándose cerca del joven guardián.

- Yo no soy una mascota, compañero- Él gritó. Jack se puso de pie para enfrentar a Conejo, cogiendo su personal con fuerza.

- Sí que lo eres...- Jack insistió trato de castrar a Bunnymund. Sandy miró a los dos y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y no te diste cuenta de que él se durmió de nuevo- ¡Eres una mascota de Pascua que le tiene miedo de los galgos!- el espíritu del invierno agregó.

El Conejo de Pascua sacó sus bombas de huevo y Jack cogió su bastón con más fuerza- Recordaras muy bien este día…- Siseo Bunnymund y los ojos del chico se convirtieron en un remolino de ira.

- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó con furia y un poco curioso.

- Debido a que...- Dijo y se preparó para lanzar un huevo bomba- ¡Hoy voy a matar a un refrigerador parlante!- Él exclamó.

Antes de que un alboroto sucediera, Norte golpeó la mesa duro y se quitó las gafas. Todos ellos se calmaron y miraron al líder.

- ¡Alto!-Él exclamó- ¡O los encerrare solos en una habitación!- Los dos guardianes se miraron y tragaron saliva- ¡Y saben perfectamente de que habitación hablo!- Añadió.

Ambos dieron unos pasos atrás con los brazos cruzados. Miraste a Norte que te miro de vuelta y te dio una sonrisa dulce.

- No sabía que usara anteojos- Susurraste, ya que sentías sintiendo curiosidad hacia los lentes de Santa.

- Oh no, querida- Dijo alegremente con su acento ruso- Yo solo los llevo para quitármelos dramáticamente cuando sienta ira- Todos ustedes miraron mas atentamente a Norte- Bueno… es difícil hacerlo con los lentes de contacto- Agrego con indiferencia.

- Oh… vaya…- Susurraron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bueno, como dije en el capitulo anterior, se establecerían horarios para la actualización. Di dos opciones: un capitulo cada dos dias o cinco cada semana. La mayoría quiso lo del capitulo cada dos días... así que, esta decidido._

_ Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, ya que cosas interesantes están por suceder y esto es solo como un pequeño descanso._

_Para los que quieran saber: Ya me siento mejor y la enfermedad se ha ido. Ahora solo queda un poco de gripe y ya esta siendo tratada._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y followers. De verdad aprecio mucho que sigan la historia, aun después de no actualizar tan frecuentemente. Y aunque parezca que no, leo los comentarios y he de admitir que algunos me sacaron un grito de alegría._

_Te mando un saludo muy grande Megan (si es que estas leyendo esto) y espero que te encuentres bien. Cuando lei la parte de la pelea en Teen Guardian Parents, estaba asi como :´-( y :- y cuando paso todo lo de volver al pasado para evitar que Pitch mate a Jack fue algo así como: ¡Can´t control my feelings!. Espero que haya por ahí alguna chica que sace a flote nuestros celos (Creo que deberia dejar esto en un review ya que estoy dando spoilers sin querer, pero me da flojera... sorry) _

_Nos vemos dentro de dos dias ;-)_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sus propietarios son Dreamworks y Meganfrost89, yo solo soy la traductora._**

* * *

Jack te hizo pasar a tu habitación y te dejó allí para que te pudieras cambiar. Él esperó afuera hasta que terminaste. De repente, el Conejo de Pascua pasó por allí y vio el joven guardián esperando delante de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estás, compañero?- Pregunto Bunny cortésmente, lo cual provoco que el joven guardián se mostrara sorprendido, y a la vez desconfiado.

- Bien-. Dijo el simplemente en un susurro. Bajo la vista y pudo ver a los yetis trabajando en la planta de abajo

- Bien, bien...- dijo Bunnymund con indiferencia mientras miraba su boomerang- Ella es muy especial para ti ¿no?- Pregunto.

Repentinamente, el joven guardián se sintió a gusto al tener una conversación formal con Bunny, sin arrogancia, miradas furtivas o sarcasmo.

- Oh, Norte quiere que le preguntes algo…- Dijo el Conejo de Pascua y miró al joven guardián atentamente.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el espíritu del invierno con curiosidad mientras observa con resentimiento Bunnymund.

- El quiere que le preguntes a _ que sintió cuando sostuvo tu bastón- Dijo serenamente. El joven guardián levantó una ceja y asintió sintiéndose inseguro de una manera poco habitual, al igual que curioso por lo que le había pedido Norte.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Bunnymund comenzó a burlarse del joven guardián, guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

- Lo siento por hacerte esperar- Le susurraste con pena y el espíritu invierno sólo te sonrió y entro a la habitación.

Tomaste tu cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz y te sentaste enfrente de la ventana, donde había una hermosa vista del Polo Norte. Te sentaste en la silla y abriste tu cuaderno para empezar a dibujar.

El joven guardián se paro detrás de ti y echo vistazo a lo que estabas dibujando y sonrió cuando lo vio. Levantaste la vista y viste los brillantes ojos azules del joven guardián, por un momento, creíste perderte en ellos, pero después sonreíste y volviste a tu trabajo.

- Oye…- Dijiste, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué?- El espíritu de invierno te preguntó inquisitivamente y movió su cara más cerca de ti.

- Este es el mejor sábado de la historia- Le dijiste con una sonrisa. El joven guardián acaricio tu cabello y poso sus fríos labios en tu frente, después, bajo lentamente hacia tu oído.

Reíste al sentir sus dientes mordiéndote tu oreja, y cerraste los ojos por el placer. Después de unos minutos, te dejo tranquila, muy a tu pesar, y se apoyo en tu bastón mientras terminabas el dibujo.

Te pusiste de pie y pusiste tu cuaderno de dibujo en la silla y te sentaste junto al joven guardián, que estaba en tu cama. Te has dado cuenta de que te ha estado mirando fijamente y empezaste a sentir curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntas y acariciaste su cara son suavidad. Él puso sus manos arriba de las tuyas y suspiro profundamente.

- Quiero preguntarte algo…- Susurro y se aseguro de que estuvieras escuchando con atención-Norte quiere saber lo que sentiste cuando sostuviste mi bastón- Él agregó.

Parpadeaste un par de veces y miraste al bastón de madera- Nada...- Respondiste simplemente y con curiosidad en tu voz- ¿Por qué?- Preguntaste.

- Yo realmente no lo sé...- Él dijo y miró a su bastón- Norte no me dijo nada en realidad- Él agregó.

De repente, bostezaste y el espíritu de invierno te acostó en tu cama con suavidad. Te arropaste mientras Jack encendía la luz y se sentaba en la esquina.

- ¿Aun no vas a dormir?- Preguntas pensativa mientras cepillas el pelo del joven guardian.

Él negó con la cabeza y tocó tus mejillas con sus frías manos, para después acariciarlas.

- No, todavía no- Dijo el- Tengo que hacer algo- Él agregó.

Asentiste lentamente mientras abrazas la mano del joven guardián. El se inclino más cerca de tu cara y te dio un dulce beso.

Tus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo cuando se separaron y el chico te miro fijamente a los ojos. Te cepillo el pelo y después de unos minutos, te quedaste dormida.

El joven guardián se puso de pie y cuando iba de camino a la salida, vio al conejito de Pascua mirándolo con una sonrisa peculiar de él.

El joven guardián se sonrojó y empujo a Bunnymund afuera, después, bajo las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Aw… creo que alguien está enamorado- Dijo Bunny con gracia.

El joven guardián se dio la vuelta y fulmino al Conejo de Pascua. El espíritu de invierno fue directo al cuarto de Norte.

Cuando él y el Conejo de Pascua entraron en la habitación, vieron a los otros esperando por ellos y vio a Norte de pie delante de la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados.

Bunnymund cerró la puerta suavemente y se quedó junto a sus compañeros guardianes y esperó a que Santa empezara a hablar.

- Así que... Jack Frost- dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio- ¿qué dijo?-añadió.

Todos miraron al joven guardián, que estaba sentado en la mesa mientras apoyado su bastón de madera en ella. Miró a cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en Norte.

- Ella no sintió nada- Dijo Jack serenamente y sus compañeros guardianes miraron a Norte.

- Bunnymund- dijo Norte y el Conejo de Pascua miró al líder- Toca el bastón de Jack- El lo miró inexpresivamente y el Conejo de Pascua echó un vistazo al joven guardián.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Jack de manera brusca.

- Ya verás- Dijo seriamente y el espíritu del invierno miró receloso a Bunnymund.

Jack sostuvo su bastón lejos de él y el Conejo de Pascua se acercó y miró a Santa, que se encontraba tranquilo.

Bunnymund respiró hondo y agarró el bastón de madera de Jack. De repente gritó y él quito bruscamente sus manos y se las froto suavemente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Jack.

- ¡Mi mano se electrifico con tu estúpido bastón!- Gritó Bunnymund y siguió frotándose las manos.

Jack miró al líder, quien asintió con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó lo que dijo Bunnymund.

- Sandy…- Norte le dijo a Sandman y se rehusó hasta que Santa le miro con severidad. Sandy toco el bastón con un dedo y después lo retiro rápidamente y lo puso en su boca.

- Tooth...- Norte continuó y ella lo toco y pasó lo mismo- ¿Ves ahora Jack?- Pregunto.

Jack miró a su bastón de madera y lo tomo con fuerza- Ni si quiera yo puedo tocarlo Jack- Norte continuó. El joven guardián caminó hacia el líder y lo miró con el rostro confundido.

- ¿Por qué no hace nada contra _? Es decir, es demasiado doloroso para ella como para que pueda ocultarlo-

-No lo sé...- Susurro Norte, mirando fijamente al joven guardián- El bastón te eligió a ti como su dueño- Explicó- Pero yo no entiendo muy bien por qué no reacciona contra _ cuando ella lo toca- añadió.

- El bastón es una parte de ti ahora y _ también es parte de ti, lo que la convierte en parte de tu bastón- Razono Santa- Jack... estas enamorado de una humana- Agrego Norte y los guardianes lo miraron sorprendidos y con lastima, en especial Tooth- ¿Sabes lo que…?-

Jack golpeó su bastón en el suelo con ira, lo que hizo que sus compañeros guardianes se cubrieran del frío. El joven guardián miró a Norte con ira y tristeza en sus ojos y el líder le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

- No me lo recuerdes...- Dijo Jack con furia, pero su tono se escuchaba asustado- Tiene que haber una opción…siempre hay una opción...- añadió. Norte sonrió y acarició la cabeza del espíritu del invierno.

- Debe haber una… y la vamos a encontrar- Dijo Norte y en el rostro de Jack se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias... Santa- Dijo él con sinceridad.

- Ve a dormir ahora, se está haciendo tarde- Dijo el amablemente y el joven guardián asintió. Voló a tu cuarto después de que acabara la reunión.

- ¿Es posible compañero?- Preguntó Bunnymund a Norte, preocupado por Jack.

- Todo es posible- Dijo Norte simplemente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de William Joyce y la trama de Meganfrost89, yo solo soy la traductora**

* * *

Has estado ayudando a Santa a prepararse para la navidad. Los elfos hacían lo posible para fastidiar a los yetis mientras trabajaban, lo que te hizo reír. De repente, oíste al joven guardián gritar tu nombre, y apareció volando segundos después.

- ¡_!- Grito preocupado y tú te soltaste a reír. Jack se limito a fulminarte con la mirada mientras volaba hacia ti- ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!- Grito frenéticamente, mientras tu acariciabas sus pálidas mejillas, lo que le hizo calmarse.

- He estado ayudando aquí y ¡es muy divertido!- Dijiste con emoción. Él sonrió y te pellizcó la nariz suavemente antes de volver a su trabajo.

Sandy llegó y los llamó a ambos para el desayuno. El joven guardián te cargo y voló hacia el comedor. Cuando llegaron viste los otros guardianes allí, esperando. Todos se sentaron y la comida, traída por los elfos, apareció enfrente de ustedes. Después de comer, Norte propuso salir a jugar antes que te fueras y tú aceptaste alegremente. Santa te dio ropa de invierno y te la pusiste antes de salir.

- ¡Esta haciendo frio!- le gritaste al espíritu del invierno al sentir el frio congelando tus huesos.

- Es porque estás quieta-dijo con una risa y pellizco tu nariz. Jack se aparto y cogió un poco de nieve, para después hacerla una bolita. Tú abriste los ojos con miedo al darte cuenta de lo que tenía en mente.

- ¡Oh no, no, no!- Le gritaste, pero él no te hizo caso. Se está preparando para lanzar la bola de nieve y te echaste a correr.

- Mira a Sandy. Él no tiene frio como ustedes- Jack dijo en voz alta y se echó a reír cuando el Hombre de Arena se quedó atascado en la nieve y Norte trató de ayudarlo, pero en lugar de eso quedó atascado también.

- ¿No crees que deberías ayudarles en vez de reírte de ellos?- Le dijiste con una sonrisa.

- ¡No!- El espíritu de invierno gritó y miró como lo fulminaste con la mirada. De repente, le tiraste una bola de nieve que le golpeó justo en la cara. Su risa desapareció y comenzó a perseguirte. Después de unos minutos de correr, te detuviste, pero el espíritu del invierno no lo hizo.

- No quiero jugar más... necesito descansar- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras recuperabas el aliento-

- Oh, no... ¡Tu seguirás corriendo!- gritó con fiereza. Te paraste frente a él y le diste un rápido beso, lo que hizo que la bola de nieve que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, se le cayera.

- Ni modo, tendrás que aceptarlo- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras mirabas la cara de Jack. Después, fuiste a sentarte en la roca en la que Bunnymund estaba- Hey... ¿por qué no te unes?- Preguntaste al conejo de Pascua inocentemente y miraste a sus ojos verdes.

- No me gusta la nieve, _- Dijo tímidamente y te dio una sonrisa amable- ¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Conejo mientras miraba a Jack riéndose de Santa y Sandy, que aun seguían atorados en la nieve.

- Sólo estoy descansando, después de que Jack me persiguiera por una media hora- Susurraste con tono divertido, y a la vez enojado.

El joven guardián siguió riéndose de sus compañeros guardianes mientras les aventaba bolas de nieve.

- Se ve patético...- Murmuró Bunny con una sonrisa extraña.

- ¡Ya basta, Jack!- Norte gritó mientras sostenía a Sandy y evitaba que se hundiera de nuevo- ¡Te lo he repetido muchas veces!- Grito enojado.

El guardián de la diversión camino junto a ellos una vez que lograron mantenerse estables, trataba de no reír, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo cada vez que los veía.

Norte y Sandy empezaron a lanzarle bolas de nieve a Jack, pero ninguno lograba darle, lo que provocaba que el ego del joven guardián se hiciera más grande de lo que era. Después de unas cuantas risas, Jack voló hacia donde estaba Conejo y tú y miro de manera retadora a Bunnymund.

- ¡Vamos, dame tu mejor tiro!- Jack retó al guardián y ambos crearon la mayor bola de nieve que pudieron hacer y la lanzaron al mismo tiempo, todos creían que Bunny iba a salir victorioso, pero por desgracia Jack se agachó antes de que la bola de Conejo lo golpeara y Bunnymund fue golpeado por la creación del joven guardián.

Cubriste tu boca y miraste con horror a Conejo, que se encontraba acostado boca abajo en la nieve. Norte y Sandy también se quedaron contemplando con horror a Bunny.

Bunnymund movió sus orejas (lo cual significaba que estaba vivo) y se puso de pie muy furioso, mirando al joven guardián fijamente.

La cara enojada del Conejo de Pascua se volvió para mirar a Sandy y Norte, que seguían congelados en sus lugares. Sacó sus bombas de huevo y les dio una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Quieren que me una?- Dijo Bunnymund- Está bien... ¡Voy a unirme!- Bunnymund gritó y comenzó a perseguir a Norte y Sandy.

El joven guardián se rió y rodó sobre la nieve mientras abraza a su estómago. Miraste al malhumorado Conejo de Pascua, el espadachín corriendo asustado y Sandman, lindo y tierno con la boca y los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

-¡Alto ahí!- Bunnymund gritó mientras perseguía a Norte.

- ¡Dame una buena razón por la que deba parar!- Contestó Norte mientras seguía "corriendo por su vida".

- ¡Puedo golpearte con algunas de mis bombas, eh!- Bunnymund dijo con enojo y lanzo una bomba contra el líder de los guardianes, pero falló.

- ¿Qué persona cuerda querría ser alcanzada por una bomba de Pascua?-Exclamó Norte

- ¡No llores cuando te golpee!- Dijo Bunnymund.

Al oír eso, te echaste a reír con Jack y te acostaste sobre la nieve. Has intentado dejar de reír, pero simplemente no puedes. Te sentaste y observaste a los guardianes persiguiéndose unos a otros.

De repente, las campanas del reloj de Santa sonaron y todos se detuvieron y voltearon a verte con una dulce sonrisa. Sabias que ya era hora.

El Conejo de Pascua lanzó sus bombas de huevos al líder mientras él estaba distraído. La cara Norte se puso negra y su traje rojo quedo de la misma manera que su cara. Ahora, el líder era el que estaba persiguiendo a Bunnymund, mientras los demás se reían.

- Hey Santa... me tengo que ir- Dijiste con tristeza cuando todos habían regresado al taller de Norte.

- Muy bien, tengan cuidado- Dijo él con su acento ruso. Tú le sonreíste y te despediste de los demás guardianes. Norte abrió el portal mágico que conduce a tu casa y el espíritu del invierno se adentro en el junto contigo.

- ¡Hogar dulce hogar!- Dijiste con entusiasmo y saltaste alrededor de tu querida casa- Es muy raro...- susurraste y tu rostro se ensombreció de repente- Fui al Polo Norte y ahora estoy de nuevo aquí, en menos de un minuto… ¡Cool! – Dijiste con alegría y el joven guardián te abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía.

De repente, el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron entre sí, sin idea de quién podría ser. Miraste por el agujero que había en la puerta y viste a tu primo al otro lado. Te volviste hacia Jack y pusiste tus dedos en los labios antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hey!- Dijiste con alegría y tu primo te sonrió.

- Hey _- Te saludo él, abrazándote- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? –preguntó. Tú lo miraste con nerviosismo.

- Uhmm...- Balbuceaste- Yo... me fui con un amigo... sí- Dijiste con tono inseguro y tu primo no se puso feliz con la respuesta. Entro a tu casa y la miro detenidamente.

- ¿Quien? -preguntó con un tono extraño- ¿Qué amigo?-preguntó de nuevo.

- Ya sabes… el que se fue a Canadá…- Respondiste nerviosa.

- Oh, no lo conozco- Dijo él mientras caminaba alrededor de tu casa. Levantaste la vista y viste al joven guardián flotando cerca del techo.

- Vine ayer y no estabas en casa, solo estoy tratando de cuidarte -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oh, sí- Susurraste.

Tu primo termino de mirar alrededor de la casa y se despidió de ti antes de irse. Cerraste la puerta mientras suspirabas con alivio.

- Eso estuvo cerca...- Murmuraste y el joven guardián aterrizo cerca de ti y besó tu cabeza-

- ¿No tienes hambre?- Te preguntó el, pensativo.

- No... Todavía estoy llena de la comida que nos dio Santa…- Entonces te callaste y el joven guardián te miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto él.

Sacudiste la cabeza y miraste al joven guardián con una sonrisa- No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

El joven guardián se echó a reír y te dio un beso repentino que hizo que tus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal y tus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo.

- Aw… estas sonrojada-

* * *

_Hola, ¿come les ha ido?_

_Pues, hace dos semanas que volvi a la escuela y es algo asi como: Tarea, tarea everywhere. XD_

_Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Y un saludo muy grande a ti Megan, espero que pronto puedas actualizar la secuela (Porque realmente, estoy comiendome las uñas mientras espero) Lol._

_Ah si, ¿quieren que les conteste los reviews? Bueno, realmente se me vino hoy mismo, ya saben, lluvia de ideas; pero si prefieren que no les conteste esta bien, aun asi, tomen por seguro que los leo y que he llegado a apreciarlos mucho (a los lectores, aunque claro, tambien a los reviews)_

_Nos vemos en 2 dias. _


	18. Chapter 18

La televisión está encendida y el joven guardián ha estado observándola, sin embargo, Jack ha estado enfrente de ti todo este tiempo que tienes que estarte levantando a cada rato ya que no vez nada más que la cabeza de tu querido guardián.

- ¡Jack Overland Frost!- Gritaste, pero obviamente no te hizo caso. Siguio golpeando la pantalla con su bastón de madera, como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

De repente, el espíritu del invierno se volvió y te miro con una sonrisa en sus labios- Dijiste mi nombre completo- Dijo él mientras se sentaba a tu lado.

- ¡Por fin!- Gritaste cuando Jack dejo de estorbarte. Al final, cuando estabas acomodándote para ver tu serie favorita, te diste cuenta de que ya había terminado- ¡Maldita sea!- Gritaste y apagaste el televisor con furia-

- ¿No puedes prenderla otra vez?- Dijo Jack pensativo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de tu hombro.

- ¡No!- Gritaste con ira- No es una televisión mágica Jack, y esto- Gritaste señalando al control remoto- ¡Es solo un simple control remoto!- Le gritaste a Jack, fulminándolo con la mirada-

Jack Frost se rió antes de pellizcarte la nariz y besarte en la frente, pero eso no aminoro tu enojo. Te pusiste de pie y pusiste el control remoto sobre la mesa del centro con rudeza. Subiste las escaleras con intención de dejar al joven guardián atrás, sin embargo, sorprendentemente el ya estaba en tu habitación cuando entraste.

Gimiendo, bajaste las escaleras pero el ya se encontraba en la sala cuando llegaste, frustrando tus planes. De repente, apareció un agujero en el suelo. Te apartaste de él y lo miraste por un rato.

"¿Bunnymund?" Pensaste extrañada y en efecto, después de unos segundos, el Conejo de Pascua salto del agujero y te brindo una sonrisa al verte.

- Buenas tardes, _- Bunnymund te saludo con una sonrisa y se giró para mirar al joven guardián- Oh… hey, cubo de hielo- Dijo él con frialdad-

El joven guardián apretó su bastón entre sus manos y te miro fijamente. Todavía enojada con el joven guardián, le sacaste la lengua y te cruzaste de brazos. Después, se te ocurrió una gran idea y corriste a la cocina por una zanahoria.

- ¡Ten!- Le gritaste a Bunnymund, mientras le lanzabas la zanahoria.

- Gracias, pequeña- Respondió el atrapándola y dándole un mordisco. El joven guardián miro al Conejo de Pascua masticar al momento en el que él se volvio para hablarle.

- Norte quiere verte- Dijo Bunnymund. Jack suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello plateado. Te sentaste y miraste a los dos guardianes. El espíritu del invierno te lanzo una mirada de suplica. Pero tu negaste con la cabeza.

El joven guardián gimió y el Conejo de Pascua hablo en el momento en que terminó su zanahoria-El quiere verte... ahora- Dijo con un tono mandón en su voz-

- Sólo ve- Le dijiste con dulzura, cuando te diste cuenta de que el joven guardián no quería dejarte sola- Voy a estar en casa de Jamie. Seré su niñera esta noche-

Jack asintió con la cabeza y miró alegremente a Bunnymund, algo realmente extraño. El conejo de pascua le dio una sonrisa a Jack antes de saltar por el agujero. Te pusiste de pie y miraste como la sonrisa del joven guardián se desvaneció.

- Voy a estar bien...- Susurraste- Jamie me hará compañía- Agregaste mientras le dabas una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Está bien- Aceptó- Dile que después iré a visitarlo- Agrego mientras te daba un fuerte abrazo-

- Claro- Susurraste mientras estabas en sus brazos-

Miraste al joven guardián alejarse y te despediste de él con tu mano, antes de que estuviera muy lejos como para verte. Sonreíste dulcemente y entraste de nuevo a tu casa.

Norte, que se encontraba en su taller, había estado caminando por horas y no podía apartar los ojos del enorme globo. Después de unos minutos, el espíritu de invierno salió del portal y el hombre del traje rojo suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Jack después de levantarse. El joven guardián miró a los ojos serenos Norte y echó un vistazo al enorme globo terráqueo- El volvió, ¿verdad?- Preguntó.

- Me temo que sí- Dijo con Norte con tono preocupado- Está de vuelta y supongo que sabes cuál es la razón- Añadió y miró al joven guardián.

- Por supuesto…-dijo con calma mientras agarraba su bastón de madera. El Conejo de Pascua sonrió con deleite y miro con burla al espíritu del invierno-¿Qué estamos esperando?- Pregunto Jack y miro a sus compañeros guardianes. Después de unos cuantos minutos, todos se subieron al trineo.

- Hubiera sido genial que _ me hubiera dado otra zanahoria. Podría haberla comido después de esto- Dijo Bunnymund mientras se sostenía el estomago con ademan protector, aunque el trineo no se movía aun.

Ya eran las siete cuando llegaste a la casa de Jamie y lo viste sentado en las escaleras esperando por ti. Te arrodillaste frente a él y le diste una sonrisa sincera.

- Te había echado de menos, pequeño…- Le susurraste mientras le dabas un abrazo. La madre de Jamie, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sonrió al verte.

De repente, el señor Bennet abrió la puerta y sus padres te recordaron una vez más acerca de las reglas de la casa y lo que tenías que hacer antes de marcharte. Has esperado a que sus padres se hayan ido antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Jack Frost?- Pregunto Jamie con una emoción en sus ojos. Miraste al niño y le sacudiste el pelo mientras sonreías

- Si quieres verlo….- Jamie salto con entusiasmo antes de que continuaras- Tienes que cenar, lavarte los dientes y ponerte la pijama- El pequeño asintió alegremente y empezó a correr hacia el comedor. Despues, mientras tú calentabas la cena, el niño preguntaba impacientemente si ya estaba lista.

- No- Repetiste serenamente, con una sonrisa. Al final, pusiste el plato sobre la mesa y Jamie comió rápidamente. Se apresuro a beber su agua y fue corriendo a su cuarto a lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama. Después de que lavaras los platos, el niño te grito y te dijo que ya había hecho todo lo que le ordenaste. Subiste las escaleras y reíste cuando lo miraste esperar al espíritu del invierno, cerca de la ventana.

- ¡Wow! ¡La habitación esta impecable!- Dijiste cuando miraste la habitación del niño, perfectamente ordenada- ¿Te lavaste los dientes?- Le preguntaste mientras cerrabas la puerta detrás de ti.

- Si mamá- Dijo Jamie impaciente, alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia ti- ¡Mira!- Dijo él, enseñándote sus blancos dientes.

Reíste y te inclinaste para ver los dientes del niño- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamaste, y la sonrisa de Jamie se borro repentinamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Te preguntó con preocupación.

Sacudiste la cabeza y reíste después.- Tus dientes son tan blancos como los de Jack Frost-

El chico sonrió y miró hacia su ventana. Se sentó en su cama y le llamo al espíritu del invierno, pero él no llego. Ha intentado durante aproximadamente diez veces, y sigue sin llegar. El se encontraba mirando a la ventana con una sonrisa, pero después de unos minutos, te diste cuenta de que estaba dormido. Te acercaste lentamente a él y lo acostaste correctamente. Después, fuiste a sentarte junto a la ventana, en la silla que el tenia cerca de ahí.

- ¿Dónde estás?- Murmuraste, sin embargo, no obtuviste respuesta. Te sentiste mal por Jamie, ya que él estaba emocionado por ver a Jack, pero él nunca llego.

Te acercaste al niño y le diste un beso en la frente- No te preocupes. El te lo compensara, lo prometo- Le susurraste dulcemente.

Oíste el timbre de la puerta y prendiste apresuradamente la lampara del niño.

Los padres de Jamie ya estaban en la sala cuando bajaste, su madre te dio tu salario y te agradeció por segunda vez.

- No hay de qué señora. Me alegro de que usted confíe en mí para cuidar de su hijo- Le dijiste cordialmente mientras recogías tus cosas y les dabas las buenas noches a los padres de Jamie.

Mientras caminabas hacia tu casa, miraste tu reloj y te diste cuenta de que ya eran las diez. Miraste a tu alrededor con precaución mientras te ponías la capucha de tu chamarra. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y oscuro. Inquietante.

- Ya es muy tarde- Susurraste a la nada. De repente, sentiste que alguien te seguia y te diste la vuelta. Habrías jurado ver a alguien entre las sombras.

- Hola _- dijo una voz. Tus ojos se abrieron y estabas a punto de salir corriendo cuando de pronto, una decena de caballos negros aparecieron frente a ti.

- Por favor... deja que me presente...- dijo la voz de nuevo. Entonces un hombre alto, de piel grisácea, con una mezcla extraña de gris y amarillo como tono de ojos y que llevaba una larga toga negra, salió de la oscuridad- Mi nombre es Pitch Black, también conocido como el Coco- Él agregó.

Tus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando viste al hombre. Miraste a su alrededor y te diste cuenta de que estás rodeado de caballos negros con ardientes ojos brillantes.

Pitch se acercó y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ti mientras te miraba fijamente. Tu cuerpo se puso frío cuando el toco tu pelo. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras te miraba fijamente.

- Admito que...- él susurro- El espíritu del invierno tiene un buen gusto- Dijo con una sonrisa peculiar.

De repente, tus ojos se sintieron pesados y somnolientos sin razón. Notaste que Pitch estaba diciendo algo, aunque no sabias en qué idioma estaba hablando. Después de unos segundos sucumbiste en el mundo de los sueños, dejándote indefensa en las manos del cruel, vil y tenebroso… Amo de las pesadillas.

* * *

_Cha,cha, cha, chan..._

_Bueno, aqui otro capitulo. De verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar tres dias, pero tuve unos problemas tecnicos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que se encuentren bien, les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes. _

_Te mando un saludo Megan y espero que te encuentres bien y que los deberes de tu escuela no sean tan cansados como los mios :-p (por favor, actualiza)_

_Les dejo con la intriga de lo que pasara despues._

_Nos vemos en dos dias XD_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertence. Los personajes son de Dreamworks y William Joyce. La trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora.**

* * *

- ¡Ya sé donde esta Pitch!- Exclamó Norte al oír un pitido proveniente del trineo. El joven guardián sintió gusto y enojo al oír el nombre del Coco. El Conejo de Pascua preparó sus boomerangs y Sandman se despertó al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo.

El hada de los dientes empezó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo. De repente, una oleada de caballos negros salió a su encuentro y los guardianes se prepararon para la batalla.

-Hey Canguro de Pascua- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa extraña y el Conejo de Pascua miro al joven guardián con enojo- Quien mate a más caballos-pesadilla podrá hacer que el otro haga lo que él quiera. Cualquier cosa- Lo reto.

Bunnymund aferró sus boomerangs con fuerza y miró a los caballos que se precipitaban hacia ellos- Claro, compañero… pero, considérate un perdedor desde ahora- Él dijo jactanciosamente y el espíritu del invierno soltó una risa ligera.

- Nope. Aquí, yo soy el ganador- Jack respondió.

El espíritu del invierno y el Conejo de Pascua saltaron del trineo y comenzaron a pelear contra los caballos-pesadilla, gritando cada cuanto el número de los que habían matado.

Bunnymund lanzo sus bombas de huevo y corrió al techo de un edificio, donde continúo su pelea contra las pesadillas. Lanzando su boomerang, se dio cuenta de que el joven guardián estaba matando a más caballos que él, ahí fue donde comenzó a luchar con más seriedad.

Norte, que estaba en el trineo, saco sus espadas y las blandió mientras se enfrentaba a las pesadillas de Pitch. Sandman, flotando en el aire, azoto a las pesadillas con su látigo dorado y Tooth protegía a sus dos compañeros desde el aire. De pronto, una voz se escucho desde la oscuridad y todos los caballos desaparecieron. El joven guardián y los demás siguieron una luz que brillaba debajo de ellos. El Conejo de Pascua se quedó en el trineo con Norte y los observó desde arriba.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti... Jack Frost- Dijo Pitch cuando Jack estuvo enfrente de él.

El espíritu invierno apretó su bastón mientras caminaba alrededor de Pitch. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie allí. Sandman voló al lado de Jack, mientras que los otros miraban desde el trineo.

- Si estás hablando sobre de ti... Siento decepcionarte, pero no estoy sorprendido- Jack dijo serenamente.

El rey de las pesadillas se rió y miro detenidamente al espíritu del invierno, mientras sonreía con malicia.

- Oh... Estoy seguro de te sorprenderás-Pitch dijo.

Humo negro empezó a formarse a un lado de Pitch. Jack y Sandy preparan sus armas mientras miraban al humo oscuro. De repente, una bolsa apareció y el humo se fue. El joven guardián miro atentamente como Pitch abrió la bolsa y sacaba algo lentamente de ella.

- Te llevaste algo mío…- Dijo Pitch con un tono enojado y miró a Jack con furia- Así que yo me llevare algo tuyo-

Jack abrió los ojos con miedo cuando te vio dentro del saco, con tus manos atadas y una venda en tu boca. Las lágrimas rodaron por tu mejilla cuando miraste al joven guardián frente a ti. Pitch se echó a reír al momento en el que jalo tu cabello.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Pregunto el joven guardián con ira. Su bastón comenzó a brillar y los otros guardianes te miraron desconsertados.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Norte?- Pregunto Bunnymund con preocupación- ¡Tenemos que salvar a _!-

- Lo sé, Bunny. Sólo dame un minuto para pensar en algo- Respondió Norte con su acento ruso.

- ¡Mirala Jack Frost! - Pitch gritó. El coco se volvió hacia ti y te miro con desprecio.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Gritó Jack con furia y comenzó a atacar a Pitch.

Sandy comenzó a golpear a Pitch con su látigo, pero obviamente se le estaba haciendo difícil. El joven guardián estuvo a punto de golpear a Pitch, pero él te utilizo como escudo, lo que provoco que Jack se detuviera.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- Gritó El espíritu invierno- ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo? ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!-

Pitch rió maliciosamente y miró fijamente al joven guardián. Hizo un cuchillo negro con su arena y te apunto con él. Jack estaba a punto de acercarse, pero Pitch movió el cuchillo más cerca de ti.

- Enamorado de una humana…- murmuró con una sonrisa- Que patético-

Jack estaba conteniendo su enojo para evitar lastimarte. Sandy miró al guardián joven con compasión y después te miro a ti.

Has intentado dejar de llorar y te repetías que todo iba a estar bien. "¡Tienes que ser fuerte por Jack y hacer algo!" te dijiste mentalmente. Miraste a tu alrededor y viste al Conejo de Pascua a punto de saltar del trieno para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, hasta que reparo en que lo veías.

- Yo no te quiero Jack- Pitch dijo fríamente, mirándote- Yo quiero que tu sufras y lo más doloroso que puedo hacer para ti es…- El joven guardián cogió su bastón y el viento frío comenzó a soplar alrededor del lugar- Es solo para hacer de tu vida algo miserable- Pitch volvió a mirar al joven guardián y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Está bien si empiezo con ella?

Sin advertencia, un boomerang salió volando y corto la cuerda que te mantenía amarrada. Tú bruscamente te pusiste de pie lo que provoco que Pitch te soltara el cabello. Sandman batió su látigo y comenzó a golpear todo el lugar. Tú saltaste al techo del siguiente edificio y el joven guardián estaba a punto de seguirte, pero se dio cuenta de que Conejo iba detrás de ti y el trineo no estaba muy lejos de ustedes. De repente, una manada de cabellos negros se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Atrapen a la chica!- Pitch grito, mirando a los caballos que te rodeaban a ti y a Bunnymund. El trineo estaba un poco lejos de ustedes, por lo que tenían que luchar para llegar a él. El joven guardián azoto su bastón en el suelo y el viento hizo desaparecer a los caballos, sin embargo, pronto hubo más detrás de ti.

- ¡Sandy y yo los distraeremos!- Jack gritó al Conejo de Pascua- ¡Tu protege a _!- añadió.

- Claro que sí, compañero- Respondió Bunnymund con una sonrisa.

Jack, Sandman y Bunnymund te protegieron hasta que llegaste al trineo. Viste a los guardianes luchando contra las pesadillas y llegaste a la conclusión de que tendrías que aprender a luchar, para poder protegerte a ti y a los demás. De repente, oíste que el trineo que se acercaba a ustedes y miraste a Conejo, que te miro con serenidad. Bunnymund lanzó sus dos boomerangs golpeando a varios caballos en su trayectoria. Te subiste a la espalda del Conejo de Pascua y cuando sus boomerangs estuvieron de vuelta, salto al trineo.

- ¿Estás bien, hija?- Te preguntó Norte preocupado. Le sonreíste automáticamente y Santa te devolvió la sonrisa cuando comprobó que no estabas herida- ¿Qué pasa con Jack y Sandy?- Pregunto cuando vio que los dos guardianes no estaban con ustedes.

- Bueno, es que…- Empezaste, pero dejaste la frase a medias.

Cuando volviste a mirar al líder de los guardianes, te diste cuenta de que te estaba ofreciendo una pequeña bolsa. La abriste y adentro había un par de guantes azulados.

- ¿Qué es eso, compañero?- Preguntó Bunny cuando vio lo que estabas sosteniendo- ¿Ella casi muere y tu solo le das unos estúpidos guantes?- Pregunto indignado.

Te los pusiste y estos empezaron a brillar. El Conejo de Pascua se cayó y miro interrogadoramente a Norte.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaste nerviosamente.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde, deberías de ver detrás de ti- Te advirtió Norte.

Te volteaste y viste un caballo negro muy cerca de ustedes, Bunny estaba a punto de lanzar su boomerang, pero una fuerza extraña lo ahuyento.

- ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- Gritaste sorprendida al darte cuenta de que tu habías hecho que se fuera. Al instante, tu mano se movió y golpeo otro caballo, que se estaba acercando a ti por detrás. Estabas estupefacta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, viste a un caballo acercarse a ti y corriste atrás del líder de los guardianes. Sin embargo, sin el consentimiento de tus manos, tomaste una de las espadas de Norte y empezaste a pelear contra los caballos- ¡No voy a hacer esto!- Gritaste con miedo al momento en cerraste los ojos. Norte se rio al verte blandir su espada y destrozar a unas cuantas pesadillas con ella.

- ¡Ay mi dios!- De repente, tu mano abrió la pequeña puerta del trineo y saltaste - ¿Qué…?- Tu trataste de cubrir tu rostro con tus manos para evitar ver mientras caías, pero ellas no se movían. Seguiste intentando, pero nada. Después de unos segundos, aterrizaste en el suelo y viste a Jack peleando contra Pitch. Corriste y saltaste de techo en techo hasta que llegaste donde estaban los dos guardianes. El joven guardián se sorprendió de verte ahí, pero a la vez sintió enojo, ya que se "suponía" que estabas al cargo de Bunnymund.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Exclamó mientras combatía a los caballos.

- ¡No lo sé!- Gritaste mientras golpeabas a unos cuantos caballos- ¡Mis manos me controlan!- Gritaste, aunque después caíste en la cuenta de que eso sonó ridículo.

Pitch se puso detrás de ti y el joven guardián estaba a punto de advertirte, cuando vio que tú te volteabas y le debas una patada, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

El Conejo de Pascua llego a tu lado y te dio una mirada furiosa- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- ¡No lo sé!- Gritaste con enojo. Pitch trato de escapar, pero tú lo agarraste justo a tiempo y seguiste golpeándolo. La boca de todos se abrió al verte golpeando al rey de las pesadillas, algo realmente gracioso.

- ¡Espera!... esos guantes- Pitch gritó con miedo. Trato de librarse, pero no pudo. Tu guante comenzó a brillar y con un golpe lo arrojaste lejos de ti. Pitch se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr, tu golpeaste el suelo del edificio con tu puño, lo que hizo que este temblara.

El resplandor del guante ceso, y sin previo aviso, caíste desmayada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece Los personajes son de William Joyce y Dreamworks. La trama de Meganfrost89. Yo soy la traductora.**

* * *

Despertaste te encontrabas en tu habitación. Te tocas la cabeza mientras te incorporas lentamente. No recuerdas como llegaste ahí, pero si lo que paso anoche.

Te pusiste de pie y te diste cuenta de que todo seguía tal y como lo habías visto la última vez. Pasaste una mano por tu cabello y respiraste profundamente mientras caminabas al baño, donde te lavaste la cara y los dientes.

Mientras te cepillabas el cabello, oíste ruido en la planta baja. Tomaste la perilla de la puerta y la giraste con suavidad, tratando de no hacer ruido. A medida que bajabas por las escaleras, te asomaste y viste a los guardianes en la sala de estar.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntaste en un susurro, con expresión preocupada. Norte, que estaba comiéndose una galleta, te sonrió.

Jack corrió bruscamente hacia ti y te dio un gran abrazo que correspondiste algo aturdida, mientras veías a cada uno de los guardianes.

- ¿Quieren decirme qué pasó anoche?- Preguntaste después de que Jack y tu se separaran. Los guardianes se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo y después se volvieron para mirarte, por un largo rato- ¿Qué?- Preguntaste con curiosidad y ansias.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? -Preguntó Jack.

- Uhmm...- Balbuceaste- Yo... recuerdo haberle dado una paliza a Pitch- Dijiste, lo que causo la risa de los demás.

- Sí lo hiciste- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa- Pero... _- Agregó- Ya han pasado dos días de eso- Susurro.

- ¿QUÉ?- Gritaste perpleja mientras mirabas al joven guardián con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Hablas en serio?- Agregaste.

- Muy enserio- Dijo Jack serenamente.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué ha pasado con mi escuela?- Preguntaste escandalosamente- Es decir, he estado ausente dos días y….-

- Norte, fingió ser tu… abuelo- Te interrumpió Jack.

Miraste al líder, que en esos momentos también te estaba observando- Vaya… ¿en verdad hiciste eso?- Preguntaste con un leve sonrojo- ¿Fingiste que yo era tu nieta?

Todos los guardianes asintieron con la cabeza sin mirarte directamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, pusiste tus manos en tu cara y sonreíste tímidamente.

- Creo que… es mejor que sigamos- Susurraste, poniendo tus manos en tu cadera y mirando a cada uno de los guardianes- Quiero saber lo que pasó después- Decidiste y todos miraron al jefe de los guardianes. Cuando estabas a punto de sentarte en un sillón, tu timbre sonó y todos entraron en pánico. Empezaron a correr alrededor de la casa en busca de un escondite y se detuvieron cuando azotaste tu puño contra la pared.

- ¡Cálmense!- Murmuraste enfadada. De repente, una voz se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. La voz de tu primo- Sólo pretendan ser… manténgase escondidos- Ordenaste.

Caminaste hasta la puerta y respiraste profundamente antes de abrirla. Viste a tu primo a punto de tocar de nuevo el timbre, hasta que reparo en que ya estabas ahí.

- Hey…- Dijo con preocupación y te dio un abrazo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Añadió mientras se aseguraba de que te encontrabas bien.

- Estoy bien, Sam- Dijiste cordialmente. Tu primo dejo de inspeccionarte y le echo un vistazo a tu casa. Noto algo extraño en ella y entro sin que pudieras detenerlo.

- Escuche que tenias fiebre y que estuviste en reposo durante dos días- Dijo tu primo, caminando por la sala de estar.

- Si, realmente no pude avisarte, lo siento. Pero tampoco quiero que te preocupes- Dijiste, esperando que la mentira lo dejara convencido. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a Santa, que se encontraba cerca del árbol de navidad, como si se tratase de un maniquí. El movió su cara más cerca del líder de los guardianes y lo miro con curiosidad.

- Hey Sam, ¿cómo te va?- Preguntaste, evitando que tu primo tocara a Norte. El se volvió y te dio una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ti.

- Bueno, lo de siempre. Ir a la escuela, salir con los amigos- Él dijo simplemente y se sentó en el sofá.

- Deberías de estar pidiendo perdón- Dijiste con los brazos cruzados, mirando a tu primo de forma retadora- Me pregunto quién le dio mi número a un hombre desconocido- Dijiste sarcásticamente.

- ¡Hey, hey!- Grito tu primo-Déjame ver si lo entiendo- Dijo tratando de hacer clara la situación- Yo no le di tu teléfono a Mark, de acuerdo. ¡Él tomó de mi teléfono sin decirme nada!- Añadió.

- Ahora tendré que cambiar mi número... ¡de nuevo!- Gritaste irritada. Tu primo pasó sus dedos por su cabello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento, _- dijo con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, lo hare pagar por ello- Añadió- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- Te preguntó, pensativo.

- Estoy bastante segura de que voy a estar de vuelta en la escuela mañana- Dijiste y le diste un abrazo a tu primo antes de que se fuera.

Después de cerrar la puerta, miraste a los guardianes y suspiraste.

- Eso estuvo cerca- Hablo Norte.

Te acercaste a los guardianes y te sentaste en el sofá más pequeño, mientras los observabas- Así que... volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasó después?- Preguntaste serenamente, rompiendo el silencio.

- Te desmayaste, obviamente- dijo Jack inexpresivamente mientras se apoyado en su bastón.

- No es realmente la respuesta que esperaba- Susurraste-Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con los guantes que me diste?- Preguntaste a Santa.

Suspiró y te miro durante varios minutos antes de comenzar- Son guantes que uso un amigo mío, un buen amigo mío- Dijo Norte y sus compañeros guardianes, incluyéndote, le escucharon atentamente- Ella es un espíritu guerrero que para los seres humanos, la conocen como "El espíritu de las Navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras". En la versión que los humanos conocen, hay tres espíritus, pero realmente solo hay una. Ella fue... derrotada por Pitch cuando intento salvarme- Añadió y suspiró profundamente recordando a su vieja amiga. Norte te miró y esbozó una sonrisa extraña- Su nombre era Ziel, fue ella la que me dio los guantes, y me temo que tendrás que ocupar su lugar-

Todos te miraron preocupados, esperando tu reacción. Miraste a Norte y le pediste que te explicara más detalladamente.

- Dijo que yo no encontraría a su sucesor o sucesora, él o ella me encontraría a mí- Explico.

Negaste con la cabeza y le diste una sonrisa cansada al líder- No hay manera de que yo sea esa persona de la que está hablando, Norte- Protestaste- Debes estar equivocado-

- Ahí no acaba, jovencita. Ziel me dijo que la elegida seria una humana, una humana que sería amada por un inmortal- Tus ojos se abrieron y miraste al espíritu del invierno, que también te estaba mirando.

- ¿E-estas di-diciendo que y-yo debo tomar el lugar del e-espíritu guerrero?- Preguntaste con miedo- Pero yo no…-

- Debes tomar su lugar, _- Te interrumpió Norte- Tú eres la única persona que puede usar esos guantes... y también la ultima- Él agregó.

Miraste lo guantes que Norte acababa de poner sobre la mesa, acercándolos a ti- Los guantes brillan siempre que están cerca de ti- Añadió cuando una tenue luz azul se hizo presente.

Estás a punto de recoger los guantes y aceptar la ser la sucesora de Ziel, cuando las dudas empezaron a rondar por tu cabeza- ¿Qué pasara con mi vida, mi vida humana?- Preguntaste en un susurro, asustada- ¿Qué pasara con mis padres y las personas que me conocen?- Agregaste.

Jack tomo tus manos con fuerza y te sentiste bien al notar su frio tacto. Te volviste hacia él y le diste una sonrisa triste.

- No puedo simplemente... desaparecer. No puedo dejar a mis padres solos. Ellos me necesitan y…- Dijiste preocupada, pensando en las posibilidades de aceptar la oferta de Norte- Cuéntenme- Espetaste, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Qué será de mí?-

Norte miró al joven guardián, que trataba de reconfortarte. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a explicar el resultado- Esta bien…- Aceptó- Si accedes, tendrás que dejar todo atrás, incluyendo a tus padres-

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretaste las manos del espíritu del invierno con más fuerza. Trataste de calmarte y evitar llorar, lo que dio resultado. Suspiraste profundamente y con una seña, le pediste a Norte que continuara.

- Tendrás que desaparecer del mundo como si nunca hubieras sido parte de él- Agrego, aclarando su garganta antes de continuar- Para ser uno de nosotros-

- Tengo que tomar una decisión... ¿eh?- Dijiste con frialdad, fingiendo una sonrisa- No se puedo desaparecer de esa manera- Razonaste antes de ponerte de pie y subir a tu habitación.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… humana?- Murmuró Jack mientras te observaba subir las escaleras.

* * *

_Hola, hola. Ya se que los tengo muy abandonados. _

_Pero ultimamente me han encargado tanta tarea que parece que los maestros quieren que no terminemos hasta el inicio del proximo ciclo :-p Aun asi, agradezco que sigan dejando reviews, añadiendo a favoritos y followers. _

_¡Que creen! Para los que no lo sepan (y tambien para los que ya lo saben): ¡Vamos a mitad de camino! Así es, señoras y señores, 20 capitulos mas y esto estará terminado. Bueno, no es como si la idea me gustara mucho, pero se que sentiré una gran satisfacción al terminarlo. _

_Perdón__ si sienten que este único chap no los sacia, pero realmente, es un milagro que pueda hacer algo mas que tarea en este fin de semana._

_Ahora si, nos vemos en dos días (O eso es lo que espero)_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAMER: Nada de esto me pertence. Los personajes son de William Joyce y Dreamworks, y la trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora**

* * *

Mientras observas las fotos de tu infancia con tus padres, el joven guardián entro por la puerta y te vio ahí, parada y con una mirada melancólica. Después de un rato, vio como sonreías a las diversas fotos a medida que pasabas de página. Jack se sentó a tu lado, puso su brazo alrededor de tus hombros y te sonrió con dulzura.

- Pensé que querías estar conmigo- Murmuro Jack después de besar tu mejilla. Tú tomaste una de sus manos y pasaste otra página del álbum.

- Y es lo que quiero Jack...- le dijiste en voz baja y se echó a reír al ver una divertida imagen de tu álbum- Sólo estoy preocupada por mis padres- Agregaste- No puedo pensar en lo que ocurriría si desaparezco- Cerraste el álbum de fotos y lo pusiste suavemente sobre tu cama. Miraste al espíritu del invierno y notaste que sostenía una bolsita roja en una de sus manos.

- Aquí, sólo consérvalos- Dijo él mientras colocaba la bolsa en la palma de tu mano.

- Jack...- Le dijiste con dulzura- Yo sé que el momento de elegir llegaría muy pronto. Yo sabía que estar contigo sería difícil, ya que tu eres un ser inmortal y yo solo una humana- Dijiste serenamente, sosteniendo las frías manos del joven guardián- Y quiero que sepas, que si voy a tener que elegir a alguien… te elegiría a ti.

El espíritu del invierno sonrió y te abrazo dulcemente mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

- Lo que nunca pensé es que ese día llegaría tan rápido- Dijiste, mirando a Jack- ¿Puedes darme más tiempo?- Preguntaste con una tímida sonrisa y el joven guardián tocó suavemente tu cara- ¿Qué hay de ti?- Susurraste después de varios minutos de silencio- ¿Elegiste ser inmortal?

Jack abrió los ojos y una sombra nostálgica apareció en ellos, al recordar su vida humana. Al darte cuenta de los efectos que habías provocado, cepillaste el blanco cabello del joven guardián.

- Yo... no debí preguntar…- Te disculpas rápidamente, dándole un beso en la frente a Jack.

Aun sin hablar, el chico te sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Honestamente... No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana... nada en absoluto- Explicó- Es como si acabara de aparecer en este mundo cuando me convertí en Jack Frost. No tenía a nadie en aquel entonces, sólo a mí mismo-

Abrazaste al joven guardián le susurraste en el oído- Tu tienes a alguien ahora-

- Tú eres lo único que tengo en este momento... - Respondió y besó tu frente- Y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-

Tus labios formaron una sonrisa y el joven guardián te beso, haciendo que tus labios se pusieran rojos. Al separarse, Jack acaricio tus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ambos fueron a la sala y Norte se dio cuenta de que estabas sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa roja, aquella que contenían los guantes. Te acercaste al líder y le pediste que te diera más tiempo para elegir, y el estuvo de acuerdo. Al final te quedaste con los guantes aunque aun no fueras una guardiana oficialmente, solo era por protección.

Tooth huyo de tu mirada y se cruzo de brazos. Tú, confundida, fuiste a preguntarle a Bunnymund porque lucia tan enojada.

Cuando llegaste hasta el conejo de Pascua, te diste cuenta de que él estaba mirando dentro de la nevera, debería de estar buscando zanahorias.

- Busca en la parte de abajo- Sugeriste. Después de unos segundos, Bunny encontró las zanahorias y sonrió con deleite.

- Gracias, colega- Dijo alegremente y le dio una mordisco a su zanahoria. Sandman había estado saltando sobre la almohada y dedujiste que esa era la primera vez que él veía algo como eso.

Reíste cuando el agarro la almohada y la abrazo- Puedes quedártela- Le dijiste, el asintió alegremente y siguió adebrazando la almohada.

Norte estaba mirando en los gabinetes, en busca de galletas. Te has dado cuenta de que hay un montón de envoltorios tirados en el suelo. Sacudiste la cabeza mientras reías y abriste un armario en donde le enseñaste al líder de los guardianes una docena de cajas de galletas para degustar.

- ¿Quieres un bastón de caramelo?- Preguntaste y después le diste una caja de bastones de caramelos a Santa. De repente, escuchaste una risa muy conocida para ti y después sentiste unos brazos fríos rodearte la cintura.

- Esto es muy extraño...- Murmuraste y el joven guardián beso tu cabeza- Los guardianes están en mi casa, comiendo galletas-

De repente, el reloj sonó y todos los guardianes se miraron entre sí.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos- Bunnymund dijo a Norte. Todos asintieron a excepción del joven guardián, que se iba a quedar para hacerte compañía.

- Por cierto...- Dijo Jack mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está el trineo?- Pregunto con curiosidad, levantando una ceja.

- Oh, el trineo está afuera- Dijo Norte mientras masticaba.

Tu boca se entreabrió y corriste a la ventana, afuera, un montón de personas se encontraban alrededor del trineo, evaluándolo. Tú te volviste lentamente y señalaste al vehículo del hombre de traje rojo.

- ¡Brillante Norte!- Jack grito furiosamente. Él también miró por la ventana y vio a los niños que estaban subidos en el- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Solo… hay que decir que es el coche de _ o algo así- Sugirió el Conejo de Pascua.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Que "inteligente" canguro de Pascua!- Jack exclamó con enojo- Solo hay que decirle a la gente que es el coche de _ con ocho renos en la parte delantera- Grito con sarcasmo.

El Conejo de Pascua se enfado con el joven guardián y camino hacia él para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- Bunnymund preguntó con furia.

Jack fingió una sonrisa y respondió- Nada, cangurito- Los demás se echaron a reír, pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada furiosa que les lanzo el pobre Conejo. Tú te interpusiste entre los dos.

- ¡Ya paren los dos!- Gritaste, los dos rivales te miraron y se tranquilizaron un poco- Bien…- Respiraste hondo- Tengo un plan -

Todos los guardianes escuchaban atentamente mientras le explicabas el plan-Entonces, Jack... lo que tienes que hacer es una tormenta de nieve que haga que todos regresen a sus casas. Si no funciona, has otra más fuerte que la primera- Dijiste con decisión, mirando al chico de pelo blanco-Cuando todos se vallan, Jack, tu le harás una señal a Norte-

Todos ellos se levantaron y esperaron. El joven guardián se puso en medio de la calle y creó un tormenta de nieve, poco a poco, la gente se retiro del lugar. Jack se aseguro de que nadie estuviera ahí y le hizo una señal a Santa.

- ¡Esa es nuestra señal!- Exclamó Norte alegremente y todos corrieron en el trineo- Gracias, pequeña- Gritó antes de que se fueran. Te despediste y el espíritu del invierno regreso a casa, junto a ti.

- Eres una chica lista...- dijo y te dio un beso en la frente.

- No hay de que, señor- Dijiste usando un acento muy cómico, que hizo que Jack soltara una carcajada.

- Así que... ¿Ahora que, Espíritu de la Navidad?- Jack preguntó con una sonrisa. Tu lo miraste y caminaste hasta la sala, donde recogiste la bolsita roja, la abriste lentamente y observaste su contenido, Jack te abrazo por la cintura, mientras te besaba dulcemente la cabeza.

- Realmente no lo sé...- Susurraste- Dame un par de días para pensar en ello-

* * *

_Hola, de nuevo. _

_Realmente, siento no poder subir capítulos cada dos días como se habia acordado, pero la escuela me tiene muy apretada en estos momentos y realmente espero que esto cambie un poco para la siguiente semana._

_Muchas han preguntado si traduciré la secuela de este fic. Realmente, ese es mi plan después de terminar con esto, pero tambien necesito el permiso de Megan y por ahora, se me hace muy tonto empezar a traducir el segundo, ya que aun no he terminado el primero._

_Espero que sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas. _

_Un saludo muy grande para Megan, la chica que se esconde bajo el seudónimo: Meganfrost89. Y tambien para ustedes, los lectores de esta traduccion, realmente los aprecio._

_Ahora si, nos vemos. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen son obra de William Joyce y Dreamwoks. La trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora**

* * *

Has estado haciendo la tarea de tu escuela, de aquellos días que faltaste; mientras Jack se encontraba en la planta baja viendo la tele. De repente, el teléfono sonó y tú no escuchaste, ya que tenías los audífonos puestos.

Jack Frost se puso de pie y miró las escaleras, esperando a que bajaras, pero no lo hiciste. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar el teléfono y oyó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Hola?- Jack preguntó tímidamente.

- Oh, hola. ¿Eres el primo de _?- La mujer preguntó.

El joven guardián se rascó la cabeza y miró las escaleras por segunda vez, pero no había indicios de que fueras a bajar- No señora, soy su amigo- Respondió Jack nerviosamente.

Él pudo oír a la mujer hablando con alguien más al otro lado de la línea, al parecer con un hombre. Le tomó un minuto o dos antes de hablar de nuevo por el teléfono- ¿En serio?- Pregunto amablemente- ¿Llevan poco tiempo de amigos?- Agregó.

- Uhmm...- Balbuceó el joven guardián- ¿Quién es usted?- Jack preguntó con curiosidad ya que aun no sabía quién era lo mujer con la que hablaba.

- Oh, lo siento... olvide presentarme- La mujer soltó una risita y continuó- Yo soy la mamá de _.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y pasó una mano por su cabello, un acto de nerviosismo. Miro de nuevo la escalera, esperando que la bajaras de una buena vez.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?- Pregunto tu madre con curiosidad.

El espíritu del invierno cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de responder- Mi nombre es Jack- Dijo nerviosamente- Jack Frost-

-¿En serio? Tu nombre es el mismo del de él personaje que _ había estado leyendo- Dijo mientras reía- Aquí entre nosotros, desde pequeña, ella ha estado enamorada de él-

Jack se echo a reír y puso una mano en su boca- ¿En serio?- Pregunto con un tono extraño.

Tu madre y Jack han estado hablando por mucho tiempo, y lo cierto es que empiezan a llevarse bien. De repente, saliste de tu habitación y oíste al joven guardián hablando con alguien. Tus ojos se abrieron y corriste escalera abajo.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Preguntaste con preocupación. El joven guardián puso una mano en la bocina del teléfono antes de responder.

- Es tu mamá...- Susurró con una sonrisa y mirando al teléfono- Ella quiere conocerme-

Tu boca se abrió y miraste perpleja al espíritu del invierno. Trataste de quitarle el teléfono, pero él te esquivo rápidamente.

- Ella te manda saludos- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa antes de volver a contestar el teléfono. Tu madre y el hablan como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No, yo voy a una escuela diferente…- Dijo Jack, sonriéndote con burla- Si, _ y yo somos buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos-

- Ella no me dijo eso...- Respondió Jack frunciendo el ceño, después de una larga pausa. No tienes ni idea de que podrán estar diciendo, pero si sabes que gira en torno a ti- Bueno, tal vez porque soy un tipo diferente de chico- Agrego y te sonrió seductoramente- Si señora, ella está aquí- Dijo extendiéndote el teléfono, aunque tu negaste con la cabeza, ya te imaginabas todo lo que tu madre habría contado sobre ti, lo que le daba un punto de ventaja a Jack- Tu mamá es genial- Dijo Jack alegremente- Apuesto a que es tan bonita como tu- Susurro con picardía, guiñándote un ojo.

Gimiendo, tomaste el teléfono y miraste al espíritu del invierno con enojo- ¡Hola mama! ¿Cómo están?-

El joven guardián se apoyo en su bastón mientras hablabas con tu madre, te noto un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, mama, tengo un nuevo amigo. ¡No, el no es mi…! ¿Qué?- Preguntaste mirando al joven guardián- Oh, está bien- Dijiste con una sonrisa fingida- Está bien mamá, te quiero- Dijiste antes de colgar el teléfono- ¡Estoy muerta!- Gritaste con frustración mientras te cubrías la cara. El joven guardián se echo a reír al ver tu expresión, sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo, ya que pronto lo empezaste a corretear por toda la casa, hasta que le quitaste su bastón.

- ¡Hey, devuélvelo!- Grito Jack con enojo.

- ¡Nos has metido en un gran problema, Frost!- Giraste con enojo, mientras guardabas el callado de Jack bajo llave.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Tu madre sólo quiere conocerme. ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó Jack con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?¡ ¿Estás loco? Voy a matarte- Gritaste con ira, fulminando con la mirada a Jack, mientras apretabas tus puños.

El joven guardián se alejo unos pasos de ti, temeroso de lo que pudieras hacerle. Sin embargo, cuando lograste calmarte, se acerco lentamente y cepillo tu cabello.

- Puedo hacer que tu mama me vea _- Dijo dulcemente, en un intento por calmarte.

- Eso no es lo que importa... no lo entiendes...- Murmuraste, mirando el piso- ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?- Preguntaste tratando de cambiar la conversación.

- Van a venir el sábado- Dijo Jack, sin embargo, eso te puso más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaste perpleja- ¿Qué-e hay de ti? Yo no puedo presentarles a un chico de pelo blanco y que esta descalzo a mitad de invierno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

El joven guardián se echó a reír y te dio un abrazo. Pero aun estás demasiado aturdida como para corresponderlo. Sigues pensando en la reacción de tus padres al presentarles a tu… "amigo", ya que realmente es tu novio.

- ¡Eres inteligente, piensa en algo!- Jack dijo alegremente y te pellizco la nariz.

Te sentaste en la cama de tus padres, ya que su carrera los había llevado hasta ahí, y trataste de pensar en algo. Tienes dos días antes de que tus padres lleguen a casa. Miraste al joven guardián de pies a cabeza, analizándolo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo blanco- Susurraste.

El joven guardián sonrió y se miró en el espejo. Tú te pusiste de pie y lo abrazaste por detrás, acariciando con tu mano derecha su blanco cabello, mientras con la otra trazabas cirulos en su hombro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que mis padres podrán verte?- Preguntaste pensativa, ya que solo los niños y niñas que creían en el podían verlo, según sabias.

- Tranquila, puedo hacer que me vean- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Te quedaste viendo los ojos de Jack a través del espejo y después le besaste suavemente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, tu rostro se volvió rojo carmesí y el joven guardián te dio una sonrisa socarrona.

De repente, oíste el reloj de la casa sonar y caminaste hacia la puerta, dispuesta a bajar a cenar. Cuando ya estaban en la cocina, el joven guardián se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

- Espera un momento...- Jack susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante le estaba faltando- ¿Dónde está mi bastón?- Te pregunto con enojo.

En cuanto el pregunto eso, tu le diste una sonrisa malvada y dijiste- Lo siento, estoy ocupada.

Te sentaste en una silla y empezaste a comer la cena. Miraste la hora y te diste cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la noche. Pusiste tu plato y vaso en el fregadero después de terminar.

Subiste las escaleras y te acostaste en tu cama después de prender la tele, pero el joven guardián se paro enfrente de ti, obstruyéndote la vista.

- Dame mi bastón- Dijo Jack de forma seria, pero sonó mas como una advertencia. De pronto te arrebato el control y apago la tele.

- No te lo voy a dar, fuiste tú el que nos metió en ese lio y este será tu castigo- Espetaste, cruzándote de brazos.

Los labios de Jack formaron una sonrisa malvada. Tú trataste de levantarte de la cama, sin embargo, el joven guardián te empujo suavemente, haciendo que volvieras a recostarte.

- Y... ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para obtener mi bastón de vuelta?- Dijo con un tono extraño, mientras se acomodaba encima de ti y acercaba su rostro al tuyo.

Temblando de nerviosismo, miraste los hipnotizantes ojos azules del espíritu del invierno, mientras el inclinaba su cara a la tuya.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me beses con el fin de que te de tu bastón?- Preguntaste con sarcasmo, sin embargo, el espíritu del invierno siguió acercándose a ti.

- Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo- Dijo antes de unir sus labios con los tuyos. Tú no cerraste lo ojos, pero si correspondiste al beso. De repente, el abrió sus ojos y mordió uno de tus labios, mientras ponía sus manos frías en tus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ahora... mi bastón...- Murmuro mientras se apartaba. Sacudiste la cabeza y lo miraste fijamente.

- Ya te dije que…-

El espíritu del invierno presiono sus labios con los tuyos de nuevo y puso sus manos detrás de tu cabeza, para profundizar el beso.

Después de un minuto, se alejo de ti y te dio una sonrisa extraña- ¿Necesitas más?-Preguntó con un tono seductor, que al contraste de su sonrisa, hizo que tu corazón latiera más rápido de lo que debería.

Lo empujaste y bajaste las escaleras enojada contigo misma, ¡no deberías de caer tan rápido en sus sucios trucos! Gemiste al darte cuenta de que el ya te esperaba en la planta baja.

- ¡Gracias!- Jack dijo con una sonrisa- Valió la pena- Añadió.

Lo miraste con enojo. Tu cara aun sigue roja. Después de entregarle su "estúpido bastón" (según tu), te sentaste en el sofá y Jack prendió la tele, antes de sentarse al lado tuyo. Miraste la tele, ignorándolo, sin embargo el paso su brazo alrededor de tus hombros y acerco sus labios a tu oído.

- Vamos... Yo sé que te haya gustado- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.


	23. Chapter 23

_DISCLAMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. LA TRAMA ES DE MEGANFROST89 Y LOS PERSONAJES DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS. YO SOLO SOY LA TRADUCTORA._

* * *

Después de la escuela, fuiste a toda prisa a tu casillero y tomaste bruscamente los libros que necesitarías, mientras metías los otros a toda prisa, sin importarte como quedaban acomodados. Saliste de la escuela y viste al joven guardián esperándote bajo un árbol grande.

Tu rostro se ilumino y rápidamente corriste hacia el espíritu del invierno. Jack te abrazó con fuerza y te besó en la frente al llegar a él.

- ¿Listo?- Preguntaste con entusiasmo.

- No realmente- Contesto el espíritu del invierno, aunque no te importo que Jack se sintiera nervioso, ya que los arrastraste hasta el centro comercial, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Mientras buscas ropa para tu novio, el joven guardián dio una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras volaba. Él giro en el aire y miro el interior de las diferentes tiendas, con curiosidad. Después de unos minutos, le llamaste al celular y el fue hasta a ti. Lo primero que hiciste fue comprarle unos zapatos, después fuiste a la tienda de ropa.

- Prueba con esto- Le dijiste entusiasmada, pero después te diste cuenta que la gente se te quedaba mirando raro, ya que para ellos no había nadie contigo- Hay gente aquí...- Susurraste- No quiero que piensen que estoy loca- Agregaste mientras te sonrojabas.

Jack se echó a reír y te miro divertido, aunque pudiste notar un aura diferente alrededor del chico. Él te dio su bastón y fue a probarse la ropa que le habías escogido. Después de unos minutos salió y te has diste cuenta que unas niñas se le quedaron viendo, pero ciertamente era imposible no mirarlo, ya que se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

Sonreíste y examinaste al joven guardián, de pies a cabeza- No, no me gusta. Espera, voy a buscarte mas ropa- Le dijiste a Jack, quien te sonrió mientras se veía al espejo. "Demasiado hippie, horrible, no me gusta, no te hace justicia, sigue sin gustarme" esas fueron las frases que soltaste durante más de media hora, después de que el joven guardián se hubiera probado mas de 10 conjuntos. Finalmente, encontraste la ropa perfecta y le ordenaste que se la pusiera. Una vez que salió, notaste que unas cuantas chicas, de unos doce o trece años, se le habían quedado mirando a Jack con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto Jack mirando la chaqueta que le habías escogido. Tu solo asentiste con la cabeza, mientras te sonrojabas un poco.

- Guapo- Susurraste. Le diste sus zapatos y él se los puso mientras pagabas otro conjunto de ropa que le habías comprado. Camino hacia un espejo y observo su nueva ropa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que unas chicas lo observaban coquetamente.

- ¿Por qué me ven así?-

Tú sonreíste y susurraste en su oído- Porque te ves demasiado atractivo.

El joven guardián paso una mano por su cabello y se dio cuenta de que otro grupo de chicas le estaban sonriendo- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?- Pregunto irritado, mientras tomaba su bastón.

Tu y el joven guardián salieron de la tienda, pero al parecer les fue peor mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ya que las chicas no dejaban de sonreírle y los chicos mirarlo furtivamente.

- Es mi pelo ¿no? -Preguntó Jack mientras la gente seguía mirándolo como si se tratase de un bicho raro.

- Sí... y tu bastón..- Susurraste- Creo que tenemos que comprarte un tinte para el cabello-

Fuiste al salón de belleza y compraste un tinte castaño temporal que coincidía con las cejas del espíritu del invierno. Después, mientras comían en tu restaurante de comida rápida favorito, el joven guardián se sintió incomodo con las miradas de los demás.

- Vamos a volar de vuelta a tu casa. No quiero tomar el metro o transporte alguno- Dijo Jack tratando de hacer caso omiso a la gente a su alrededor.

Después de las compras, los dos fueron al estacionamiento del centro comercial y buscaron un lugar donde nadie podría verlos, para que así el espíritu del invierno pudiera cargarte y llevarte volando de vuelta a tu casa.

Al llegar, te fuiste a cambiar de ropa, pero no tardaste demasiado ya que aun había cosas por hacer.

- Gracias, _- Dijo Jack con una dulce sonrisa cuando bajaste de nuevo a la sala. Te acercaste a él y le diste un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Anda, ve y ponte la ropa que compre!- Le dijiste con entusiasmo.

El joven guardián te dio su bastón y fue a tu cuarto a probarse su nueva ropa. Subiste las escaleras después de unos minutos y tocaste la puerta, esperando que tu novio hubiera terminado de cambiarse.

- ¡Adelante!- Jack gritó. Entraste en la habitación y lo viste mirándose en el espejo.

- Wow- Te dijiste a ti misma, mientras mirabas tu guapo novio. De repente se quitó la camisa y te cubriste los ojos bruscamente. El joven guardián soltó una risita mientras te veía a través del espejo

- ¡Ya está! -gritó alegremente cuando se hubo puesto la sudadera.

Lentamente bajaste las manos y tus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo oscuro. Miraste a Jack, que te observaba detenidamente con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntaste con curiosidad mientras te sonrojabas más de la cuenta. Te acordaste de su pelo y lo arrastraste escaleras abajo, donde preparaste el tinte marrón para su cabello-Quédate quieto- Dijiste. El joven guardián cerró los ojos mientras le pones el tinte en el pelo. Después de unos minutos, acabaste con el espíritu del invierno y lo dejaste mirarse al espejo.

- No está mal...- Murmuró con una sonrisa- Me gusta-

Sonriendo, le abrasaste por detrás y verificaste todo su vestuario- ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras tus padres están en casa?- El joven guardián pregunto- ¿No podre verte durante tres días?-

- Es obvio que no puedes quedarte y ser invisible hasta que mis padre se vallan- Reflexionaste mientras acariciabas lo hombros del espíritu del invierno.

- Bien...lo supuse...-

Te reíste y le diste un suave beso Jack. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él volvió a mirarse al espejo y pasó sus dedos por su pelo.

Después de la cena, te acostaste en la cama y Jack se quito su ropa nueva, para cambiarla por la vieja.

- Estoy nervioso...- Dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Te acercaste a él y cepillaste su ahora café cabello. Sentada al lado del joven guardián, Jack te miro con sus ojos de color azul claro mientras sonreía.

- Solo intenta ser normal- Sugeriste.

- No sé cómo ser normal, _- Susurro, tomando una de tus manos- ¿Y si tus padres me preguntan de dónde vengo y a dónde vivo? ¿Qué voy a decir?- Pregunto con inquietud. Tomaste tu computadora y buscaste un poco de información para ayudar al joven guardián.

- Aquí... lee esto un par de veces. Haremos una identidad falsa para mis padres, si ellos te preguntan algo, respóndeles con esta información.

Le has estado explicando cómo tiene que comportarse y los detalles que tendrá que aprenderse. Dieron las diez de la noche cuando terminaron y tenias escuela al día siguiente, por lo que te acostaste y terminaste por dormir en pocos minutos.

Sin embargo, el joven guardián se quedo despierto toda la noche, leyendo artículos en internet y memorizando unos cuantos detalles que le sirvieran de algo.

Tu despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente, y tu alarmada, te incorporaste de un salto y soltaste un improperio al darte cuenta de que solo era la alarma. Mientras limpiabas tu cara, viste al joven guardián, que se había quedado dormido enfrente del ordenador. Sonreíste con ternura y caminaste hacia él, para darle un beso de buenos días.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE Y LA TRAMA DE MEGANFROST89. YO SOLO SOY LA TRADUCTORA**

* * *

Después de la escuela, corriste a casa para llegar antes de que tus padres lo hicieran. Viste al pequeño Jamie mientras corrías y te detuviste a saludarlo, sin embargo, no tardaste mucho con él. Cuando llegaste a casa, viste a Jack en la sala de estar leyendo algunas revistas.

Cerraste la puerta con bruscamente y caminaste hasta el espíritu de invierno, que aun no había reparado en que estabas ahí. Te asomaste por encima de su hombre y leíste el titulo del articulo "Consejos para caerle bien a los padre de tu novia", no pudiste evitar soltar una carcajada, lo cual hizo que el espíritu de invierno diera un respingo y después se volviera a verte enojado.

- Lo siento...- Dijiste con una sonrisa. Le apartaste el pelo, de color marrón gracias al tinte, y le diste un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerte a arreglar las cosas.

Mientras lavabas unos cuantos platos, tu teléfono sonó y viste que se trataba de tu mamá. Miraste la hora y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, en cualquier momento llegarían tus padres.

Respiraste profundamente y respondiste a la llamada- ¡Hey mamá! ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntaste alegremente.

- Oh, ¡hola querida!- Respondió tu mama- Nuestro viaje ha estado genial, solo que el avión marea un poco a tu madre, ya sabes cómo se pone- Dijo tu madre soltando una risita- Aun así, ¿tu novio está contigo?- Pregunto tu mamá pícaramente. Tú te sonrojaste y mordiste tu labio inferior.

-¡Él no es mi novio mamá!- Gritaste nerviosamente. No es que tu no quieras a Jack ni te de vergüenza aceptar que él es tu novio, pero en cualquier momento, tu madre querría que la familia de él y la tuya se reunieran, pero él no tiene familia; y tu padre, bueno, lo tendría amenazado de por vida. Hablando de eso, pudiste escuchar a tu padre gruñir algo al otro lado del teléfono, pero no entendiste que decía.

- Está bien querida...- Dijo tu mama- Vamos a estar allí en una hora-

Abriste los ojos como platos y volviste a mirar la hora- Ok…- Susurraste nerviosamente- Adiós mama- Dijiste a toda prisa.

Corriste escaleras abajo y llamaste al joven guardián- ¡Pronto Jack, estarán aquí en una hora!- Dijiste rápidamente. El espíritu del invierno te miro desconcertado, pero después dejo la revista en la mesa y fue a cambiarse rápidamente a tu habitación.

Durante de media hora, se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer y decir. El se iba ir de tu casa por un tiempo, e iba a regresar a la hora de la cena, ya que seguramente tu madre no dejaría que Jack se fuera con el estomago vacio una vez que estuviera ahí. El chico te dio su bastón y tú lo escondiste en un armario.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- Pregunto Jack con curiosidad. Sacudiste la cabeza y acunaste sus mejillas entre tus dos manos- ¿No te sientes bien?

- No es eso… simplemente, estoy nerviosa por la llegada de mis padres- Susurraste mientras bajas la mirada-

El joven guardián rió y te besó la frente- ¿Qué podría pasar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... si lo pones de esa manera…- Le dijiste mientras tocabas tu labio con tu dedo índice- Mi mamá te hará una serie te preguntas acerca de dónde vienes, tu nombre, tu familia, tu escuela…- Dijiste mientras te cruzabas de brazos- Mi papa, bueno… el seguro se te quedara viendo de una manera espeluznante durante toda la cena- Suspiraste profundamente después de decir esto-

De repente, el teléfono sonó y leíste el mensaje de texto de tu mamá- Tienes que irte ahora... – Susurraste, dándole un abrazo- Nos vemos más tarde.

El espíritu de invierno salió de tu casa y siguió memorizando la información que tendría que decir mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Jack también noto a un montón de chicas con los ojos puestos en él, lo que hizo que apresurara el paso.

- Creo que esto es mas espelúznate que si el padre de _ me mirara- Murmuro

Tú limpiaste la casa lo más rápido que pudiste y después te metiste a bañar. Mientras te cepillabas el cabello, escuchaste el timbre sonar y tu corazón empezó latir con más fuerza, estabas realmente nerviosa.

Te miraste en un espejo antes de bajar a recibir a tus padre- Jack es inteligente… él puede hacer esto- Te repetiste en voz baja por enésima vez, tratando de tranquilizarte.

- ¡Mamá!- Gritaste alegremente, al ver a tu madre parada en el portal de la puerta. La abrazaste mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risita, después hiciste lo mismo con tu padre.

- ¡La casa está impecable!- Dijo asombrada tu mama al ver el orden de la casa. También has notado que está buscando a algo o alguien, aunque sospechas quien puede ser.

Te aclaraste la garganta, llamando su atención- El no está aquí mama, le dije que viniera a las siete- Le dijiste nerviosamente. Ella solo sonrió.

- Solo estaba haciendo una inspección de la casa, querida- Respondió tu madre pícaramente, "si claro" pensaste con sarcasmo.

- Así que... este chico Jack- Dijo tu padre, mientras se sentaba en un sofá y fruncía el ceño- ¿Dónde lo conociste? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno….- Respondiste nerviosamente- Me encontré con él mientras caminaba por el parque en busca de algo que dibujar-Tu padre asintió y esperó a que siguieras-Así que hablé con él porque yo nunca lo había visto y le hice algunas preguntas...- Añadiste-

- ¿Entonces?- Insistió tu padre, tratando de sacarte más información.

- ¡No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, papá!- Gritaste y tus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo. Realmente, es mejor que el joven guardián les cuenta su "historia" para evitar que no haya coincidencias o sospechas.

Tu padre se rió y sacudió tu cabello- Solo estoy jugando contigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gimiendo, fuiste a la sala y cogiste el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Jack.

- Oh, ¿a quién le estas enviando mensajes de texto?- Pregunto tu madre mientras mira a escondidas tu celular. Al darte cuenta, alejaste el teléfono de tu madre lo más rápido posible. Ella se rió y pellizcó tus mejillas.

Tu mamá preparaba la cena y ya casi daban las siete. No parabas de mirar el reloj, solo apartabas tu vista cuando te llegaban mensajes del joven guardián. El te había estado haciendo reír a pesar de no estar ahí y de alguna manera, tu nerviosismo desapareció poco a poco.

"¿Qué le gusta a tu mamá? –Jack"

Te sentiste confundida cuando te llego el mensaje, y le mandaste un emoticón que encajaba perfectamente con tu cara. Entonces él te dijo que leyó algo en internet sobre regalar algo a la madre de su novia para tener una buena impresión. Sonreíste tiernamente y pensaste que él realmente estaba tratando ser una persona normal. Le respondiste diciéndole que con unos cuantos pastelillos era suficiente.

Después de unos minutos, el reloj sonó pero Jack no estaba allí todavía. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el timbre sonó y tu madre se entusiasmo, mientras tu padre preparaba su mejor mirada de terror.

Te paraste rápidamente y caminaste hacia la puerta. Al abrirla Jack se encontraba ahí, llevaba una chaqueta de cuera negra, unos jeans y una camisa azul que junto con la chaqueta, el aspecto del joven guardián estaba para morirse. Te sonrojaste aunque no supiste muy bien porque. Pronto, te diste cuenta de que con esa rompa y el pelo café, se veía más guapo de lo que realmente era.

- Voy cinco minutos de retraso… nah, he leído que es una forma de atraer la suerte- Susurró. Te echaste a reír y le invitaste a pasar. Viste a tus padres en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta. Tu madre tenía una sonrisa radiante, mientras tu padre una cara severa.

- Mamá, papá... este es Jack- Dijiste formalmente, tratando de ocultar tus nervios. El joven guardián le tendió una mano a tu madre en forma de saludo, quien la acepto efusivamente.

Tu padre también le dio un apretón de manos, aunque seguía teniendo una mirada severa. Cerraste los ojos, esperando que eso no se volviera un completo desastre.

- Mucho gusto señor y señora _- Dijo Jack amablemente con una sonrisa- Mi mamá ha hecho esto para usted- Prosiguió Jack, tendiéndole a tu mamá la cesta de panecillos que había comprado.

- Oh dale las gracias, querido- Susurro tu madre, obviamente encantada con el detalle- Vamos a cenar- Dijo ella mientras se daba la media vuelta. Tu padre, Jack y tú la siguieron.

- Él es muy lindo- Te susurro tu mamá, mientras ponían los platos en la mesa. Sacudiste la cabeza mientras sonreías y terminaste de poner los cubiertos. Todos se sentaron en el comedor y mientras comen tu madre no paro de hacerle preguntas de Jack, aunque no hubo de que preocuparse, ya que él las contesto todas sin problemas. Tu padre quito su cara de menosprecio mientras transcurrían los minutos.

Después de la cena, tu padre y Jack entablaron una conversación, y realmente te diste cuenta de que tu papa se la estaba pasando muy bien con él. Mientras tanto, tu mama y tú se sentaron juntas en el sofá.

- Él es extremadamente guapo, querida...- Dijo en voz baja, para que ninguno de los dos hombres pudieran escucharla. Tu solo sonreíste.

- Mamá, me lo has dicho como cien veces…- Susurraste, lo cual ocasiono la risa de tu madre.

- ¿Él no te lo ha preguntado?- Ella preguntó de repente.

- ¿Preguntar qué mamá?- Dijiste con curiosidad, mirando al joven guardián.

- Ya sabes, sobre ser su…-

- ¡Mamá!- Susurraste, interrumpiéndola. Después de un par de horas hablando y riendo entre sí, el reloj dio las nueve, lo cual significaba que Jack tenía que irse… bueno, no realmente.

- Gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado- Eso fue lo que dijo el espíritu del invierno antes de irse. Después de recoger la cena, subiste a tu cuarto y cerraste la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¿Cómo estuve mi actuación?-Preguntó Jack mientras apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

- ¡Perfecta!- Dijiste alegremente- Pero cierra la ventana, hace frio haya afuera-

El joven tomó su amado bastón y lo abrazo mientras le susurraba cosas estúpidas. Lo miraste disfrutar de la compañía del bastón mágico y bufaste, para después darte la vuelta y quedar de espaldas al joven guardián.

- Aw… ¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa peculiar. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ti cuando escucho lo pasos de alguien en el pasillo.

El corrió al armario a esconderse al ver que la perilla se giraba y tú te tapaste con las sabanas lo más rápido que pudiste y cerraste los ojos. Tu madre entró en la habitación y sonrió al verte acostada en la cama, supuestamente dormida. Apago la luz y te dio un beso en la coronilla antes de irse.

El joven guardián, que lo vio todo desde su escondite, sintió culpa y compasión hacia tus padres, es decir, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos cuando tú desaparecieras? Suspiro profundamente y paso una mano por su cabello, pensando que no dejaría que tú renunciaras a tus padres… no por él.

* * *

_Hola gente, ¿ya los tenia abandonados, verdad?_

_Lo siento mucho de verdad, y pido perdón a todos aquellos que me quieran matar ahora por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ahora mismo estoy empezando a traducir el siguiente capitulo y espero que los deberes en la escuela no sean tan pesados como antes, así podrán tener el capitulo como realmente deberia ser: cada dos días._

_Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar, de verdad, no saben cuanto los aprecio en estos momentos y descuiden a los que pidieron que subiera un capitulo, su deseo esta concedido XD_

_También__ a los que agregan a favoritos, ya que realmente, aunque parezca que no, tambien les tengo mucho aprecio, demasiado a decir verdad._

_Te mando un saludo EmmaMason13, ya que tu carisma y buen humor me tienen cautivada XD (Descuida, pronto habrá mas drama y problemas, muchos problemas)_

_Tambien a ti Megan si es que estas leyendo esto, espero impacientemente tu actualización de TGP._

_Ahora si, nos vemos_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes de William Joyce y Dreamworks y la trama de MeganFrost89. Yo solo soy la** **traductora**_

* * *

Después de que tu madre saliera de la habitación, el joven guardián salió del armario y caminó hacia ti poco a poco, después al llegar a tu cama, el se sentó en ella, mientras tu seguías acostada. Juntaste su mano con la tuya, sin embargo, pudiste notar que él estaba algo distante.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaste en un susurro, tratando de no hacer ruido. Él no respondió, tu tocaste sus mejillas con tus manos- ¿Hay algo malo?- Insististe. Pudiste ver un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, lo que hizo que tu corazón diera un vuelco- ¿Jack?-

- Creo que es mejor que no te conviertas en un espíritu….- Dijo Jack en voz baja. Tus ojos se abrieron y sentiste las lagrimas formarse en tus ojos. Te incorporaste lentamente y miraste fijamente al joven guardián- Tus padres... te necesitan- Agrego, alejando tu mano de su mejilla.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntaste con enojo y dolor- Te necesito Jack…- Susurraste, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, el no respondió y se levanto de la cama.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana y salir volando, sin embargo, tú te levantaste rápidamente y lo abrazaste por detrás.

- ¡Por favor no me dejes!- Gritaste mientras las lagrimas bajaban por tus mejillas.

Él se volvió y te abrazo con fuerza- Yo no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo- Te empujo bruscamente, apartándote de él, tomo su bastón y abrió la ventana para irse de ahí. Tú, en un acto desesperado, te acercaste corriendo a él y le diste un beso, pasando tus manos alrededor de tu cuello, para evitar que se escapara.

Jack trató de detenerte, pero él no pudo luchar contra su apasionado beso. Dejó caer su bastón y tocó tu cara con sus frías manos, mientras te besaba más profundamente. El pudo oírte llorar, y trato de limpiar tus lágrimas. Pronto, te encamino a la cama y te acostó suavemente en ella.

- No me dejes...- Suplicaste de nuevo con la voz ahogada cuando Jack se separo de ti para tomar aire. El joven volvió a besarte y desabrocho lentamente tu blusa.

- No puedo dejarte...- Susurró Jack y te mordisqueó la oreja. El joven guardián toco tu vientre y beso tus labios rojos- No puedo hacerlo- Añadió.

El joven guardián observo tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras tu trazabas los contornos de su rostro y acariciabas su cabello- No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez...- Susurraste limpiando unas lagrimas de tu rostro. El toco tus hombros y acaricio lentamente tu espalda, mientras besaba tu cuello.

Tu lo miraste con cariño y amor, en esos momentos no podías pensar en nada más que en él, sus ojos azules, sus manos recorriendo tu torso con ternura y cuidado, nunca antes habías experimentado algo así, y menos con alguien que realmente amaras, como él. Tocaste sus pálidas mejillas mientras mirabas a sus ojos azul claro, bajaste tus manos lentamente y estuviste a punto de quitarle la camisa, sin embargo, el tomo tus manos antes de que pudieras hacer algo y las subió hasta sus mejillas, el lugar en el que se encontraban antes.

- No quiero ir tan lejos…- Susurro en tu oído- Aun no…- Añadió.

Asentiste lentamente y escondiste tu cara en su pecho. Después envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaste lentamente, mientras el te correspondía de una manera tierna y amorosa y pasaba sus dedos por entre tu cabello.

Después de unos minutos, pusiste tu cabeza en su pecho, mientras él te abrazaba. Jack cepillo tu cabello y observo como poco a poco te quedabas dormida. Te beso la cabeza y te tapo con la manta.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste y te diste cuenta de que tu blusa ya estaba abrochada, y habían cepillado tu cabello. Miraste a tu alrededor en busca del joven guardián, pero él no estaba ahí. Alarmada, buscaste por toda la habitación, pero seguiste sin encontrar nada. Después abriste la ventana y miraste al techo.

Lo primero que viste fue una cabellera castaña, después, cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, distinguiste la silueta del joven guardián. El, que había estado mirando el cielo en todo ese tiempo, bajo la mirada y sonrió al verte.

- Buenos días- Susurro con dulzura.

Jack entró en tu habitación mientras tú tomabas una ducha. Cuando saliste del baño, te diste cuenta de que el joven guardián estaba sentado en la cama, esperándote.

Caminaste hasta el espejo y empezaste a cepillar tu cabello mojado. De repente, el joven guardián tomó el peine y el continuo con la tarea, mientras tú lo mirabas atónita y tratabas de no moverte mucho; te sorprendía que Jack estuviera cepillando tu cabello por ti, es decir, desde otro punto de vista, tu parecías una niña pequeña y asombrada, como si la más extraña y magnifica cosa en la vida estuviera en frente de ti. Una vez que termino, te dio el peine y beso tu hombro, mientras te abrazaba por la cintura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tu mama toco tu puerta y te grito que te apuraras. Abriste la ventana para que así el joven guardián pudiera irse y le diste un beso.

- Te quiero…- Susurró Jack antes de irse.

Reíste y observaste al joven guardián volar por encima de las casas. Te fuiste a sentar a tu cama, pero tu madre entro en tu habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos.

- ¡Buenos días, querida!- Ella dijo con alegría.

- Hola, mamá- Saludase entusiasmada. Ella sonrió con curiosidad y se preguntó internamente por qué estabas tan alegre.

- Pan… ¡Mi favorito! – Añadiste mientras tomabas un pedazo de pan de la charola.

- Tu padre y yo iremos a un pequeño viaje fuera de la ciudad ¿quieres venir querida?- Preguntó mientras ponía la bandeja en tu tocador.

- No mamá, no me siento con ganas de salir- Respondiste y le diste a tu mamá una sonrisa.

- Está bien, vamos a salir en una hora- Ella dijo y abrió la puerta- ¿Está segura de que no quieres venir?- Preguntó de nuevo.

Asentiste y tomaste otro pan, mientras tu madre cerraba la puerta.

Esperaste a que tu mamá estuviera en la planta baja antes llamar a Jack. Después de unos segundos, el joven guardián contestó el teléfono y escuchaste su melodiosa voz.

- Hey, muñequita- Dijo Jack mientras soltaba un risa. En esos momentos, tu corazón rebosaba alegría al escuchar cómo te había llamado- ¿Es seguro ir a tu casa?- Pregunto en voz baja.

- Lo estará en una hora- Respondiste mientras caminabas alrededor de la habitación- ¿Dónde estás?-

- Simplemente camino por las calles... ¿Ya puedo ir a tu casa? No me gusta cómo me miran-

Soltaste una carcajada y después de unos minutos, el joven guardián llamó a tu ventana. Tus labios formaron una sonrisa y corriste a abrirla.

Jack entró y retiro la nieve de su cabello castaño. Él te dio un beso rápido en los labios cuando estuvo cerca de ti- ¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó pensativamente mientras miraba alrededor.

- Están abajo- Respondiste simplemente.

Un momento más tarde, le dijiste al joven guardián que esperara en tu habitación cuando tu madre te llamó para despedirse. Mientras Jack esperaba, vio la bolsita roja, aquella que contenía los guantes que Norte te dio, y la tomo.

De repente hubo una luz intensa que saliendo de la bolsita, decidió abrirla y sacar los guantes y en seguida, su bastón también empezó a brillar.

Cuando él se puso uno de los guantes, su cabeza empezó palpitar y le pareció ver oscuridad alrededor de él, era como si estuviera de nuevo en la cueva de Pitch, solo que se sentía más oscuro y terrorífico. Rápidamente se lo quitó y poco a poco, vio de nuevo tu habitación y espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

El escucho tus pisadas en el pasillo y rápidamente guardo los guantes y los puso en su lugar, para después sentarse en la cama y fingir que había estado esperando. Entraste en tu habitación y viste al joven guardián inspeccionando las figuras que había en el edredón de tu cama.

- Hey…- Susurro mientras posaba su mirada en ti- Tengo que ir al polo norte, creo que la reunión es a las cinco, aun así, estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda- Añadió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Te acercaste al espíritu del invierno y te sentaste a su lado. Pusiste una mano en una de sus rodillas y lo miraste fijamente a los ojos.

- No tardare mucho- Susurro Jack, acariciando una de tus mejillas.

- Está bien- Dijiste con una sonrisa- Voy a esperarte aquí hasta que vengas- Sonreíste y el joven guardián beso tu cabeza.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertence. Los personajes son de William Joyce y la trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora**

* * *

Todos los guardianes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el nuevo look de Jack Frost. Norte se quedó mirando el pelo del chico desde que llegó y el hada de los dientes se mantenía sonrojada mientras miraba coquetamente al joven guardián.

- Bueno, ¿pueden dejar de verme así?- Dijo Jack furiosamente. Bunnymund no había dicho nada acerca del cabello del joven guardián, solo se había quedado ahí, mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te paso en el pelo, compañero?- Pregunto, mirándolo como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

- Acabo de conocer a los padres de mi novia así que _ hizo algunos arreglos...- Respondió Jack, levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Tooth y sus haditas parecieron enojadas al notar la forma en la que Jack te llamo. Su cara se puso roja de ira, pero ella intento disimularlo.

El Conejo de Pascua parpadeó un par de veces cuando escuchó la explicación del espíritu del invierno y lo miró de pies a cabeza – Bueno, dedo admitir que _ tiene un buen gusto- dijo Bunnymund con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé- Dijo Jack alegremente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Todos los guardianes notaron que el espíritu del invierno se ponía más contento cuando hablaba de ti, y se alegraron por ello, excepto Tooth, que seguía tratando de disimular su notable enojo.

- Así que, ¿qué te trajo aquí muchacho?- Dijo Norte con su acento ruso. Jack se sentó en el sofá y apoyó su bastón en su regazo, para después mirar de uno en uno a sus compañeros.

- Se trata de _- Susurro el guardián.

El hada de los dientes, frustrada de que en cada momento la conversación se dirigiera a ti, salió de la habitación gimiendo, mientras el joven guardián la miraba marcharse con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tooth?- Preguntó Jack con curiosidad y miró al conejo de Pascua que levanto los hombros y le dio una mirada confundida.

El joven guardián sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su charla- Cuando estaba en casa de _, vi la bolsita roja con los guantes de Ziel- Empezó Jack y Norte y Canguro, asintieron, invitándolo a proseguir- Me di cuenta de que mi bastón irradia una luz azulada cuando estoy cerca de ellos- Termino Jack. Norte puso una mano en su mentón y asintió mientras lo miraba.

- Ya te había dicho que _ era parte de ti ahora…-

- Una cosa más…- Interrumpió Jack- Me puse uno de los guantes y el mundo se oscureció alrededor de mí, me sentí extraño, como si de repente toda la tristeza y el miedo se mezclaran y me acorralaran-

Norte abrió los ojos y se sentó frente al joven.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo tocar sus guantes sin obtener efectos secundarios y ella si puede tomar mi bastón sin problema?- Pregunto Jack con ojos suplicantes, como si Norte pudiera resolver todas sus dudas.

- ¿Qué viste algo mas ahí?- Le pregunto el hombre de traje rojo en tono serio.

- No lose, estoy seguro de que había una imagen, solo que era un poco borroso... Realmente no sé lo que vi- Respondió el espíritu de invierno, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de ordenar las imágenes que había visto.

Después de un minuto o dos, levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron- Vi…- Susurro, rompiendo el silencio de la sala y sus dos compañeros guardianes esperaron a que continuara- Vi dos alas de ángel. Una era negra y la otra blanca- Él agregó.

Norte se veía preocupado por eso, sin embargo no dijo nada. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se acarició la larga barba blanca.

- Yo... yo realmente no sé lo que significa- Susurro Norte dándole una mirada de disculpa al joven guardián. Jack solo puso una mano en su puño mientras trataba de encontrar un significado a aquello.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y el joven guardián todavía no llegaba a tu casa. Tú no dejabas de mirar por la ventana en busca de algún rastro de él, pero lo único que veías era la blanca nieve cubrir las calles y la oscuridad de la noche. De repente, viste a un chico caminando por la calle, pero no lograste saber de quién se trataba.

Abriste la ventana y observaste al joven pasear solo en la oscuridad de la noche. Lo llamaste, pensando que se trataba de Jack, pero él no respondió y siguió caminando. Cerraste la ventana y corriste a ponerte una chaqueta, para después bajar las escaleras.

Saliste de tu casa mientras subías el cierre de tu chamarra y empezaste a seguir al chico que habías visto antes. Después de unos minutos, te diste cuenta de que ya no había nadie enfrente de ti.

Mientras caminabas a un ritmo más lento y, escuchaste que alguien voló por encima de ti, pensando que era Jack, levantaste la vista y sonreíste, pero no se trataba de él.

Un humo negro se expandió a tu alrededor y tu rápidamente corriste lejos de él. Te diste cuenta de que los guantes que te regalo Norte se encontraban en uno de los bolsillos de tu chaqueta, así que los cogiste y te los pusiste, esperando que te ayudaran a defenderte si es que era necesario. Te quedaste quieta durante unos segundos, tratando de ver más allá del humo negro y luchando contra la sensación de salir corriendo de ahí. Hasta que después, lograste ver al rey de las pesadillas caminando alrededor de ti.

- Hola de nuevo querida- Dijo Pitch mientras sonreía de forma falsa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntaste tratando de mantener tu voz firme. El lanzo una risa que erizo el cabello de tu nuca.

- Solo vine a visitarte ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo?- Dijo de forma fría. Entonces se percato en tus guantes y sonrió de forma astuta.

- ¿Quieres más de esto?- Preguntaste mientras agitabas tu puño enfrente de él.

Sorprendentemente, Pitch no se vio asustado como la última vez, y eso fue lo que hizo que un escalofrió te recorriera entera, pero seguiste mirándolo firmemente, tratando de parecer valiente.

Sin ninguna advertencia, una manada de caballos-pesadilla se formo al lado de él y de pronto ya estaba montado en uno.

Empezaste a correr y dejaste que tus guantes te guiaran por la oscuridad de la noche, subiste por una azotea y cuando miraste hacia atrás te diste cuenta de que los caballos se encontraban cada vez más cerca de ti. De repente, tus guantes brillaron y te viste envuelta dentro de un manto blanco que empezó a extenderse por todo tu cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, unas magnificas alas blancas salieron de tu espalda.

También apareció una espada en tus manos, tus ojos se abrieron con asombro pero no evitaste poder soltar una pequeña risa.

- Ten cuidado, me siento increíble esta noche…- le dijiste con malicia en tu voz. Pitch sonrió y soltó una risa malvada.

Él ordenó a sus caballos atacarte y tu arma brillo con más intensidad, con una combinación de blanco y azul en su luz.

Comenzaste a luchar contra todos los caballos y después de unos minutos acabaste con la mayoría de ellos. De repente, una de tus estocadas choco con la pared de un edificio viejo y abandonado, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso, que el suelo comenzó a temblar y el edificio comenzó a caerse poco a poco.

- Whoops…- Murmuraste con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras saltabas al techo de otro edificio- Por lo menos era un edificio antiguo-.

De repente, todos los caballos desaparecieron y viste a Pitch materializarse enfrente de ti y darte una mirada furiosa.

Pitch formo un arco con su arena oscura y apunto hacia ti, sin embargo, cuando disparo esquivaste ágilmente su ataque. Saltaste hacia él y lanzaste una estocada con tu espada, pero él hizo un escudo que impidió que le hicieras daño. Tu arma salió volando por los aires y pronto te encontraste indefensa.

- Chica tonta- Siseo Pitch mientras tomaba tu mano izquierda, intestaste desacerté de su agarre, pero pronto incremento la fuerza en él. De repente su arena mágica negra cubrió tu mano y la suya y sentiste como si un millón de cuchillas se enterraran en ella. Gritaste del dolor mientras sentías formarse un tatuaje en tu pecho.

El tu guante izquierdo se puso negro y las uñas de tu mano empezaron a alargarse. El rey pesadilla te soltó y te tiro en el asfalto, mientras tú seguías chillando del dolor. Un aura de sueño empezó a extenderse y te sentiste mareada. Intestaste mantenerte despierta, pero pronto cerraste los ojos y te dejaste llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

_¡HOLAAA!_

_Lamento mucho haberlos hechos esperar tanto, de verdad, lo siento. Pero por los motivos mencionados anteriormente, no habia podido actualizar, ni traducir caps, ni tocar la lap por mas de una hora._

_Ya me encuentro mejor y doy gracias a todos aquellos que se interesaron por mi salud y me dieron apoyo con lo de mis examenes (todas excelentes ¡F**ck Yeah!), les agradesco enormemente y tambien les ofrezco una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizas :-s_

_Bueno, como podran ver a partir de este capitulo las cosas tomaran un giro radical y todo se complicara, si, mas de lo que ya esta._

_El vestuario que se supone que utilizan mientras estan en su forma de Angel Guardian, se encuentra en el perfil de Megan, para todos aquellos que quieran checarlo._

_Planeo subir otro capitulo mas hoy (A ver si me da tiempo), asi que ¡Mantenganse atentos!_

_De nuevo, doy gracias a todos los que agregan a favoritos, followers y comentan, y tambien a los que no, les tengo un aprecio enorme, gracias por aceptar tan bien esta traduccion._

_Nos vemos. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertence. Los personajes son de Dreamworks y William Joyce y la trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora.**

* * *

Despertaste y te diste cuenta de que estabas de vuelta en tu habitación. Lentamente, te incorporaste y miraste a tu alrededor. Te sentías muy mareada y te percataste de que llevabas la ropa de la noche anterior, cuando seguiste a aquel "joven misterioso".

Te pusiste de pie y abriste la ventana pero el joven guardián todavía no llegaba a tu casa. Bajaste las escaleras y viste a tu madre preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

- Buenos días querida- Te saludo dulcemente cuando te vio al pie de la escalera.

Tu papá, por otro lado, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras mantenía la televisión en el canal de los deportes. Caminaste hacia la sala y te sorprendiste al ver al espíritu del invierno poniendo los utensilios en la mesa.

- ¿Jack?- Preguntaste confundida. El te dio una sonrisa y puso los platos en la mesa, sin decirte nada.

- Oh, veo que ya viste quien está aquí. Lo invite a comer querida, no tienes porque preocuparte- Dijo tu madre mientras entraba en la sala y ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

Miraste al joven guardián y señalaste discretamente la plata de arriba, el asintió y tu caminaste de vuelta a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jack una vez que se encontraron en tu habitación. Tú le diste una mirada furiosa y lo ignoraste- ¿Qué fue lo que he hecho? - Dijo irritado mirándote fijamente.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Le preguntaste después de unos segundos.

El espíritu del invierno levantó una ceja- Fui al polo norte, ¿recuerdas?-

Sacudiste la cabeza y te sentaste en tu cama, perdida en tus pensamientos. Jack te dio una mirada preocupada.

- Dijiste que ibas a volver ese mismo día. Te espere toda la noche y nunca llegaste- Respondiste en un susurro, pero con el enojo aun palpable en tu voz.

- No, no lo hiciste- Dijo simplemente- Cuando volví, estabas dormida. Trate de despertarte, pero no pude-

Lo miraste desconcertada y cubriste tu boca con tu mano. Le pediste a Jack que te dejara sola unos instantes, el se rehusó al principio, pero después acepto.

- ¿Acaso fue un sueño?- Te preguntaste a ti misma. De repente recordaste algo. Te levantaste de un salto y corriste a abrir la ventana. Al otro lado, el edificio que supuestamente se había derrumbado la noche anterior, seguía en pie.

Te paraste frente al espejo y desabrochaste el primer botón de tu camisa. Te asustaste al ver un par de alas, una negra y otra blanca, grabadas en tu pecho.

Buscaste rápidamente los guantes de Ziel y te diste cuenta de que estos habían cambiado, el izquierdo ahora era completamente negro, pero el derecho seguía azulado.

De repente, te diste cuenta que la mano con la que sostenías el guante negro se estaba volviendo pálida y huesuda, así que tiraste el guante lo mas lejos de ti que pudiste y tu mano volvió a la normalidad.

-Por supuesto...- Susurraste- Pitch no estuvo aquí literalmente, el solo entro en mis sueños.

Tú abrochaste el botón de tu blusa rápidamente cuando escuchaste a Jack llamarte para el desayuno. Compusiste la mejor sonrisa que pudiste y abriste la puerta.

Ambos fueron a desayunar y Jack notó que parecías ausente. El y tú pusieron los platos en el fregadero después de comer y salieron de la casa para dar un pequeño paseo.

Estuvieron caminando alrededor de una hora, pero tus seguías sin hablar. De repente, Jack se detuvo y se volvió hacia ti.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó el espíritu del invierno pensativamente mientras te miraba a los ojos.

- Nada- Le dijiste de forma hueca.

Jack se acercó a ti y froto suavemente tu mejilla con su dedo pulgar- No me estás diciendo algo…- Susurro.,

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada- Le gritaste y seguiste caminando, dejando al joven guardián atrás. Después de unos segundos, el espíritu del invierno logro alcanzarte y se paro enfrente de ti, impidiéndote el paso.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Preguntó con enojo. Tú lo miraste indiferente y lo apartaste de tu camino. Antes de que pudieras dar un paso, el tomo tu mano fuertemente y te giro para que quedaras enfrente de él.

- Te conozco _- Susurro- Se que algo te pasa, puedo verlo en tus ojos- Tu no respondiste.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tu mama te llamo y te pidió que volvieran a casa. Al parecer ellos iban a volver a viajar y querían despedirse de ti antes de hacerlo.

Cuando se fueron. Subiste las escaleras rápidamente y te encerraste en tu habitación. Sin embargo, Jack no tardo mucho tiempo en abrir la puerta y azotarla al entrar.

Te asustaste al escuchar gran estruendo, y miraste con miedo al joven guardián, que caminaba hacia a ti furioso.

- ¡Vas a decirme lo que te pasa ahora mismo!- Jack grito mientras te acorralaba en la pared.

Lo miraste fijamente

- No me obligues a hacer esto- Dijo amenazadoramente. Tú reíste falsamente y te alejaste del espíritu del invierno. De repente el te tomo por la cintura y te recostó en la cama, inmovilizando tus brazos.

Se dio cuenta de algo en tu pecho y trató de abrir la cremallera de tu camisa pero tú le impediste hacerlo. Te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste y corriste a la puerta, pero el tomo su bastón del armario y congelo la perilla antes de que pudieras escapar. Se acerco a ti y congelo tus brazos y tus piernas contra la pared.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Gritaste enfurecida y trataste de liberarte, pero el hielo era demasiado denso.

No respondió a tu pregunta, sin embargo, desabrocho el botón de tu camisa. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos cuando vio el tatuaje en tu pecho. El te miro preocupado y se quedo en shock durante unos momentos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Susurro, señalando a las alas de ángel.

Te tomó un momento levantar la mirada a Jack. Respiraste profundamente y cerraste los ojos antes de hablar- Anoche Pitch entro a mis sueños, esa fue la razón por la cual no pudiste despertarme, y yo pensaba que no volvías- El joven guardián te libero y te abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te hizo?-Preguntó en un susurro mientras cepillaba tu cabello.

- Creo que...- le dijiste y suspiraste profundamente antes de que continuar- Maldijo uno de mis guantes...

Jack te observo mientras tomabas el guante negro, después te acercaste a él y le enseñaste lo que sucedía. Tu mano, cambio de forma abrupta, la piel de tu brazo se puso grisácea y salieron unas garras en donde deberían estar tus dedos. Jack toco suavemente tu mano, pero pronto se separo de ti.

Te quitaste el guante y lo guardaste en la bolsa roja, junto con el otro. Jack, que te había contemplado desde lejos, se acerco lentamente a ti y te abrazo de forma dulce.

- Te llevare con Norte...- Susurró.

- Mis padres volverán a casa en un par de horas... ¿qué tal mañana?- Preguntaste con la voz quebrada.

Jack asintió y te besó en la frente. Tú cerraste los ojos y apoyaste la cabeza en el hombro del joven guardián. Poco a poco, te arrullaste gracias a que acariciaba tu cabello y parte de tu cara mientras tarareaba algo, hasta que te quedaste dormida. El te llevo hasta tu cama y te arrope en ella, después, te dio un suave beso en los labios y camino hasta la ventana.

Una pequeña llama de venganza e ira se incendio en los ojos de Jack al ver lo que Pitch te había hecho, levanto la mirada a la luna y suspiro pesadamente.

- Las vas a pagar por hacerle eso…- Susurro con enojo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de William Joyce y la trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo me encargo de traducir este fic.**

* * *

Tú y Jack fueron al aeropuerto para despedir a tus padres cuando llego la hora de irse. Tu mama te estrecho entre sus brazos y tu padre te dio un beso en la frente; al despedirse de Jack, ellos le hicieron prometer que te cuidara tanto como pudiera, pero ellos sabían que el siempre estaría ahí para ti.

- Nunca la dejara sola y la cuidare lo mejor que pueda, se los prometo- Les había dicho Jack.

Tu y el esperaron a que tus padres abordaran el avión antes de irse.

Al llegar a tu casa, le ayudaste al joven guardián a quitarse el tinte del cabello. Mientras limpiabas su cabello, Jack pudo ver las lagrimas en tus ojos al mirar al par de guantes que se encontraban en tu cama; en el, despertaron deseos de venganza y quiso consolarte en esos instantes, pero tú te recuperaste rápidamente y seguiste con tu labor de enjuagar su cabello.

Después de secar su cabello, Jack se sentó al lado de ti y trato de tocar tu mano izquierda, que aun después de no tener el guante, seguía pálida y extraña. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sostenerla entre sus manos, tú la apartaste.

- No, te haré daño...- Susurraste pensativamente, evitando su mirada.

- Vamos a ir al Polo norte- Te aviso Jack- Puede que Norte sepa lo que debemos hacer- Él agregó, tratando de calmarte.

Después de que el espíritu del invierno llamara a Norte, no tardaron en llegar unos cuantos yetis, que como siempre, los metieron en bolsas y los aventaron por los portales mágicos.

Norte sonrió ampliamente al recibirlos y te dio un gran abrazo. Tu traste de fingir que te encontrabas bien mientras platicabas con los demás guardianes, pero Jack sabía que no era así, por lo que no dejaba de verte con ojos preocupados.

- Norte...- Llamo Jack al líder de los guardianes, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio-Tenemos que hablar- Agregó de manera seria. Norte pidió a los demás que los dejaran un momento a solas y espero a que se fueran para dirigir su atención al joven guardián.

- Algo pasó con _- Dijo el espíritu del invierno, dirigiéndote una mirada, ya que tu, a diferencia de los otros, te habías quedado ahí- Pitch entró en su sueño anoche-

Los ojos de Norte se abrieron como platos y te miro con preocupación. Tu sacaste el guante izquierdo y te lo pusiste, demostrándole al líder de los guardianes lo que sucedía. Norte trato de tocar tu mano mientras esta se volvía gris y salían garras de ella, pero Jack lo aparto rápidamente.

- ¿Y el otro?- Pregunto el hombre de traje rojo, observando cuidadosamente la transformación de tu mano.

-Sigue igual, pero no sé qué va a pasar si me pongo los dos al mismo tiempo-

Santa te pidió que te pusieras el siguiente guante y Jack asintió cuando tú lo miraste en busca de ayuda, respiraste profundamente antes de ponértelo.

Sentiste como si tu mano izquierda quemara, te arrodillaste en el suelo gritando de dolor y Jack trató de ayudarte, pero Norte lo detuvo. Él te miró con miedo en sus ojos y de repente te transformaste en el ángel de tus sueños, pero no exactamente como recordabas.

Tu mano izquierda empezó a doler y arder más que antes y al mirarte las alas, te diste cuenta de que la izquierda era completamente negra y la derecha seguía blanca, justo como en el tatuaje de tu pecho.

Jack se arrodilló delante de ti. Acaricio suavemente tu mejilla y busco tu mirada, la cual tú le diste. Te beso en la frente y se acerco mas a ti-¿Estás bien?- Tu asentiste lentamente. Jack bajo la mirada a tu pecho y toco suavemente el tatuaje con el ala blanca y la negra.

- Pitch puso una maldición en el guante…pero no sé porque- Razono Norte, rompiendo el silencio. Moviste tus alas lentamente, ni si quiera lo notabas como algo anormal, era como si no tuvieras alas, no sentías algo diferente. Jack se levanto y toco el ala blanca, mientras tú lo mirabas- Ella es un ángel guardián...- Susurro Norte.

De repente, los otros guardianes no pudieron evitar en la habitación tras prácticamente haberlos espiado todo este tiempo. Bunny pudo verte sentada en el suelo, mientras Jack te abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello.

Sandman se acercó lentamente a ti y se quedó mirando a tus hermosas alas de ángel, pero pudiste ver su desagrado al apreciar el ala negra. Pronto empezó a dibujar imágenes encima de su cabeza tratando de decir algo.

-¿Por qué es su otra ala negro?- Preguntó Bunnymund pensativo cuando se paró en frente de ti.

- Porque ese maldito hijo de…- Jack se detuvo cuando te vio incomoda por lo que estaba a punto decir- Lo siento. Bueno, Pitch le hizo esto- Susurro el joven guardián, algo avergonzado.

Todos los guardianes abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon lo que dijo Jack. También notaron que él estaba agarrando su bastón con más fuerza de la que debería.

El hada de los dientes de alguna manera sentía lástima por ti y unas ganas de abrazarte florecieron dentro de ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Te pusiste de pie con la ayuda de Jack, miraste tu mano izquierda y se la mostraste a los demás guardianes.

- No soy un ángel guardián...- Susurraste- Todavía no sé lo que mi mano izquierda puede hacer-

Después de unos minutos, les pediste a los demás que te dejaran sola por un tiempo. Le diste un recorrido a la fábrica y por fin te decidiste a salir del lugar.

Cerraste los ojos al sentir el frio pasando alrededor de tu cuerpo y dejaste que la nieve cayera encima de ti. Caminaste por un largo rato hasta que sentiste que alguien te seguía, sacaste rápidamente tus armas y apuntaste.

- ¡_!- Gritó Jack con miedo y se cubrió la cabeza para evitar que lo atravesaras con tu espada- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Te echaste a reír al tiempo que guardabas tu arma y te lanzabas a los brazos del joven guardián. El cepillo dulcemente tu cabello y acariciaba tu espalda.

- Solo me mantengo en guardia- Respondiste.

El miro tus hermosas alas de ángel y tú te diste cuenta de ello. Estaba a punto de tocar tu mano izquierda, pero tú te alejaste de él.

- Jack, te dije que…-

- No me importa- Te interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ti. Tomo tu mano izquierda entre las suyas y sintió varios pinchazos y la sensación de fuego en las suyas, sin embargo, se las arreglo para mirarte y sonreír.

- No finjas Jack, está bien. Solo te estás haciendo daño- Susurraste tratando de apartarlo, pero el negó con la cabeza y siguió sosteniendo tu mano.

Pusiste un tu mano derecha en su mejilla y le diste un beso. Él puso su otra mano en la parte posterior de tu cabeza y te beso más profundamente, mientras más nieve caía encima de ustedes. El joven guardián y se alejo lentamente de ti y miro sus manos entrelazadas.

- Ya no puedo sentir nada- Susurro Jack con una sonrisa. Tus ojos se abrieron de alegría y abrazaste al joven guardián con fuerza. Pronto escucharon los gritos de los yetis desde el taller de Norte, probablemente llamándolos.

Batiste tus alas y empezaste a volar, con inexpertividad, pero aun así dejaste a Jack atrás. El rio y negó con la cabeza mientras volaba detrás de ti.

Cuando aterrizaste, con el espíritu del invierno detrás de ti, viste la boca de Bunnymund abrirse, igual que la de Sandman.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste con una sonrisa.

Norte apareció detrás de los otros guardianes y todos se dieron cuenta de que él ha estado mirando el globo terráqueo gigante con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa con la luz?- Preguntaste con curiosidad al ver la poca intensidad de los puntitos luminosos alrededor del mundo.

Miraste con el ceño fruncido al joven guardián, que formo poco a poco una sonrisa retorcida y malévola.

- Creo que es hora de mi venganza...- Murmuró Jack. El conejo de Pascua sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras miraba al joven guardián con diversión en sus ojos. Sin embargo, él sabía que estaba hablando en serio y que al tratarse de ti el haría lo que fuera por cobrarte venganza con ese bastardo de Pitch, así que de una manera u otra, se sintió orgulloso de que por fin Jack se mostrara tan decidido y preocupado por algo, por lo que estaba decidido que el seria uno de los primeros en prepararse para ir a combatir a Pitch.

- Nadie se mete con mi chica...- Siguió Jack, acercándose a ti y acariciándote las mejillas- Nadie…- susurro.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de William Joyce y la trama de Meganfrost89. Yo solo soy la traductora**

_(Bueno, esto no estaba en el texto original, pero me parecio una buena idea poner una banda sonora para que lean este capitulo. A todas aquellas que quieran, puedan buscar la cancion de Florence + the machine- Seven devils. No se realmente a que vino esto, pero disfrute escribiendo y leyendo este capitulo mientras escuchaba esa cancion, sin contar que es de una de mis bandas preferidas. En fin, no es obligatorio que lean mientras la escuchan, pero si quieren hacerlo, genial)_

* * *

Los guardianes y tú fueron al trineo y se dirigieron a la guarida del Rey de las pesadillas. El líder de los guardianes abrió un portal y antes de que pasaran por él, cerraste los ojos mientras Jack ponía un brazo alrededor de ti.

Después de unos minutos, abriste los ojos y te diste cuenta de que se encontraban en un lugar donde ya era de noche. Miraste alrededor y pudiste notar como arena negra empezó a extenderse hacia ustedes, como si los hubiera estado esperando.

- _ quédate con Jack en todo momento. No sabemos lo que Pitch quiere contigo. Así que no seas imprudente- Gritó el hombre del traje rojo mientras miraba con atención la arena mágica del Coco

Tu sin embargo, esperaste a que Norte se distrajera peleando con las pesadillas para alzar el vuelo y entrar en la cueva de Pitch

- ¡_!- Jack gritó y se disponía a seguirte cuando el Conejo de Pascua lo tomo de la capucha de su sudadera- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que seguirla!- Grito con desesperación, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

Después de unos minutos angustiantes de buscar a Pitch, el apareció delante de ti. Tú lo miraste con enojo en tus ojos, mientras el solo te inspeccionaba.

- Ah... ángel guardián, siempre es un gusto verte...- Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa maligna- ¿Te gusto mi regalo?- Pregunto él, con toda la intención de cabrearte.

- Yo sé que no eres malo Pitch…. No es necesario que hagas todo esto para probar tu poder- Susurraste mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos dorados.

El rey pesadilla soltó una carcajada y camino alrededor de ti mientras te miraba con sus fríos ojos- Por favor... no sabes nada acerca de mí-

- En realidad...-le dijiste, respirando profundamente antes de que continuar- Yo sé todo acerca de ti... – Añadiste.

Pitch abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cerro sus manos en un puño- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no sabes nada, ni siquiera sabes quién soy!-gritó, aunque por dentro, se sentía un poco preocupado por pensar en que tu sabias mucho de él, más de lo que el querría.

No sentiste miedo cuando el rey de la pesadilla se acerco más a ti y te amenazo con su oscura y terrorífica espada.

- Hay algo que no le dije a los guardianes, y es que un montón de información apareció de la nada en mi cabeza cuando tu maldijiste el guante- Continuaste, caminando alrededor de él, mirándolo fijamente- Vi un collar con una foto de una niña en ella- En el momento en lo que dijiste, supiste que habías acertado, ya que el rostro de Pitch se contrajo en un mueca y la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

- Y sé que ella es muy importante…-

-¿IMPORTANTE? -gritó con furia- ¡Ella era mi posesión más preciada! ¡Ella era mi única hija!-

Cuando logro calmarse, te atreviste a acercarte un poco más a él y extender tu mano poco a poco.

- Vamos a ayudarte... sabes, no hay nada malo en pedir un poco de ayuda- Susurraste con voz dulce, como si hablaras con un niño pequeño y perdido; Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que sus ojos se volvieron mas fríos que antes y apunto su espada hacia ti

- ¡Prefiero morir antes que aceptar la ayuda de los guardianes!- Gritó Pitch y se preparo para lanzarte una estocada, sin embargo, reaccionaste antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y a duras penas pudiste detener su golpe.

- Has estado solo durante mucho, mucho tiempo…- Susurraste, esperando que esta vez pudiera entrar en razón- Sé lo que se siente, pero no es necesario culpar a los guardianes-

-¡Basta!- gritó Pitch con furia, blandiendo su espada de nuevo- ¡Yo no necesito escuchar a una simple humana!-

Estuviste a punto de apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero tu mano izquierda te detuvo y pudiste notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Pitch, sin embargo, tú te sentiste confundida.

Pitch lanzo un risa que erizo tu cuero cabelludo y te miro con burla- Vamos… apuñálame- Te reto.

Intentaste moverte, pero no pudiste hacerlo. La parte izquierda de tu cuerpo no te permitió hacerlo, y pronto pudiste sentir un dolor punzante atravesándote entera. Gritaste y te retorciste, suplicando que el dolor parara.

-¿Qu-qué pasó?- Susurraste entre sollozos.

- La maldición del guante izquierdo ahora te ha consumido entera, no hay parte en tu estúpido cuerpo que no se encuentre infectado- Explico con el tono más frio que habías escuchado nunca- Me perteneces- Susurro antes de soltar una risa diabólica- Para tu información... Si no fuera porque eres la debilidad de Jack Frost y necesito acabar con él, habría terminado con tu vida desde el principio- Dijo y mientras tú le lanzabas una mirada llena de repugnancia.

De repente oíste al espíritu de invierno gritar tu nombre a lo lejos- Ah... esto será épico...- Dijo el rey de las pesadillas con una sonrisa.

- _- Susurró Jack mientras volaba hacia ti- ¿Qué pasó?- Te pregunto una vez que se encontró a tu lado, tratando de captar tu mirada.

-Aléjate de mí...- Suplicaste mientras respirabas entrecortadamente- ¡Ahora!

El espíritu del invierno no obedeció y se quedó a tu lado mientras gritabas por insoportable dolor que atravesaba tu cuerpo en esos momentos- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- Preguntó Jack con furia, tomando su bastón con fuerza- ¡Vas a pagar por esto!-Gritó y voló hasta Pitch. Sin embargo, el no hizo nada más que mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Por qué no ataca?" Se pregunto Jack confundido

De repente, una espada larga y puntiaguda se poso en el cuello del joven guardián y Jack miro con horror hacia la persona que estaba por matarlo, ya que eras tú.

- Corre- Susurraste- Por favor…- Le rogaste al espíritu de invierno.

Pitch se echó a reír y aplaudió, como si viera lo más entretenido del mundo, aunque claro, para él lo era. El chico lo miró con furia y lo apunto con su bastón- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con ella?!-

- Lo descubrirás tarde o temprano- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer dentro de arena mágica y dejarlos solos.

- ¡Corre Jack… vete antes de que te mate! ¡Por favor!- Gritaste suplicante, mientras las lágrimas caían por tus mejillas.

- No... Yo sé que no lo harás- Dijo dulcemente y abrazándote con fuerza.

Más lágrimas corrieron por tu mejilla y trataste de alejarte del joven guardián lo más que pudiste, pero el volvió a acercarse a ti. Cerraste los ojos mientras sentías tu mano izquierda moverse sin tu consentimiento, a punto de apuñalar a Jack.

- No... Por favor…- Rogaste- Yo-yo no lo puedo controlar… no te quiero hacer daño-

Jack beso tu frente y acarició tu cabello. Más lágrimas fluían de tus ojos y rogaste al joven guardián que se fuera infinidad de veces, pero no lo hizo. De repente, sentiste como el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno se tenso y como empezó a tener más peso alrededor de ti… fue cuando te diste cuenta de que la espada ya había atravesado su cuerpo.

Su personal brilló y poco después desapareció, dejando una tormenta de nieve en el lugar. Tocaste sus pálidas mejillas con la mano derecha y trataste de hacer que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos.

- ¡No, no, no!- Susurraste con la voz rota y mas lagrimas bajando por tus mejillas, esta vez ya no podías controlar nada y al ver ahí, a Jack en su lecho de muerte, te descontrolaba demasiado, sabiendo que tu lo habías hecho - Por favor no… me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, no me dejes- Pensaste que esas palabras harían que la herida sanara y el espíritu del invierno te digiera que todo había sido una broma y que se iba a quedar contigo como había dicho, sin embargo, no sucedió nada.

El joven guardián, que aun se encontraba delirando, tocó tu mojado rostro y guio sus labios a los tuyos, dándote un beso profundo que hizo que tu corazón diera un vuelco, ya que no era igual que lo otros, este era triste y tenía un sabor amargo, como suponías que eran los besos de despedida- Te amo- Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse por completo.

* * *

_Bueno, mis sinceras disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar. Pero la semana pasada me fue de la patada y digamos que esta no la inicie de la mejor manera._

_Tambien debo anunciar el proximo fin de semana no podre publicar publicar nada ya que mi hermana cumple años y vamos a salir de viaje, pero probablemente actualice en alguno de los tres dias que faltan._

_En un review una chica me pregunto si podria traducir una historia (Ya la he visto y debo admitir que me ha gustado). Pero ahora mismo no me encuentro con el tiempo suficiente como para embarcarme en otro proyecto, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano (Aparte de que necesito el permiso de la autora XD)_

_Gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos y fallowers, no saben de verdad cuanto me alegra el dia :-D_

_Ahora si, creo que no se me pasa nada (si no luego lo publicare). Nos vemos_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Meganfrost89 y los personajes de William Joyce**

* * *

Las tormentas de invierno golpearon todo el mundo desde que Jack Frost murió. Mientras te encuentras en el Polo Norte, has hecho todo un alboroto. Has intentado suicidarse, pero es imposible, ya que has dejado de ser humana.

Desde hace mas de dos días que habías volado al pie de una montaña y te habías puesto a llorar y gritar. Todos los guardianes estaban preocupados por ti, pero decidieron que dejarte sola era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Retiraste el cabello de tu cara y te pusiste a pegar puñetazos a la nieve; estas cansada de todo y lo único que quieres es que Jack despierte y diga que solo había sido una broma, pero sabes que nunca más sucederá. Estas frustrada, ya que por si fuera poco, no puedes quitarte los guantes y has permanecido como ángel guardián todo este tiempo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, empezaste a gritar el nombre del joven guardián desgarradoramente, mientras dejabas que mas lagrimas corrieran por tus mejillas. Así estuviste un buen rato, hasta que alguien puso una mano en tu hombro.

- Soy yo- Susurro Bunnymund. Bajaste tus armas y Conejo no dudo en darte un abrazo- Norte quiere que vengas-

Al llegar al taller de Norte, fuiste rápidamente al cuarto en el que el joven guardián yacía. Sollozando, te incaste cerca de él y acunaste sus pálidas mejillas en tus manos.

De repente, notaste que tu guante brillaba, al igual que su bastón. Miraste al jefe de los guardianes, que acababa de llegar, y alzaste una ceja, extrañada por aquel brillo.

- Jack... todavía no está muerto- Explico Norte y sentiste como si tu corazón volviera a latir después de mucho tiempo- Pero, si no hacemos algo, pronto lo estará- Él agregó- Se encuentra en una profunda pesadilla y me temo que poco a poco, Jack está siendo consumido por Pitch-

Cerraste tu mano en un puño y dirigiste tú mirada al joven guardián, que a pesar de estar vivo, tenía la apariencia de alguien muerto- El se está debilitando con cada minuto que pasa, será así hasta que ya no tenga poder- Añadió- Tampoco es como si supiera que hacer, ya que la espada con la que lo apuñalaste estaba infectada con la maldición de Pitch, y solo él puede deshacerla-

Sonreíste de una manera extraña cuando escuchaste lo que dijo Norte, sabias lo que tenias que hacer, sabias que estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que Jack regresara.

- Sé lo que estás pensando...- La voz de Norte interrumpió tus pensamientos, levantaste la mirada y te sentiste un cohibida, ya que te miraba demasiado serio- Ni se te ocurra ir a Pitch-

Todos los demás guardianes te miraron con sospecha y tomaron sus armas por si eran necesarias- No puedes confiar en él. Sabes que Pitch siempre pedirá algo a cambio-

- ¿Dijiste que solo Pitch puede ayudar a Jack?- Preguntaste pensativamente- Si ese es el caso, daré todo por salvarlo… inclusive a mi misma- Sentenciaste.

Norte tomo sus espadas y te miro con temor- No lo hagas-

- No estás pensando _. Jack nunca querría que hicieras algo así- Murmuro Bunny, apoyando a Norte en su intento de hacerte entrar en razón.

Lanzaste una carcajada y miraste con el ceño fruncido al conejo de pascua- Es mi decisión... no intentes detenerme- Dijiste fríamente, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

El líder de los guardianes apunto sus espadas a ti mientras Tooth te tomaba por los hombros, impidiendo que te fueras. Sin embargo, tú sacaste tu arma y apuntaste a los guardianes con ella.

- Yo no quiero dañar a alguien... Por favor... sólo quiero ayudar a Jack...- Susurraste.

- Podemos pensar en una mejor manera, _- Dijo Norte - Podemos salvarlo si…-

- ¿Si tan sólo esperamos un poco más?- Lo interrumpiste, gritando con furia- Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Ya han pasado dos días y Jack se está muriendo...- Añadiste- Como dije... Voy a dar cualquier cosa con tal de traerlo de vuelta-

Te agachaste y por solo un pelo evitaste que la espada de Norte te golpeara. Miraste que el hada de los dientes se acercaba a ti por detrás, pero tú la esquivaste y corriste hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Reparaste en que Sandy no se encontraba por ningún lado, así que levantaste la cabeza y lo viste justo encima de ti, preparado para lanzarte un puñado de arena del sueño. Sin embargo, lo esquivaste rápidamente, frustrando el intento de Sandman.

- Los siento, compañera...- Dijo Bunnymund arrojando bombas-huevo hacia ti.

Sonreíste y dejaste que las bombas te golpearon, pero cuando el humo se esparció, los guardianes vieron que te habías protegido con tus alas. De repente, empezaste agitarlas, creando mucho viento y que los guardianes perdieran el equilibrio.

Sandman lanzó otro puñado de arena hacia ti, pero tú lo bloqueaste con tu espada y accidentalmente le dio a Tooth. Aprovechando que Sandy estaba distraído, lo golpeaste en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al piso.

- Lo siento... pero tengo que hacerlo- Susurraste, golpeando en el cuello y cara a Bunnymund, que se encontraba de tras de ti.

- _... por favor... no vayas a Pitch, tu sabes que el…-

- Lo sé... pero esa es la única manera de salvar a Jack- Murmuraste, dándole una sonrisa rota a Norte.

Aprovechando la situación, corriste hacia el hombre de traje rojo y le diste una patada, haciendo que terminara en el piso, mientras tu ponías sus espadas en sus mangas, impidiéndole moverse.

- ¡No lo hagas!- Grito Norte, mientras hacia lo posible por liberarse.

Caminaste hasta el lecho del joven guardián y te inclinaste encima de él para darle un beso, probablemente el ultimo. Cuando te separaste, una lagrima rodo desde tu mejilla y cayó en la suya, tú la limpiaste con tu dedo pulgar, sollozando de nuevo.

- No te preocupes... te despertarás pronto... _Lo prometo_- Susurraste, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabias que él no podía verte.

Te enderezaste y caminaste hasta la terraza, donde abriste las dos puertas de cristal y dejaste que el aire frio pasara.

- Gracias por todo Santa- Susurraste, aunque no volteaste a verlo.

- No…- Susurro Norte.

Batiste tus alas y emprendiste el vuelo, dejando atrás a los guardianes… y a Jack. Perdiste la noción del camino después de unos minutos, ya que te sentías deprimida y no podías dejar de llorar, así que dejaste que tus alas te llevaran a donde quisieran.

Después de algunas horas, escuchaste que alguien gritaba tu nombre. Aterrizaste en la fría y gris nieve mientras sacabas tu espada y apuntabas a la oscuridad.

- ¿Me estabas buscando?- Pregunto una inexpresiva voz de tras de ti.

Pusiste los ojos en blanco y te diste la vuelta, encarando a aquel repugnante ser- Pitch- Dijiste fríamente a forma de saludo.

- Adelante, mátame. Pero sabes que soy tu única oportunidad de traer a tu amado Jack de nuevo- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Lentamente bajaste tus armas y suspiraste profundamente, mirando a la nieve. Ni siquiera te atreviste a preguntar cómo es que sabía que lo buscabas para traer de vuelta a Jack, ya que probablemente era muy obvio.

- Así que... ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de esto en mi guarida?- Pregunto fríamente, aunque no espero tu opinión, ya que te golpeo en la espalda y automáticamente te desmayaste, ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas en una habitación oscura y fría. Trataste de moverte, pero tus manos estaban encadenadas y el Rey de las pesadillas no tardo mucho en aparecer delante de ti, mostrándote una sonrisa diabólica, que por un momento, hizo que te arrepintieras de haber ido ahí.

- Bienvenida a mí reino, ángel guardián-

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo, snowflakes!_

_¿Como han estado? Yo estoy dando saltitos ya que justamente hoy acabo de salir de vaciones ¡F**ck yeah!_

_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, como debes haber notado, eres letal cuando se trata de ese irresistible espiritu del invierno XD_

_Hare lo posible por subir otro capitulo este mismo dia, ya que como mecione, no podre subir nada este fin de semana (es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y nos vamos de viaje). Aun asi, no prometo nada, ya que tengo que hacer las maletas y la tarea que me dejaron :-p_

_Espero que se encuentren bien y gracias por todos los reviews, fallowers y favoritos (¡121 reviews! nunca creí que esta traduccion fuera tan bien aceptada)_

_Nos vemos_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Meganfrost89 y los personajes de William Joyce. Yo solo soy la traductora.**

* * *

- Entonces…- Dijo Pitch rompiendo el silencio- ¿Qué quieres?-

Has intentado desencadenarte, pero has caído en la cuenta de que es imposible, ya que las cadenas están hechas de arena mágica oscura.

Miraste fijamente a Pitch- ¿No es obvio? Traer a Jack de regreso- Hablaste con furia en tu voz, Pitch sonrió.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… -Dijo con falsa alegría- Eso es fácil... pero...- Se detuvo, mientras te miraba de reojo- Yo quiero algo a cambio

-¿Cuál es tu precio?- le preguntaste.

Poco a poco, se acerco a ti y tocó tus mejillas. Sacudiste tu cabeza, haciendo que Pitch se alejara.

- Dame la luz que queda en ti- Susurro con frialdad.

Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miraste tu mano izquierda unos minutos, antes de dirigir tu vista a la derecha. Al final, levantaste la mirada y te encontraste con el rostro de Pitch, esperando tu respuesta.

-¿Qué será de mí?- Preguntaste con nerviosismo.

- Bueno... nada en realidad- Dijo el sin expresión- Te convertirás en un ángel de la oscuridad y me ayudaras a iniciar una nueva Era oscura- Prosiguió con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¡Realmente eres un monstruo!- Le gritaste con furia.

- Realmente es muy amable de tu parte- Pitch dijo alegremente mientras tu ponías los ojos en blanco- Ahora, tienes que elegir- Dijo el después de unos minutos- ¿Dejar que la oscuridad te consuma y recuperar a Jack o no hacer nada y regresar con los guardianes?- A pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, fue algo que te hizo pensar un tiempo. ¿Realmente lo amabas tanto después de todo? ¿Eras capaz de dar tu vida para obtener la suya? "Si" Te respondiste internamente, pero, eso significaba que tú te quedarías en el lado oscuro y el volvería con los guardianes, prácticamente, los dos se convertirían en enemigos y tu, no sabias en lo que te podías convertir si aceptabas volverte la aliada de Pitch. Se te acaba el tiempo y lo sabías, no había otro camino si querías que Jack volviera, y estabas dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por hacerlo

- ¿Juras que el despertara si acepto tu precio?- Preguntaste con la voz quebrada, mirando a Pitch directamente a los ojos.

- Ah el amor, siempre tan inútil y estúpido como siempre- Dijo Pitch con un falso suspiro- Sígueme- Te ordeno mientras las cadenas desaparecían.

Mientras caminas observaste lo grande que era su reino. Se suponía que él está bajo la superficie de la Tierra. Todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, polvoriento y espeluznante.

De repente, Pitch se detuvo y abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación oscura. Después de que entraras la puerta se cerró y los dos caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación, donde había un gran espejo.

- ¿Qué es ese espejo?- Preguntaste con curiosidad.

- Voy a ponerte a prueba- Dijo él con una sonrisa extraña- Voy a dejarte entrar el sueño del espíritu del invierno y salvarlo-

Cerraste los puños con fuerza y dirigiste tu mano hacia tu espada, sin embargo, no pudiste tomarla, ya que tus manos estaban encadenas- ¿Por qué tan agresiva _? -Preguntó Pitch con burla.

- ¡Eso no es lo que quiero!- le gritaste hecha una furia-Quiero que salvarlo, no ser yo la que lo haga- Añadiste

- Pero yo quiero que **tu **lo salves- Asevero de forma molesta- En estos mismos momentos Jack se encuentra en una profunda pesadilla que está acabando con él lentamente, hasta que no quede nada- Explico con falsa lastima, mientras caminaba alrededor de ti- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlo y darle fuerza- Hubo un breve silencio en el que esperabas a que continuara.

- No me estás diciendo todo- Susurraste después de unos minutos-

Pitch te fulminó con la mirada mientras sostenía el espejo con ambas manos- Eres una chica lista…- Susurro enojado- Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón- Suspiro antes de continuar- Si no lo encuentras a tiempo…- Explico mientras caminaba hacia ti- Él morirá y…- Espero unos momentos antes de continuar, mientras te observaba atentamente- Cuando seas expulsada de su sueño, salvado a Jack o no, te convertirás automáticamente en mi aliada.

Tus ojos se abrieron con horror y te mordiste el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- No me culpes, fuiste tú la que vino hasta aquí y deberías de darme las gracias por ser generoso, ya que veras a Jack antes de convertirte en un monstro- Al terminar la oración rio entre dientes, viendo como tus ojos se cristalizaban- Ah, una cosa más…- Dijo, dándote la espalda y mirándote de reojo- Solo tienes cinco minutos.

Le lanzaste una mirada llena de odio y cerraste los ojos para evitar llorar. Después de unos minutos, Pitch señaló al espejo y movió la cabeza, dándote a entender que ya podías entrar.

- La vida de Jack Frost está en tus manos- Dijo detrás de ti, soltando carcajada diabólica.

Cerraste los ojos y caminaste atreves del espejo, dejando al rey de las pesadillas atrás.

- Resiste Jack, por favor…- Susurraste antes de cruzar el cristal.

Jack Frost, tirado en la nieve, abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a la luz brillante del cielo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se rascó la cabeza y buscó su bastón, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunto internamente mientras se ponía de pie. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque y comenzó a caminar, tratando de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de repente, escucho voces a lo lejos.

Corrió tras el sonido y después de unos segundos diviso a unos niños jugando en la nieve. El chico tenía el cabello café y una capa del mismo color, y la niña, que posiblemente era su hermana, también tenía el cabello marrón y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Jack sonrió al verlos jugar y un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él. De repente, el chico se volvió y Jack se congelo al ver la cara del joven.

- ¿Qu-qué es esto?- Susurro nerviosamente- Ese soy yo…-

Jack se vio a el mismo y a su hermana teniendo un momento divertido. Después de un minuto, escucho el sonido del hielo quebrarse. El joven guardián notó que su otro yo y su hermana estaban de pie en medio del lago, sin embargo, la diversión había desaparecido.

- To-toma mi mano…- Susurro el otro Jack, tendiéndole su mano a la niña- Vamos, sólo un paso pequeño- Añadió

Frost cerró los ojos ya que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería después, y nada cambio, ya que el otro Jack se hundió cuando se escucho un "crack"; sin embargo, un agujero se abrió debajo del espíritu del invierno y cayó por él, a la par que su yo del pasado caía en el lago congelado. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio rodeado por la oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto en voz baja mientras escuchaba diversos ruidos provenientes de las sombras.

- Jack Frost...- Susurro una voz.

El chico se levanto rápidamente al escucharla. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con algo. Se giro lentamente y vio a un hombre alto, de piel gris pálido con ojos amarillos parado detrás de él.

- Pitch...- Susurró el joven guardián dando un vistazo a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que defenderse- ¿Dónde está mi bastón?- Pregunto al rey de las pesadillas después de unos minutos.

- Estás en mi mundo ahora Jack, puedo controlarlo y hacer lo que yo quiera- Susurro fríamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el espíritu del invierno- Estas solo ahora… nadie vendrá a salvarte- Siseo.

Jack salió corriendo y se adentro en la oscuridad, se detuvo unos momentos, con temor de lo que podría encontrar ahí, aunque no lo pensó mucho y siguió corriendo. Sin embargo no parecía llevar a ninguna parte, ya que la oscuridad seguía y seguía; oyó voces a su alrededor, todas ellas como ecos que le susurraban en el oído lo solo que estaba y las cosas a las que temía.

- ¡Para!- Gritó Jack sonando terriblemente asustado.

Tropezó en sus intento de huida y vio a Pitch caminando hacia él con una sonrisa maligna. El joven guardián lo miro con horror y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Después de unos minutos, al no sentir nada, los abrió lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar a donde te conoció.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que te encontrabas tumbada en la nieve, ya que habías tropezado con su bastón. El se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia ti, una vez que se encontró enfrente de ti, te extendió un mano para ayudarte a levantarte.

-¡_!- Dijo Jack con alegría, pero tu pareciste no escucharlo- ¿_?- Pregunto extrañado, arrodillándose a tu lado.

El echó un vistazo a tus pies y se dio cuenta de que no había sido su bastón con el que te tropezaste, si no un simple palo de manera. Gimiendo, te pusiste de pie y sacudiste el hielo de tus pantalones, Jack también se levanto y toco tu cabello, tratando de captar tu atención.

- Que frio- Susurraste, mirando a tu alrededor.

-_, estoy aquí…- Dijo Jack sintiendo lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, ya que estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Te diste la vuelta y caminaste de regreso a la banca, ignorando al joven guardián.

- No...Esto no es lo que sucede- Susurró Jack caminando lentamente hacia ti. Te miro fijamente y toco una de tus mejillas.

Un escalofrió recorrió tu espalda y levantaste la cara- ¿De dónde viene todo este frio?- Preguntaste en un susurro, mientras fruncías el entrecejo y sobabas tu mejilla, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. Eso fue lo que hizo que el corazón del espíritu del invierno se rompiera en pedazos. Te abrazaste a ti misma y guardaste tus cosas en tu mochila, después te levantaste y caminaste de regreso a tu casa, dejando al espíritu del invierno solo.

-Esto no es lo que pasó- Susurro, tratando de calmarse mientras pasaba una mano por su blanco cabello- Juro que ella me vio… los dos nos enamoramos, no quiero que eso cambie- Murmuro.

Pitch apareció de nuevo detrás del joven guardián y automáticamente cerró los ojos al verlo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el paisaje había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en un bosque húmedo y oscuro. Se puso el gorro de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo miedo y frio. Miró a su alrededor y dio un respingo cuando escucho el ulular de una lechuza en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio tu nombre escrito en una lápida. Sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre él. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se sintió terriblemente asustado. De repente, oyó una voz varonil riendo malvadamente.

Se tapó los oídos y te vio de pie delante de él. Miró hacia ti y observo como sostenías una larga espada que se dirigía hacia él.

- ¡No _, soy Jack! ¡Jack Frost!- Grito desesperadamente, pero pareció que no lo escuchaste. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para sentir el filo de la espada atravesando su piel, pero no pasó nada.

De repente, Jack sintió algo cálido y reconfortante, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad y su miedo desapareció. Entreabrió un ojo y te vio abrazándolo.

-Jack...- Susurraste con alivio.

El joven guardián abrió los ojos por completo al oír tu dulce voz- ¿_? ¿Eres realmente tu?- Pregunto Jack con la voz quebrada.

Tocaste sus frías mejillas y cerraste los ojos al contacto- Soy yo Jack, soy yo-

Jack te miro a los ojos y te abrazo con fuerza-Pensé que te había perdido...- Dijo el espíritu de invierno.

- No tengas miedo...ven... toma mi mano- Dijiste dulcemente- Tienes que despertar ahora... los guardianes te necesitan.

El miedo de Jack se fue cuando te miro a los ojos- Cierra tus ojos- murmuraste.

Le diste un beso apasionado y enredaste tus brazos en su cuello mientras el acunaba tus mejillas en sus manos. Una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla y después de unos minutos, todo el lugar se ilumino y la oscuridad desapareció poco a poco.

- No me busques cuando despiertes…- Susurraste después de que se separaron, los ojos azules del joven guardián se abrieron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundido.

No le respondiste, en lugar de eso le sonreíste tristemente y le diste un corto beso- Te amo...- Susurraste con los ojos cristalizados.

Miraste sus ojos azules por última vez y cerraste los ojos antes de sentir como el joven guardián se desvanecía. Cuando los volviste abrir, había un espejo delante de ti y el reflejo de una chica estaba en él. Miraste a tu alrededor, pero no pudiste notar algo más que la oscuridad.

La muchacha tenía un vestido negro y sus alas eran del mismo color. Su piel era gris pálido y sus ojos eran rojos carmesí. Lágrimas de sangre bajaron por su mejilla, lo que hizo que su apariencia te diera miedo.

Te quedaste mirando a la chica delante de ti y te diste cuenta de que cuando moviste tus manos ella también lo hizo, parecía seguirte perfectamente. Probaste con mover la cabeza y sucedió lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntaste con miedo.

Tocaste una de tus mejillas y ella también lo hizo- Soy tú...- Ella respondió.

Miraste tus manos y las inspeccionaste, mientras tu reflejo hacia lo mismo. Pusiste una mano en el espejo y la chica también lo hizo. Miraste horrorizada en lo que te habías convertido. "No puede ser" te dijiste internamente.

- No, por favor...no quiero ser...un monstruo- Susurraste con la voz quebrada, mientras más lágrimas de sangre empezaban a salir de tus ojos rojos.

* * *

_¡Por fin volvi! _

_He aqui otro capitulo, creo ahora las cosas estan empeorando en vez de mejorar ¿no les parece? :-s_

_El link a la imagen de tu nuevo look se encuentra en el perfil de Megan, pero creo que hay un error ya que a mi me dice que la imagen ha sido eliminada, vere que puedo hacer por si a ustedes tambien les aparece eso._

_Se suponía que iba a actualizar hace una hora, pero me quede picada viendo Dragones de Berk que me olvide completamente del internet XD_

_Gracias a todos los que han apoyado a que esta traducción vaya por buen camino__, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho :-D De igual manera doy gracias a todas las personas que comentan (y tambien a los que no lo hacen); creo que me quedaría corta al decir que recibir sus reviews son maravillosos y que todos y cada uno me sacan una sonrisa tonta al leerlos._

_Tambien tengo que decir que es imposible que ya hallamos llegado hasta aca, es decir, nueve capitulos mas y esto termina :-( Pero, estoy empezando a ver si es que puedo traducir la secuela de este fic, claro si ustedes quieren._

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y esperen con ansias con ansias el siguiente (ya que asi me paso a mi cuando lo lei en ingles XD )_

_Nos vemos._


	32. Chapter 32

Jack Frost abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los guardianes se acercaron a él rápidamente y soltaron un suspiro aliviado, por fin había despertado. El Conejo de Pascua miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta de invierno se había ido.

-Jack…- Susurró Norte - ¿Estás bien chico? -preguntó pensativo con su acento ruso.

-¿Qu-qué pasó? -Preguntó Jack, sintiéndose cansado- ¿Dónde está _?-

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí y el espíritu del invierno miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la habitación en donde se encontraba era un desastre, como si algo hubiera pasado. El joven guardián miró a Norte y levantó una ceja.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó de nuevo-¿Y qué demonios pasó aquí?

Norte respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, evitando la mirada del joven guardián- Ella... ella fue a con Pitch- Susurro nervioso.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos y algo parecido al temor se reflejo en ellos. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros y al final se detuvo en el líder.

- Nosotros, tratamos de detenerla- Explico Norte, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules y asustados de Jack- Pero no pudimos, era demasiado fuerte…-

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- Le contesto norte.

-Bueno, creo que ella me… mato. También estaba Pitch, pero eso fue en una especie de…-

- Pesadilla, si- Continuo Norte, interrumpiendo al joven guardián.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Jack le preguntó inquisitivamente, mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _ fue con Pitch y le pidió que salvarte, supongo ella lo consiguió, ya que ahora estás despierto- Norte explicó lentamente, tratando de ser lo más breve posible- Ahora mismo, no sé donde se encuentre… si es que sigue viva- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Jack pudo escucharlo perfectamente, e hizo que se pusiera más preocupado y nervioso de lo que estaba.

Jack sintió que las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero él las contuvo, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta- Yo la vi...en mi sueño... y me dijo algo…- añadió.

Norte escuchó al joven guardián atentamente y espero a que continuara- Ella dijo que yo... yo no debería tratar de encontrarla-

El silencio reino durante unos minutos en la sala, en los que todos le daban miradas tristes al joven guardián. De repente, Jack se levanto bruscamente y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

- Aun estas débil. No te exijas demasiado, compañero- Dijo el Conejo de Pascua, tendiéndole una mano al joven guardián para que se apoyara en él.

Jack rechazo la ayuda de Bunnymund y agarró con fuerza su bastón-Tengo que encontrarla- Susurro el espíritu del invierno, su tono sonaba hueco y débil, como si fuera un pequeño animal que había sido lastimado de la manera más cruel posible- Llévenme con Pitch-

Los guardianes no respondieron y esto le hizo enojar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, azoto su bastón contra el suelo, creando una ventisca de viento frio que les hizo tener escalofríos a sus compañeros.

-¡Llévenme a ella!- Jack exigió con furia, casi amenazándolos.

Jack se dio la vuelta y sus compañeros guardianes notaron las lágrimas en sus ojos que él tanto había tratado de ocultar. El líder suspiro pesadamente.

- Yo necesito que me lleven a ella, por favor- Susurro Jack.

- No tengo otra opción- Dijo Norte después de un largo suspiro-Guardianes... prepárense para la batalla- Ordenó y todos obedecieron. Después de unos minutos, los guardianes se montaron en el trineo.

El espíritu del invierno se mantuvo callado la mayoría del tiempo. Estaba preocupado por ti y no se dio cuenta de que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Ella va a estar bien…- Tooth dijo dulcemente tratando de subirle el ánimo, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

Jack no respondió inmediatamente, se dedico a ver las nubes mientras sentía la mirada de Tooth encima de él, así que al final susurro "Eso espero".

Mientras tanto en el reino de Pitch, tu trasformación ocurrió lenta y dolorosa, hasta que por fin te convertiste en una especia de "pesadilla angelical". Ahora no tenias emociones, ahora no podias sentir dolor, amor, felicidad, ahora podías matar a alguien a sangre fría sin dudarlo un momento; y Pitch estaba orgulloso de eso.

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?- Preguntó el Coco con una sonrisa peculiar.

-Matar a los guardianes…- Respondiste automáticamente.

Pitch soltó una carcajada malévola y te miro de reojo antes de hablar- Esa es mi chica- Dijo con un tono entusiasmado- ¿Y quién es el primero que vas a matar?- añadió.

-Jack Frost...- Dijiste con frialdad.

De repente, el rey de las pesadillas oyó un fuerte ruido en la superficie. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa rara y echó un vistazo a ti sus ojos dorados brillando maliciosamente.

-Ya están aquí- Susurro- Estoy cerca... Tan cerca…- susurró para sí mismo y dejó escapar una risa malvada.

-¿Sabes qué hacer, Bunnymund?- Norte dijo serio mientras el Conejo de Pascua sonreía con entusiasmo.

-No te preocupes compañero- Dijo con tono despreocupado. Se acerco a Jack y palmeo sus hombros- Vamos a recuperarla- agregó.

El espíritu invierno asintió con la cabeza, pero se sentía extraño, como si supiera de alguna manera u otra que una vez que te viera ya no se encontraría con la chica que alguna vez había conocido, si no con un monstro. Jack agarró su bastón y miró el conejito de Pascua excavado la tierra.

Después de unos minutos, Bunnymund dio la señal y todos se lanzaron al agujero que había hecho, aterrizando en un cuarto oscuro rodeado de velas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Jack confundido.

- Estamos en el reino de Pitch- Norte explicó y miró al joven guardián.

De repente, una voz rompió el silencio y todos se volvieron, tratando de encontrar al rey de las pesadillas.

-Pitch...- murmuró Jack con un tono frio y muy extraño en el- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, hijo de puta! - Grito con furia, mientras lanzaba hielo con su bastón alrededor de la habitación.

Pitch rió y aplaudió mientras salía de la oscuridad mirando cada uno de sus vasallos. El rey de las pesadillas se detuvo enfrente de Jack, y este no tardo mucho en atacarlo.

Pitch sonrió al ver como el espíritu del invierno tomaba su callado con fuerza y lo dirigía a la cara de Sombra, sin embargo, una espada negra y con diseños extraños detuvieron su ataque.

El joven guardián abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a una chica con los ojos rojos como la sangre y sus mejillas manchadas de una especie de sustancia roja y extraña.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Jack preguntó con desconfianza y de repente cayó en la cuenta del tatuaje de en el pecho de la muchacha. Los ojos de Jack se reflejo el miedo mientras te observaba detenidamente, tratando de tocar tus mejillas.

-_- Susurro Jack con temor, tú solo lo miraste indiferente y apuntaste tu espada a su cuello. Él puede sentir las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla, pero se las limpio bruscamente y levanto su mirada, para encontraste con la tuya.

El espíritu del invierno se apartó de ti como te dejó de caminar, pero aún apuntando sus armas a la joven guardián.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto Jack en un susurro, aflojando su control sobre su bastón.

El Coco lanzó una risa malvada que hizo que el espíritu del invierno se pusiera furioso- No pierdas tu tiempo Jack...-Dijo fríamente Pitch- ella no te conoce-

Sus compañeros guardianes tomaron sus armas y apuntaron al rey de las pesadillas, que estaba de pie a tu lado- No puede sentir nada. Ella es insensible... incluso si le ruegas no matarte ella no sentirá un poco de lástima- Él agregó- Incluso podría matar a un niño inocente sin dudarlo, claro, si es que yo se lo ordeno- Pitch, dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Realmente eres un monstruo Pitch!- Norte gritó con enojo- ¿Cómo pudiste...?-

-No me culpes Norte…- Reclamo Pitch interrumpiendo a Santa- Ella vino a mí rogando salvar a Jack Frost- Añadió y pasando su mirada al espíritu del invierno.

El joven guardián se te miro de pies a cabeza mientras tú observabas fijamente su cara, con tus ojos color carmesí- _, yo se que estas ahí adentro- Susurro él con tono dulce.

Caminó hacia ti, pero tú no te moviste. Mirando al joven guardián, estás a punto de levantar tu espada, cuando de pronto se alzo vuelo y se perdió de tu campo de visión.

Miraste alrededor tratando de buscarlo y de repente, Jack toco tus manos sin previo aviso.

- Pronto te perderé para siempre- Susurró él con dolor, mirando como tu ala blanca, la del tatuaje, se volvió cada vez más opaca- Aun puedes volver, aun hay tiempo- El espíritu invierno agregó.

Sacudiste tu cabeza y empujaste lejos a Jack Frost, tu rostro volvió a mostrar la misma mascara de indiferencia de antes mientras apuntabas con tu espada al chico- No sé quién eres- Dijiste fríamente- Solo sé que tengo que matarte-

Jack y los guardianes se prepararon.

Blandiste tu espada y ahora que eras del lado oscuro, tu poder se había multiplicado y por lo tanto tu fuerza, un fuerte viento hizo presencia en el lugar e hizo que Norte perdiera el equilibrio. Te giraste y miraste al Conejo de Pascua, que desapareció abruptamente por uno de sus túneles.

Cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en el sonido a tu alrededor. De repente, escuchaste un silbido que iba dirigido hacia ti, y te agachaste justo a tiempo, antes de que un boomerang te golpeara en la cabeza.

- Fallaste- Dijiste con burla, mirando como Bunny se irritaba.

Alzaste vuelo y te dirigiste a Bunnymund, que parecía distraído tratando de conseguir su boomerang, escuchaste muchos gritos de advertencia dirigidos a Conejo, pero cuando el reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, tu ya te encontrabas enfrente de él y le diste una patada que lo mando al suelo.

Sandman saco su látigo de arena dorada y empezó a golpearte con él, tú lograste esquivar algunos golpes, pero después de un tiempo, logro darte en el brazo, haciendo que se pusiera brilloso y sangrara después de unos segundos. Encolerizada, arrojaste tu espada a Sandy, sin embargo, Tooth lo empujo antes de que tu arma lo atravesara. Bufaste molesta.

Jack se acerco a ti y te congelo todo el cuerpo, excepto la cabeza. Intentaste romper el hielo, pero en vez de eso sentiste como quemaba tu cuerpo. Gritaste y tus ojos se llenaron de sangre, lo cual daba una vista espeluznante, Jack solo te veía con tristeza.

Después de unos minutos, miraste al espíritu del invierno y por un momento, Jack pudo jurar que veía el verdadero color de tus ojos- Jack, por favor…- Susurraste con la voz quebrada y pronto el hielo empezó a deshacerse.

Cuando la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba libre, tu rompiste lo que faltaba y volaste hasta tu espada, que aun se encontraba en el suelo- Chico tonto- Siseaste con una sonrisa diabólica.

Los guardianes empezaron a atacarte, tú blandiste tu espada e hiciste un movimiento extraño con ella, e inmediatamente, tu espada se convirtió en un arco negro, dejando sorprendidos a los guardianes. Sacaste una flecha y apuntaste al hada de los dientes, casi le das en el corazón, si es que no se hubiera movido, sin embargo, se quedo clavada en su hombro. Hada grito del dolor y cayo desmayada poco después, mientras Sandman se hincaba junto a ella.

- ¡Basta, _! - Gritó Jack con enojo pero no lo escuchaste. Seguiste lanzando flechas a los guardianes y causándoles graves daños. Jack cayó en la cuenta de que tu ya no eras esa bonita y tierna chica de la que algún día se había enamorado, y que posiblemente nunca podría recuperarte; ahora eras… un ángel diabólico.

En un momento desesperado, Bunny se escabulló por uno de sus túneles, y cuando se abrió en otro lugar, tú lanzaste una flecha dentro de él, lo que hizo que el hoyo volviera a cerrarse y el conejo de pascua quedara atrapado ahí abajo.

El joven guardián abrió los ojos con horror y dirigió su mirada hacia ti.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

* * *

Se que muchos deben odiarme, quieran mutilarme o lanzarme un millon de crucios en este momento, pero... ¡Piedad, por favor! *se hinca mientras pone cara de cachorrito tierno*

Ya se, ya se, ¿se le ocurre actualizar una semana despues de lo acordado? Lo siento mucho, lo mante, sorry, perdon (ya no encuentro mas formas de decir lo siento)

Pero con todo eso de la escuela, las tareas, los proyectos, los próximos exámenes (si gente, los catedráticos quieren matarme), una situacion familiar que... bueno, eso es privado, etc. No pudo encontrarme un tiempo para sentarme enfrente de la computadora para hacer algo que no fuera trabajos o tareas (No saben cuanto odio la escuela). Para su alivio, ya estoy trabajando en los ultimos capítulos que faltan, así que si tardo mucho es que no encuentro tiempo para subir un cap, no porque no tenga nada hecho (?)

_Review alert!:_

.frost: ¿En serio? No sabes cuanto te adoro en estos momentos por leerla desde el principio, cuando empece a traducirla, pense que no iba a ser bien aceptada, pero mira ¡Cada vez que veo los favoritos y followers doy saltitos alrededor de mi casa! XD Gracias tambien por decir que soy buena traduciendo, pero, se me hace dificil creerlo :-B Me la pase muy bien, thanks, fue en definitiva, uno de los mejores cumpleaños que pude haber tenido. Bye._  
_

Vanessa Frost: ¡¿En serio?! Es genial que tu tambien adores a ese grupo, generalmente, cuando lo nombro en mi escuela todos se me quedan viendo con cara rara XP Lo se, a veces yo tambien escribo escuchandolos XD ¿Hiciste que tu amiga lo leyera? ¡Te adoro, chica! Espero que te la pases bien esta semana. Por cierto, mi cancion favorita es Blinding, aunque le sigue muy de cerca Leave my body XD

rikku-haruno: Yo tambien pase por lo mismo que tu cuando la lei en ingles, es simplemente adictivo (?) Claro que traducire la sucuela, pero Megan lleva mas de tres meses sin actualizar TGP y realmente me esta preocupando O.O aunque ya habia dejado un aviso, pero aun asi, no puedo estar sin leer acerca de este sexy Jack.

NosoyunaGuestXD: Jajaja... ¿en serio solo te hizo llorar? O vaya, tu reaccion fue mejor que la mia XD. Lo se, cupido a veces es TAN cabezota al elegir a las parejas... pero bueno. Que disfrutes de este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto.

Lady Frost: Claro que me llego tu mensaje, aun no he visto lo del permiso con la autora, pero me he quedado tan picada con ese fic que estoy considerando traducirlo (junto con los otros que me han pedido) Bye.

Rave Traume Reves: Te dire lo mismo que a rikku-haruno, voy a ver que puedo hacer, le mandare un mensaje a Megan a ver si me constesta, gracias por seguir esta historia

Alana Frost: Oh my frost! (no habia pensado en eso) XD Lo mismo me pregunto, y esto durara un tiempecito, ahora son ocho mi pequeño saltamonetes (algunas veces lucho con el deseo de detener el tiempo para que esto no se acabe, pero cada vez se pasa mas rapido XP) Aqui esta el siguiente, no se si cumple con las expectativas, espero que si. Yo tambien te adoro por leer y comentar. Bye.

Guest: Aqui lo tienes, lo se, Dragones de Berk es genial, no puedo esperar para el proximo epispodio!. Nos vemos.

* * *

Vaya, me tarde mas de lo que pense respondiendo comentarios. Wow.

Bueno ahora si los dejo que estoy que me caigo del sueño. Nos vemos pronto


	33. Chapter 33

-¿Qué has hecho?- Dijo Jack con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Tú levantaste tu arma y apuntaste al espíritu invierno- Ahora tú...- dijiste fríamente.

-Por favor…- Rogó Jack, pero eso no hizo que te detuvieras- Esta no eres tu-

Jack te miro mientras caminabas hacia él. Le lanzaste una escotada, pero el logro esquivarla justo a tiempo.

- Mientras más rápido mejor, Frost. Prometo que no dolerá mucho- Siseaste, acercándote a él para lanzarle otra escotada.

Cuando lo hiciste, el bastón de Jack y tu espada chocaron y una luz azul salió cuando los dos hicieron contacto. De repente, te sentiste extraña, tus manos volvieron a su color normal, pero aun seguían siendo garras, esa extraña luz empezó a invadir tu cuerpo, pero había algo, una fuerza extraña que no le permitía apoderarse de ti, y por fin, pudiste sentir lagrimas, verdaderas lagrimas acumulándose en tus ojos.

-¡Lucha _!- dijo en voz baja- Por favor…-

Tu ojo derecho se volvió de repente a tu color normal, pero tu cuerpo no estaba en tu completo control- Ja-jack...- Susurraste, con las lagrimas bajando por tus mejillas- Yo-Yo te escucho... pero no te puedo ver... aquí está demasiado oscuro-

Jack sonrió con alegría y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él te abrazó con fuerza y toco tu cabello- Yo sabía que estabas allí, en alguna parte...- Susurró el espíritu del invierno.

Después de unos minutos, lo empujaste, alejándolo de ti. Tomaste tu cabeza y la apretaste con tus dos manos, sintiendo un dolor insoportable. Jack caminó hasta poco a poco hasta ti, pero tu volviste a alejarte.

- ¡Aléjate!-gritaste- Yo n-no quiero hacerte daño…. otra vez-

- Espera _- Susurro Jack cuidadosamente, justo detrás de ti, había un gran precipicio y una gran oscuridad se expendía- Vas a caer si das un paso más- Añadió- Ven a mí... poco a poco-

Tu no miraste hacia atrás, volviste a cambiar tu espada por el arco y apuntaste al joven guardián-No… tienes que irte, yo no puedo controlarme a mí misma, por favor, vete – Imploraste, mirando con lagrimas en los ojos al joven guardián. Asid music studio 8.0 music

Jack negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia ti, pero tú seguiste caminando hasta que un pie tuyo resbalo- ¡No!-Exclamó el joven guardián y él rápidamente tomó tu mano.

Dejaste caer accidentalmente tu arco y miraste como caía a la oscuridad. Miraste a la profundidad y después volviste tu mirada al espíritu del invierno, que se encontraba mirando a ti con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-To-toma mi mano…- Dijo poniendo su bastón en el suelo, para extender su mano hacia ti.

Sin darte cuenta, sacaste un pequeño cuchillo y señalaste al cuello de Jack con el-Déjame ir...- Susurraste mientras las lagrimas bajaban por tus mejillas.

¡N-no!- Grito con furia y miró el cuchillo debajo de su barbilla- Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas, aun si eso me cuesta la vida- Añadió- Yo no quiero esto, por favor, lucha _-

Poco a poco, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, era la primera vez que veías a Jack llorar, y eso de una manera u otra, hizo que te sintieras culpable por ello.

-Casi te maté- Susurraste- Yo-yo no quiero que vuelva a suceder- Dijiste con tristeza.

- ¡Sólo toma mi mano!- Repitió de nuevo, sin prestar atención a lo que decías- ¡Solo tómala!- Suplico

-Jack... Yo estoy sosteniendo un cuchillo y puedo matarte en cualquier momento...- le espetaste- No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es. Eres inmortal, puedes volver a enamorarte, puede que después de un tiempo vuelva a ver una chica ahí, ¡solo déjame ir! Si me ayudas te matare y yo me convertiré en algo que no soy... no quiero hacerlo, por favor-

- _ sabes que…- Besaste al joven guardián apasionadamente, cortándolo antes de que terminara de hablar, soltaste el cuchillo y pasaste una mano por su cabello blanco, pronto te separaste de él y susurraste en su oído un "te amo", para después empujarlo, haciendo que quedara lejos de ti.

- ¡_ por favor, no hagas esto! –exclamó.

Tu sonreíste tristemente, y enrollaste tu cuerpo con tus alas negras, inmovilizándote-Lo siento…- Susurraste antes de saltar.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Grito Jack con impotencia, observando como la oscuridad te tragaba completa. Empezó a jalarse el cabello con frustración y a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

Jack cogió su bastón e hizo una fuerte tormenta de nieve mortal, haciendo que todo el lugar se llenara de color blanco-¡Por favor, vuelve!-Grito. Agarró su bastón con fuerza lo azoto contra el suelo muchas veces, cada vez más fuerte.

Salió a la superficie y comenzó a mover su baston de forma violenta, haciendo que una tormenta de nieve invernal azotara contra el lugar, pronto era imposible distinguir algo mas allá de un metro y la nieve se hizo mas abundante y densa, muchos arboles terminaran por romperse a causa del viento, cayendo estrepitosamente alrededor del lugar.

De repente, Jack pudo oír a los niños llorando, lo que hizo que su corazón se calmara un poco y pudiera recuperar la cordura. Abrió sus ojos rojos por haber llorado y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta del daño que había hecho. Se mantuvo en silencio y cambio su bastón de una mano a otra. Jack se arrodilló en la nieve y se cubrió su cara con sus frías y pálidas manos mientras lloraba, esperando que eso fuera solo una terrible pesadilla y que tú volvieras en cualquier momento.

Después de unos minutos, sus compañeros guardianes salieron de la guarida de Pitch, todos se veían cansados y golpeados, y también un poco desorientados, como si acabaran de despertar de un largo sueño. Sandy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Jack no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" Norte se preguntó internamente, pensativo. Mientras tanto, el Conejo de Pascua ayudo a Tooth a mantener el equilibrio.

Sandman voló alrededor del lugar y buscó al joven guardián, pero no había ni rastro de él. Él volvió al trineo donde los otros guardianes esperando y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

Todos ellos regresaron al taller de Santa, cansados de esperar y buscar a Jack por horas; sorprendentemente, uno de los yetis le dio una carta a Norte. La leyó lentamente y por fin entendió lo que había sucedido. El respiró profundamente y dejo la carta en una mesita.

- Nosotros no vamos a ver a Jack Frost...por mucho tiempo- Dijo con nerviosismo, mientras los demás guardianes lo miraban sorprendidos y se acercaban a leer la carta que los yetis habían traído-Yo-Yo creo que es mejor si lo dejamos solo, por un tiempo- Sugirió Norte.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó preocupada Tooth, esperando que el chico estuviera bien. Sin embargo, nadie supo cómo responder eso.

* * *

¡Hola! Por fin actualice, bueno, solo venia a avisarles que podre actualizar solo un capitulo por semana. Esto es por cuestiones escolares, ya estoy empezando los examenes asi que pido por favor paciencia. Espero que les guste este capitulo y puedo saciar un poco sus hambre (¿o tal vez no?)

Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE Y LA TRAMA DE MEGANFROST89. YO SOLO SOY LA TRADUCTORA**

* * *

Cuando despertaste estabas en una habitación oscura y fría. Hasta ahora, has estado caminando durante horas y aun no parece haber algún atisbo e vida en aquel lugar.

Pero de repente, a lo lejos visualizaste lo que parecía ser luz del día y caminaste rápidamente hacia ella. Cuando estuviste cerca, todo el lugar se ilumino, lo que provoco que tus ojos se cerraran automáticamente; te sentiste más tranquila después de eso, ya que al sentir iluminado a tu alrededor calmo los nervios que hasta ahora habías sentido. Suspiras profundamente y abriste los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz.

Cuando los abriste, ya no te encontrabas en el mismo lugar de antes, ahora te encontrabas sentada en lo que parecía ser un inmenso pasillo completamente iluminado. Tosiste un par de veces y te incorporaste lentamente. Decidiste que lo mejor era caminar, para ver si te encontrabas con alguien que pudiera ayudarte.

"¿Dónde estoy?" te preguntaste internamente. De repente, chocaste contra un gran espejo que no habías visto, pero no le tomaste mucho importancia a su repentina aparición, si no a ti misma, ya que habías vuelto a tu apariencia original. Sonreíste ligeramente y tocaste tu cabello, esperando que eso no fuera un sueño, después pasaste a tus mejillas y reparaste en el vestido blanco y fino que llevabas. Bajaste a tu mirada hasta tu pecho, donde el tatuaje con las alas residía, estas eran completamente blancas, justo como antes. Miraste a tu alrededor y encontraste una ventana, caminaste hasta ella lentamente, esperando por fin saber en dónde demonios te encontrabas.

Cuando llegaste, tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, afuera, el planeta tierra se encontraba iluminado por el sol, no parecía que estuvieras en el cielo, no podías estar muerta… si no era algo mas como si estuvieras viéndola desde otro planeta, tal vez desde la luna.

- ¿Qué demonios?-Susurraste para ti misma, de repente, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Te volviste rápidamente y viste a un hombre, un poco más alto que Sandman, con el cabello rubio como el oro, vestido con un esmoquin blanco y con pequeños destellos relucientes en el.

-Veo que ya has despertado jovencita- Dijo el pequeño hombre rompiendo el silencio.

Tragaste saliva y miraste alrededor de la sala y después te señalaste a ti misma, ya que no sabias exactamente si eras tú a la que le había hablado. El hombre soltó una risita- Sí niña, te estoy hablando a ti-

-Uhm...- Tartamudeaste- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaste con curiosidad mientras caminabas hacia el hombre.

-Estás en la luna, en mi casa- Dijo con una sonrisa. Tus ojos y boca se abrieron con sorpresa.-No te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí- Dijo el hombre- Este lugar es el más que seguro que puede haber-Añadió.

-¿Eres un extraterrestre?- No pudiste evitar preguntar, aunque después te sentiste avergonzada por lo que acabas de decir.

El hombre se echó a reír y se acercó a ti- No- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce- Sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me ha hecho reír- Agregó, mirándote con una sonrisa-Soy el hombre de la luna- Explicó y se inclinó cortésmente ante ti- El primer guardián, tal vez hayas oído hablar de mi- Agrego- pero puedes llamarme MiM si quieres.

Recordaste que una vez Jack te lo había mencionado, pero sin duda, no te esperabas que pareciera eso…. Bueno es decir, te lo imaginas como un dios, siempre inalcanzable y con músculos, con una toga larga y blanca y con barba y cabello largo, bueno, prácticamente todo un estereotipo de un dios griego. Decidiste alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente- Bueno, en primer lugar… ¿Eres el primer guardián?-

-Sí- Dijo.

-Así que… ¿conoces a Norte, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund y Jack Frost?- Preguntaste con entusiasmo y MiM sonrió alegremente.

- Sí...yo soy la razón por la cual se convirtieron en los guardianes- Explico MiM- ¿Qué recuerdas, pequeña?- Te preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Levantaste la vista y miraste al techo, pensando en lo que pasó, pero no puedes recordar nada.

- Nada, realmente- Explicaste.

El asintió y se acerco a ti, poniendo su pequeña mano en tu cabeza. De repente, un montón de imágenes aparecieron en tu mente, haciéndote recordar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido antes de que llegaras ahí. Abriste los ojos al no poder soportar más todo eso y miraste tristemente al hombre de la luna.

-Y-yo casi mato a todos ellos...- Susurraste con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras bajabas la mirada y te abrazabas a ti misma.

- No es tu culpa- Dijo MiM tratando de hacerte sentir mejor- Pitch te hizo hacerlo- añadió.

Caminaste de un lado a otro con la mirada en el suelo. De repente, recordaste al joven guardián y volviste tu mirada a MiM.

-¿Dónde está Jack?- Preguntaste preocupada por el espíritu del invierno.

MiM respiró profundamente mientras caminaba a tu lado, le tomó un par de minutos antes responder- Él... él no es el mismo que tu conociste-Dijo, y de inmediato pudiste sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

- Pequeña…- Dijo lentamente, tomando tus manos en la suyas- has estado dormida por una década-

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cubriste tu boca, tratando de aminorar los gemidos que habían empezado a salir.-

¿Una década?- Preguntaste incrédula.

-Me temo que sí- dijo el hombre- Te tomó una década romper con la maldición de Pitch por completo- Añadió.

-¿Qué… qué paso con mis padres?- Susurraste, mientras más lagrimas caían por tus mejillas.

- Ellos no saben dónde estás...- Susurro, antes de suspirar- Tu madre... ella murió hace tres años, lo siento-

Estabas no pudiste resistirte y dejaste que las lagrimas bajaran por tus mejillas, cubriste tu cara con tus manos mientras te balanceabas ligeramente, MiM puso su mano en tu espalda, tratando de consolarte.

-Pero tu padre se mantiene en tu casa... todavía tiene la esperanza de que vas a volver- Añadió MiM.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-Preguntaste en un susurro, sin mirar al hombre.

- Va de un lugar a otro como lo hacía antes- MiM explicó y mientras continuaba acariciando tu espalda- y sigue buscándote-.

Asentiste mientras escuchabas- Y Jack... ¿Dónde está Jack?-

- Tengo que mostrarte algo- Dijo en voz baja y te guio a una habitación, que tal vez es el estudio de MiM.

Arriba en una pantalla, viste a Jack Frost, sentado en el mismo banco en donde lo conociste, inerte

-Jack...- Susurraste.

-El espíritu de invierno... ha cambiado- Dijo MiM captando tu atención- todavía trae el invierno, pero ya no juega con los niños, el ya no es divertido-

Observaste a el joven guardián y te diste cuenta de que él está jugando con su bastón y repetidamente mirando a su alrededor.

-Va allí con la esperanza de verte de nuevo... él lo ha estado haciendo durante una década-

De repente, el joven guardián tiro su bastón y cubrió su cara con sus manos, mientras lloraba en silencio. Sentiste una punzada en tu corazón al ver al joven guardiana si de roto.

- El me necesita…- Susurraste, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Por favor...- Suplicaste a el hombre de la luna- Por favor... tengo que volver-.

Los labios de MiM se torcieron en una sonrisa alegre- Con una condición…- Lo miraste atentamente y esperaste a que continuara- Tienes que convertirte en un guardián y proteger a los niños.

Sonreíste ampliamente y abrazaste al hombre en la luna, quien te devolvió el abrazo y palmeó tu espalda- Espera aquí- Dijo él mientras corría por la habitación en busca de algo.

Después de unos segundos, él te tendió una pequeña bolsa-Aquí... creo que esto es tuyo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Miraste el interior y encontraste un par de guantes blancos con un toque de azul claro, los mismo que habías obtenido gracias a Norte, pero estos tenían tres piedras unidas a cada guante.

Después de una corta ceremonia de iniciación como guardiana, MiM llamo a su mascota, tuviste que esperar un poco de tiempo antes de que una gran mariposa llegara al lugar, saltando mientras se acercaba a ti entusiasmada.-

¿Qué es eso?- exclamaste mientras apuntabas a la enorme mariposa azul.

El hombre en la luna miro con enojo a su mascota, tratando de controlarla- Lo siento, pequeña-Se disculpo mientras tomaba a la mariposa e intentaba mantenerla quieta – Solo está emocionada por conocerte-.

Te acercaste con cautela y tocaste ligeramente la cabeza de la criatura. Esta soltó un sonido que parecía ser de felicidad y tú sonreíste, acariciando a la gran mariposa.

De repente, el reloj sonó y MiM entró en pánico- Oh querida...- dijo apresuradamente- Tienes que irte. Hoy 24 de diciembre y ya casi es media noche.

Sacó una caja de su bolsillo y te la entrego- Aquí... dáselo a Jack Frost, tú no puedes verlo hasta que sea entregado- Dijo apresuradamente y miró el reloj.

Lo abrazaste por última vez y le susurraste al oído-Gracias... Muchas gracias-

MiM cerró los ojos y te devolvió el abrazo- De nada, pequeña- Él respondió- ¡Ahora vete, se hace tarde! -gritó alegremente- Ten una vida feliz- Él dijo cordialmente.

El hombre en la luna te pidió que cerraras los ojos y te dio un par de instrucciones. Tu obedeciste y después de un minuto, abriste los ojos lentamente y te diste cuenta de que estabas en tu habitación.

-Hogar dulce hogar- susuraste


	35. Chapter 35

Jack Frost estaba sentado en una banca, la misma banca en la que te conoció. Miró a su alrededor y miro con tristeza el punto exacto en donde tu tropezaste con su bastón.

Una lágrima cayó de sus tristes ojos azules. Él agarró su bastón y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco y miró el cielo nocturno, demasiado oscuro para su gusto, mientras que la nieve caía lentamente alrededor de él. Ya nada era lo mismo.

Respiró hondo y se levantó después de unos minutos. Metió una mano el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras que con la otra sostenía su bastón mágico.

"¿A dónde voy?" se pregunto internamente. Bajo la mirada y dejo que sus pies lo guiaran sin un rumbo fijo. Se detuvo y miró a la luna por un parte de minutos.

-¿Eres más fuerte que el Pitch, no?- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada- ¿Por qué no la traes de vuelta?- Agregó un poco esperanzado. Siguió caminando y después pateo la nieve con su pie izquierdo y soltó un gruñido- ¿A quién estoy engañando? Ella nunca va a volver-

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los niños, con los que antes él solía jugar, todos crecieron y dejaron de creer en él, excepto Jamie.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Jaime sabía lo que pasó contigo y a veces hablaba con el espíritu de invierno, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo, ahora el chico era ya un hombre que pronto entraría a la universidad.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, el joven guardián vio tu casa y se detuvo a observarla mientras respiraba profundamente, pensando si debía entrar con la esperanza de que tú estuvieras allí, como antes.

Adentro, tú caminaste alrededor de toda la habitación y dejaste los guantes encima de la cómoda, todo lo que tenías ahí tenía un aspecto a viejo y como si no lo hubieran utilizado durante mucho tiempo, encima de la cama había una fina capa de polvo. No creías que alguno de tus padres haya entrado ahí después de tanto tiempo, si lo veías desde su perspectiva era horrible, perder a un hijo y ni siquiera saber que fue lo que realmente paso, y lo peor de todo es que ahora ya no podrías volver ya que eras una guardiana y tu padre no podría verte y tu madre… bueno, ella había muerto hace más de tres años.

De repente, la ventana se abrió bruscamente y tú te ocultaste en la oscuridad, tomando lo primero que encontraste para protegerte.

Escuchaste a alguien suspirar y una sombra se escurrió dentro de tu habitación, para depues volverse y cerrar la ventana con dedos temblorosos. Tus ojos se humedecieron al ver a un chico con el pelo blanco y con un bastón de madera, vestido con una chaqueta azul y pantalones marrones. Jack Frost todavía estaba en frente de la ventana con la cabeza gacha mientras susurraba cosas que no lograste escuchar.

- Jack...- Susurraste sorprendida, sin embargo lo suficientemente claro para que el chico pudiera escucharte. El joven guardián miro a su alrededor, buscando al poseedor de aquella voz.

-Jack...- Dijiste su nombre de nuevo y el espíritu de invierno agarró su bastón con fuerza, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-¿Quién-quién está ahí? -gritó nerviosamente mientras apuntaba su callado en diferentes direcciones.

Poco a poco saliste de la oscuridad, acercándote lentamente a él- Soy yo Jack- le dijiste dulcemente- Soy yo, Jack… _-

-No, no…- Susurro el espíritu de invierno al no creer lo que estabas diciendo- _ está muerta No puedes ser tú-.

Tu seguiste caminando hacia él- Aléjate, no te acerques- Advirtió el peli-blanco, tomando su callado con más fuerza y apuntándolo hacia ti.

-Jack por favor... Soy yo, nunca me fui, Jack. Lo siento tanto-Dijiste, aparatando el bastón del espíritu del invierno y tocando sus mejillas- Ciento haberte hecho esperar.

Luego cerraste los ojos y lo besaste apasionadamente. Trato de luchar contra ti, pero al final dejo de resistirse y dejo caer su bastón, pasando un brazo por tu cintura y posando su mano en tu mejilla, profundizando más el beso.

- _...- Susurró cuando se separaron- Yo... yo pensé…- Dijo, sin embargo tu volviste a posar tus labios en los suyos, impidiéndole terminar- Pensé que habías muerto- Dijo al fin.

-Cállate...- Susurraste, besándolo profundamente, pasando tus manos por su blanco cabello. Jack te acorralo bruscamente mientras tú le seguías besando.

- Eres una niña tonta, niña estúpida- Dándote un beso por cada palabra que decía- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Le besaste de nuevo, tirando de su blanco cabello- Te dije… cállate- Repetiste. Pusiste tus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejando que él te cargara. Acomodaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaste apasionadamente.

- Una década- Susurro Jack, tratando de creer sus propias palabras. El chico abrió sus ojos azules y te miro atentamente. El joven guardián te empujo a la cama y se puso encima de ti- Te extrañe como un loco- Dijo antes de volver a atacar tus labios.

Jack jugó con tu blusa y te lo quitó a los pocos segundos. Tú pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y seguiste besándolo salvajemente.

-Quítame la camisa…- susurró él y tú obedeciste, aunque nerviosamente. Tiraste la chaqueta en el suelo y besaste su cuello.

Pudiste sentir las manos frias del chico en tu cintura y comprendiste que el quería ir mas lejos- Jack...- Surraste y el se volvió hacia ti, tu estabas completamente roja y te notabas insegura, sin embargo, apartaste cualquier pensamiento vergonzoso de tu cabeza y miraste fijamente a los ojos del chico- No pares-

Él sonrió y besó desde tu cuello hasta tu hombro. Jack desabrocho tus pantalones y los saco lentamente, con inexpertividad- Yo... estas... ¿estás segura? -preguntó el joven guardián sonrojándose mientras besaba tu cuello.

Tu asentiste, tomando su cara entre tus manos y dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz- No puedo esperar más- Pronto la demás ropa fue desapareciendo junto con su vergüenza. Ya no habia marcha atrás, y tampoco era como si alguno de los dos quisiera retractarse. Estabas ansiosa y feliz mas que nada, pero aun seguías un poco nerviosa ya que nunca antes habías llegado asi de lejos con un chico, y podrías apostar que Jack tampoco, o por lo menos en esta vida, ya que sus movimientos eran inexpertos y a veces tontos. Pronto, los dos quedaron completamente desnudos.

- ¿Li-lista?- Pregunto el joven guardián con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, antes de pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Yo... es mi... primera vez…- Dijiste tímidamente, a lo que el joven guardián sonrió y acaricio delicadamente tu cabello.

- Solo... solo toma mi mano- Dijo el dulcemente. Tú asentiste con la cabeza y tomaste lentamente su mano.

- Yo voy a tratar de hacerlo despacio _...- Susurró, y beso tus labios tratando de ser una distracción.

Pronto el se adentro lentamente en ti y tu dejaste que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan, nunca habías pensado que en realidad fuera así de doloroso, sin embargo, Jack no dejo que te concentraras en ello, ya que tomo tu mano con fuerza siguió besando tus labios.

Suspiraste profundamente al sentir como Jack iba aumentando la velocidad, pasaste su mano por sus mejillas y su cuello tratando de apoyarte en algo.

-_- Susurro.

- No te detengas- Susurraste y el obedeció. El joven guardián besó tu cuello y mordió tu oreja después.

-Ja-Jack ...voy a...- dijiste, pero no se pudiste explicar exactamente lo que querías decir, así que mejor callaste.

El te beso más profundamente y después de unos segundos los dos llegaron al clímax, después de eso, los dos se recostaron en tu cama, respirando entre cortadamente mientras Jack acariciba tu espalda- Una década sin ti...- susurró- moriría si volviera a estar solo... otra vez...- agregó el espíritu del invierno. Levantaste la cabeza y lo miraste con tus mejillas ruborizadas- ¿Dónde estuviste? -preguntó Jack.

Sonreíste dulcemente y le tocaste su pálida mejilla- He estado en la luna- Respondiste y el joven guardián abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo allí? -preguntó, y reíste al escuchar su pregunta, pero después te aclaraste la garganta y empezaste a acariciar el brazo del joven guardián mientras reposabas tu cabeza en su pecho.

- MiM me ayudó...- le dijiste con una dulce sonrisa- Me tomo una década romper con la maldición de Pitch, el me cuido todo este tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos en el cual te dedicaste a mirar los ojos azules del joven guardián- Y él me dijo que...- Susurraste, captando la atención del espíritu del invierno- Ya no jugabas con los niños, como antes.

Jack bajo la mirada y pudiste notar como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos- Yo-yo no podía sonreír o reír más… no sin ti-.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí en este momento...- susurraste dulcemente- Por cierto-Añadiste- MiM mando algo para ti, no sé que es, no estoy autorizada para verlo-

Tú te levantaste y corriste por la bolsa que MiM te había dado, después volviste a la cama y te tapaste con las sabanas antes de entregarle la bolsa a Jack. Te diste la vuelta dándole privacidad y después de unos minutos te quedaste dormida sin darte cuenta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto en un susurro el espíritu del invierno. Abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa. Cerró la caja y la puso sobre la mesa- Oye _-Te llamo, pero él se dio cuenta de que ya estabas durmiendo. Acaricio tu cabello y beso tu coronilla- Te amo-

* * *

So... despues de muchos reviews de peticion de actualizacion, maestros injustos, regaños, tareas y proyectos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Bueno, les pido miles de millones de perdondes ya que pasaron 2 SEMANAS, no una. Pero en estas fechas ya estoy mas desocupada asi que podre actualizar mas rapido ;-). Justo hoy entre a FF y me puse a revisar todos lo reviews que me habian llegado y me tope con uno de una chica pidiendo que actualizara ya que habia sido su cumpleaños. Yo estaba asi de: "Ensguida actualizo" cuando de repente caigo en la fecha y me doy cuenta de que el review habia llegado el cinco, y ahora ya estamos a trece, fue algo ai como ¡Fuuuuuckkk!, Por eso, este capitulo va a dedicado a .frost como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasados ¡feliz dia, snowflake, espero que te la hayas pasado genial!

Ahora, tengo que dar una mala noticia... Megan no va a actualizar Teen Guardian Parents en mas de un año, la razon se fue con su familia a un viaje y no va a regresar hasta dentro de un año, hace tiempo actualizo un aviso, pero yo no lo habia leido, entonces, extrañada por su ausencia me meti a su perfil y despues a sus historias (como toda la ninja que soy) y me tope con esto y todos los reviews que le han dejado desde entonces, fue algo catastrofico para mí. Entonces, la verdad no se si seguir con TGP una vez que termine esta, ya que no tengo su permiso, pero tampoco quiero dejar pasar un año para seguir con la secuela. Entonces estoy asi :-

Bueno, creo que por esta bien asi, que tengan una linda semana y que disfruten de este capitulo. (realmente, yo dude mucho escribiendolo ya que traducir lemon al español nunca va a quedar igual que en ingles, pero queria que saliera bien, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas)

Nos vemos


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclamer: como ya muchos deben de saber nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Meganfrost89 y los personajes de William Joyce y Dreamworks. Aqui yo solo me encargo de traducir y enseñarle a un publico que no entienda el ingles este maravilloso fanfic.**

* * *

Te despertaste y miraste a tu alrededor, dándote cuenta que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Miraste al joven guardián durmiendo a tu lado, con su brazo alrededor de tu cintura. Tocaste su cara un par de veces, mientras sonreías y le diste pequeños besitos en sus parpados hasta que despertó.

-Buenos días, dormilón... y por cierto, feliz navidad- Dijiste al chico mientras él se desperezaba. El se acerco y te dio un cálido beso en los labios.

- Tú eres el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido- Él respondió, tomando tus manos entre las suyas- Quiero llevarte a un lugar- Susurro el.

- Adonde sea- Susurraste igualmente, presionando tus labios en los suyos.

-Vístete-Dijo él entre besos- Mejor después- Susurro, besándote profundamente y acariciando tu espalda desnuda

Después de unos minutos, tomaste un baño y te vestirte con la primera cosa que encontraste. Cuando saliste encontraste al espíritu del invierno acostado en tu cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, recordaste la primera vez que lo viste de esa manera y sonreíste inconscientemente.

Mientras te cepillabas el cabello frente al espejo, el espíritu invierno te abrazó por la atrás y le besó tus hombros.

-Déjame ver...- Susurró desabotonó el primer botón de tu camisa y vio las alas de ángel blancas, como lo eran antes de que Pitch te maldijera. El espíritu de invierno sonrió y mordió tu oreja.

-¡Déjame!- gritaste sonriendo, mientras le pegabas juguetonamente a Jack en el hombro.

El chico rio y negó con la cabeza- Nunca te dejare ¿entendido?- Pregunto mientras besaba rápidamente tu mejilla.

- Y… ¿A dónde me llevaras?- Preguntaste dejando el peine en la mesita de noche al lado de tu cama.

-Oh... bien...- dijo tímidamente- Lo olvidé-

Reíste y te acercaste a él- En serio, ¿adónde vamos?

Jack no respondió- Tendrás que descubrirlo- Dijo y pellizco tu nariz.

El joven guardián cubrió tus ojos con un trozo de tela y te mantuvo así durante todo el camino. Tú no sabes en donde estas, pero ya han ido demasiado lejos para encontrarte cerca de tu casa.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntaste por enésima vez y el espíritu de invierno no respondió. Después de unas cuantas horas, Jack paro y te pido que te quitaras la venda.

-Yo-yo no puedo. ¡Esta apretada!- Te quejaste. Te tomo unos minutos quitártela y cuando lo hiciste te diste cuenta de que estabas sola en medio de un bosque nevado.

-¡Jack!- Le llamaste, pero el espíritu de invierno no respondió.

Gimiendo, caminaste con cautela y recorriste con la mirada todo el bosque, tratando de encontrarlo. Seguiste caminando y llegaste a un claro del bosque en donde viste al espíritu del invierno ahí, parado en medio del lugar. Tú, caminaste furiosamente y cuando llegaste, le diste un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¡Me dejaste sola!- gritaste con furia.

- No, no lo hice…- dijo el espíritu de invierno-Te estuve observando, desde los arboles- Dijo y se echo a reír.

De repente, el joven guardián dejo su bastón en la nieve y se acerco más a ti. El joven guardián te agarró de la mano y notaste nerviosismo en su mirada.

- _- susurró el espíritu del invierno. Tú lo miraste atentamente mientras abría la caja que MiM había pedido que le entregaras.

Tomó algo pequeño de ella y lo escondió en su mano, mientras te miraba a los ojos-Yo-Yo -dijo nerviosamente, respirando hondo antes de continuar-Te voy a dar... un... un anillo de compromiso- Dijo poniendo en tus manos un sencillo anillo con tres diamantes con brillos azulados. Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un nudo se formo en tu garganta, sin embargo, no pudiste evitar sonreír, esperando a que Jack continuara- Si, si quieres estar conmigo... para siempre, tú sabes que te quiero y nunca te dejaría sola… pero, no sé si tu…- Se cayó, sin saber cómo continuar. Tu no sabías que decir, sin embargo tomaste el anillo y lo miraste, dando por hecho que aquellos diamantes azules te recordaban mucho a los ojos de Jack, aunque inconscientemente- He cambiado tu vida. Literalmente la cambio demasiado…- Susurró y acercándose lentamente a ti-Yo te di problemas e incluso te hice elegir entre tus padres y yo, y me siento culpable- Añadido el joven guardián- Te he hecho daño, te hice llorar y te puse en situaciones difíciles… por eso no me extrañaría si tu no…- Besaste a Jack sin dejarle terminar y tú misma insertaste el anillo en tu dedo anular izquierdo y sin decir una palabra, seguiste besándolo profundamente. Él te devolvió el beso gustoso. Ambos cerraron los ojos y una la aurora boreal ilumino el cielo nocturno, mientras ustedes seguían besándose.

-No me importan los peligros, Jack…-Susurraste- Quiero estar contigo... Eso es todo lo que quiero-

Copos de nieve hermosos, perfectamente formados comenzaron a caer del cielo y Jack rozó la punta de su nariz con la tuya.

- Te amo- Susurraste, juntando tus labios con los de él en un pequeño beso.

-Te amo más…- Él respondió

Al final, lograron separarse sin volver a besarse de nuevo y en ese momento, se miraron directamente a los ojos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El joven guardián acaricio tus mejillas y sonrió tiernamente- Eres la esposa del invierno espíritu ahora…- Susurro Jack

Lágrimas de alegría corrieron por tus mejillas y el joven guardián las limpió con sus gélidas manos pálidas. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron el espectáculo de la aurora boreal encima de ustedes. Las luces eran impresionantes y coloridas, tu nunca habías visto una, excepto en los canales de geografía que antes te gustaban, mientras tu padre se sentaba al lado tuyo y leía el periódico. Ahora ya casi no los recordabas. Solo eran pequeños retazos de su apariencia y voz en tu mente, como recuerdos que no estaban dispuestos a marcharse nunca, sin embargo, algún día llegaría el momento en el cual ya no quedaría más recuerdo de ellos, y eso hizo que te pusieras triste, dándote cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado tu vida en ese tiempo.

Jack te abrazó con fuerza y acerco su boca a tu oído- Yo prometo que no voy a dejar que te aparten de mi lado, de nuevo- Murmuró Jack. Después de unos minutos, las luces hermosas desaparecieron y miraste a Jack con una sonrisa mientras acunabas sus mejillas en tus manos.

- Hay que ir al Polo Norte-

Tus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce al recordar lo que había dicho MiM, sobre que Jack Frost no había sido el mismo desde que te fuiste, pero sabias que eso iba a cambiar desde ahora. Él sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, lo que te hizo sentir sorprendida, ya que todavía lo tenía.

-Yo... pensé que ya lo habías….- Dijiste sin aliento.

- No podía desasearme de él, era lo único que me recordaba que realmente habías sido real- A pesar de que era un tema delicado, el parecía hablar mejor de él ahora que tú estabas. Sin más, apretó unas cuantas teclas y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

-¡Hey Norte!- Jack gritó alegremente, lo que hizo tipo Norte se sorprendiera, pero al mismo tiempo se alegrara. Tu sin embargo, estabas confundida, bueno, es decir, ver a espíritus llamar a otros espíritus por un artefacto humano… no era algo que vieras todos los días de tu vida.

- Sip, iremos, no, bueno, adiós- Sin más, el espíritu del invierno corto la llamada y se volvió hacia ti-Vamos a….-

De repente saltaste sobre él y ambos se cayeron en la nieve blanca y fría. Jack se rió y te besó dulcemente- ¿Qué te pasa? -Te preguntó con una sonrisa y continuó besándote.

Tú no respondiste, en cambio le sonreíste tiernamente. Se separaron y te quedaste mirando al joven guardián

-Vamos, Norte debe estar muy emocionado- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Jack te cargo y volaron juntos hasta el Polo Norte. Después de unos minutos, tú y Jack llegaron y las mandíbulas de los otros guardianes se abrieron con sopresa cuando te vieron.

- ¿Qué no- tu-el- uh… morir? ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Jack?- Pregunto Norte viéndote asombrado y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, lo que ocasiono que el joven guardián se riera.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!- dijo el espíritu de invierno- ¡Volvió!- agregó, tomando tus manos entre las suyas.

Reíste y abrazaste al joven guardián. Los otros guardianes todavía no podían creerlo y lo único que hicieron fue mirarte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ella regresó ayer por la noche, en la víspera de Navidad- Jack dijo- Y todo gracias a MiM…- añadió.

Norte sonrió y se sintió feliz por los dos, de repente, miro un brillo azulado desprendiéndose de tu mano y ensancho su sonrisa al ver el anillo en tu dedo anular- Creo que sé lo que significan esos anillos- Dijo Norte mirándolos pícaramente. Tú no pudiste evitar sonrojarte y ocultar tu mano dentro del bolsillo de tu pantalón. A continuación, un grupo de elfos con trompetas y otros instrumentos de celebración se acercaron como esperando una señal. Después de que Norte le echara una ojeado a todo el taller exclamo- ¡Música!

Los elfos empezaron a tocar sus trompetas y todo el taller se lleno de música, demasiado ruidosa y molesta según el joven guardián. Jack miró a su alrededor y le dio a Norte una mirada furiosa; el chico golpeo su bastón en el suelo y una oleada de aire frio inundo el lugar, callando a los elfos- ¡Sin música!-gritó con enojo, echándoles una mirada envenenada a todos los elfos que se encontraban ahí.

-Sí... a vuelto- Susurro Bunnymund con tristeza, cruzando los brazos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

_So, despues de ¿una semana y media? vengo con otro capitulo, quise tardarme mas ya que solo faltan cuatro para que llegemos al final y si por mi fuera, nunca llegaria. No saben cuanto cariño le he tomado a este fic (a pesar de que no es mio), pero aun asi, el simple de hecho de dedicarme a traducirlo y tratar de que quede bien para que les guste, representa mucho para mi. _

_No saben los feliz que estoy, un review mas y llegamos a los doscientos ¡Ahhh! *da saltitos alrededor de la casa* Las adoro, no saben cuanto, siempre estoy pensando en si les va a gustar el capitulo o si hice un buen trabajo y agh... no saben de verdad, cuanto las aprecio, a todas las que comentan, añaden a favoritos o followers. Nunca pense que realmente esto seria haci de apreciado, pero, he visto que no hago tan mal trabajo al traducir fanfics ¿o si? _

_Jajaja, mejor dejo ese discurso para el final XP Ahora mismo estoy toda raspada, litermente. Resulta que el anterior fin de semana mi familia y yo nos fuimos a Morelos, mas especifico, un pueblito llamado Tepoztlan. Todo iba bien, hasta que al idiota de mi primo se le ocurrio ir a eso de las rutas extremas (rapel, grutas, etc) y pues, todos estabamos de acuerdo. El caso es que cuando me toco hacer el rapel de 20m a mi, justo cuando estaba a menos de dos metros del suelo, la cuerda esa se rompio ¿y que me sucedio? Cai como cerdo en el lodo y me llene de moretos y raspadas (nada grave, despues de todo) Pero ahora tengo las piernas, en especial las rodillas llenas de raspones y moretones. Esa visita me enseño tres cosas, una: siempre ser la primer al hacer rapel o cosas salvajes, dos: no volver a ser rapel nunca y tres: matar a mi primo la proxima ves que lo vea._

_Pero bueno, no los siguo aburriendo con la mala suerte que tengo :-/ Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que tengan una buena semana _

_Bye_


	37. Chapter 37

Norte habló en privado con el joven guardián en su lugar "oficina" durante un largo rato, mientras que tú y los otros guardianes esperaban en la sala del globo. En esos momentos, tu parecías ser la sensación del momento ya que no paraban de hacerte preguntas y verte "disimuladamente" lo cual te estaba frustrando.

-¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, compañera! Después de todo, nos diste un buen susto ¿no crees? _Refrigerador andante _no volvió a ser el mismo después de ello- El Conejo de Pascua, que no había parado de hablarte durante todo ese tiempo, trato de ser lo más gentil posible al decir esas palabras, sin embargo, termino por decirles de una manera en la que no sabias si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

Te limitaste a sonreír por quinceava vez en menos de cinco minutos y jugaste con tus manos- Bueno, lo siento mucho por los problemas que cause…- Dijiste, mirando a todos los guardianes presentes con una mirada de disculpa.

A continuación, Sandman se puso en frente de ti y comenzó a dibujar imágenes en su cabeza

-No entiendo lo que quieres- Le dijiste, sintiendo momentáneamente incomoda.

- Sandy, ella no puede entenderte- Dijo Tooth con dulzura, volando al lado de Sandman, y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza- Honestamente, nadie puede-

Sandy puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo de ellas, apartando la mano de Tooth de su arenosa cabeza.

El hada de los dientes movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía. Después se volvió hacia ti y te miro expectante, esperando a que continuaras hablando.

-Así que... – Espetaste mirando a cada uno de ellos-¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos diez años?- preguntaste con curiosidad.

- Realmente nada, seguimos con nuestros trabajos. Pero era extraño, al ya no tener a Jack por aquí, haciendo que me crecieran canas verdes. Durante todo este tiempo, se convirtió en una persona sombría, definitivamente no volvió a ser el chico rebelde sin causa que arruino mi Pascua más de 50 veces- Dijo Bunnymund, soltando un resoplido en la última parte.

-Yo en realidad, no sé si eso es una buena noticia o no …- Murmuraste y después reíste dulcemente.

- Escuche que una vez congelo tus orejas tras una pelea- Comentaste, sonriendo ligeramente. Sin embargo, para Bunny no fue gracioso ya que se volvió furioso y te miro receloso.

-Supongo que Jack Frost te ha dicho eso-Dijo con cansancio.

Estabas a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, unas voces discutiendo callaron a todos, pronto se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Jack y Norte.

Jack, frustrado y deseando salir de aquel lugar. Empezó a congelar cuanta cosa veía en la oficina de Norte, esperando callarlo con sus ideas de hacerles una boda a ti y a él, sin embargo, lo que hacía solo funciono para que el hombre empezara a gritar más cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Dije que no quiero!- Jack gritó con furia- ¡Nosotros ya estamos casados, Norte!- añadió.

- ¿Pero no quieres una boda formal, hermosas flores y regalos de boda?- Siguió Norte, prácticamente persiguiendo al espíritu de invierno por todo el lugar.

-No, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre, Santa., No me gusta lo... cursi y todo eso, estoy. En especial, tampoco quiero una boda en la cual todo el mundo se burle porque llevo smoking, en especial un canguro pinta huevos venido de Australia-

Y antes de que la pelea pasara a un grado mayor, entraste en la habitación y te interpusiste entre los dos-¡Ya basta!- Gritaste con enojo- Tu…- dijiste con un tono enojado y apuntado a Jack- Voy a quitarte tu estúpido bastón si no dejas de gritar Es mi boda- murmuraste lo último.

-En primer lugar- Rezongo Jack- es nuestra boda. En segundo lugar, ¡él empezó!- Chillo como un niño pequeño, mirándote como si fuera a hacer un berrinche- Además…-

- Te dije que callaras- Le advertiste, sonando como una mamá que regaña a su hijo en un supermercado por haber roto un frasco costoso.

-Chicas...- susurró el joven guardián y te miro-Creo que quiero mi anillo de vuelta…-murmuró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntaste, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Parejas adolescentes... más complicados que…-

-¡Cállate Norte!- Jack gritó y el líder guardián retrocedió un paso lejos de ustedes- Creo que quiero el divorcio ahora...-murmuró Jack.

-Inténtalo-Le susurraste con voz amenazante.

- Tal vez lo haga- Respondió Jack. Los dos se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo y después el hizo una mueca graciosa, tu le sonreíste y después lo dos empezaron a reír al unisonó.

Norte se rascó el cabeza confundido y sus compañeros guardianes suspiraron de alivio.

-Pensé que iban enserio- Dijo Bunnymund, mirándolos a los dos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tú y Jack dejaron de reír y miraron a Norte-MiM me dio algo- Dijiste en tono serio, acaparando a atención de todos los guardianes.

Tomaste la bolsita y le mostraste los guantes blancos con un tono azulado que el hombre de la luna te había dado.

-Me dijo que podría ser guardiana, si yo quería- Dijiste tímidamente, pasando una mano por tu cabello.

-¿Y tú quieres?- Dijo Norte, sonriendo.

Miraste al joven guardián y sostuviste su mano antes de hablar- Si-

Pronto, la ceremonia de iniciación se vio concluida, el jefe había leído un fragmento de un grueso libro y tú habías jurado proteger a todos los niños con tu vida; fue casi igual a la que tuviste con MiM.

Un vez que Norte pareció haber terminado, sacaste los guantes y te los pusiste. De repente, una ráfaga de luz deslumbrante salió de ellos, lo que hizo que los guardianes cubrieran sus ojos, y un par de magníficas alas de ángel blancas aparecieron en tu espalda.

Estabas usando la misma ropa la primera vez que usaste tus viejos guantes, una armadura, una espada y un cinturón blanco con diamantes, el que sostenía tu espada forjada de bronce, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ti.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Jack te vio de rodillas en el suelo. Corrió rápidamente a ti y te tocó la cara, posando suavemente una mano en tu cabello- ¿Estás bien? -Te preguntó preocupado.

Levantaste la cabeza para responderle, sin embargo, toda oración fue borrada de tu mente cuando chocaste con sus ojos azules que te miraban sorprendidos y confusos.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaste temerosa.

* * *

_Hola, y antes de que me maten por haberles hecho esperar montones de años... ¡Piedad! ¡Lo suplico!_

_No me pondre dramatica, pero estas semanas estuve en mi racha final de los examenes y bueno, al ser los ultimos quise ponerle todo mi esfuerzo para que salieran bien (y lo logre). Por eso mismo, imploro piedad :-p_

_Hoy subi un capitulo, mañana planeo subir otros dos, para recompensar todo este tiempo que les he faltado, pero eso me recuerda que estamos en el 37 y que dos mas suman 39 y que uno mas suma 40 y que agh... lo siento, estoy pasando por un writer-feelings moment (okey no)_

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y ahora si, me pondre a responder todos los reviews (tomare tiempo para ver cuanto me tardo)_

_HikaruMichaelis4869: Hola, yei ¡eres el comentario numero doscientos! Te amare infinitamente por ellos XD Eso de la secuela ya esta casi cubierto, tengo una idea formandose en mi mente retorcida (aun asi, falta informarle a Megan) Ja, que tengas una linda tarde o noche, o mañana o lo que sea._

_Bye hermana snowflake_

_Marianita-chan: Yo tambien te adoro, Marianita-chan.¿En serio? Yo no considero mi traduccion gloriosa la verdad, pero si tu los dices *Autoestima hasta el tope* Jajaja, yo tambien ando con un buen de tarea atrasada, aun no puedo salir de mi maldita escuela porque hubo unas olimpiadas y no hubo clases durante tres días, aparte de que nos quitaron clases otros dos por un huracan que azoto en el Puerto de Veracruz (aqui en Mexico) y ahora, piden que pagemos las clases saliendo mas tarde que todo el mundo ¡Ja! Malditos anarquistas ¬¬ _

_bye _

_nessa11997: No hay de que Nessa, sabes, tu nombre me recuerda al de Tessa (TID) lo siento, ultimamente ando muy metida en el mundo de Cassie Clare, haciendo fanarts y toda la cosa, creo que ya necesito un psquiatra :-p_

_Alana Frost: Llore con tu comentario, llore. Fue algo asi de grita-llora-sonrie- grita Nadie nunca, me habia llamado por mi nombre en ningun review y verlo ahi fue... extraño, pero agh... te adoro. Ya lo se, y ahora solo tres, y mañana (posiblemente) solo uno y agh, voy a morirme. Lo que daria por tener a ese sexy espiritu enfrente de mi, con smoking, diciéndome cosas al oido mientras cabalgamos al atardecer... bueno, mejor ya me calmo XD Descuida la venganza a mi maldito primo sigue en pie *risa malvada* Jajaja, si que dolio, pero ya paso mucho tiempo y ahora unas feas cicatrices rondan por mis rodillas (otra razon mas para matar a mi primo) Feliz dia, snowflake _

_Shiemi Uchiha: Todas sabemos que Jack es lindo, bueno, no es lindo, es sexy (?) Ja, que tengas un buen dia y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo recien salido del horno :D_

_Lily: Algo asi me sucedio mientras leia el fic en ingles, odie y ame tanto a Megan que realmente ya no sabia si queria seguir leyendo el fanfic por temor a que empezara con sus desgracias de nuevo, pero no sucedio. _

_Rave Traume Reves: Aww, gracias, yo tambien te adoro. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y tambien de los que voy a publicar mañana,ya estamos mas cerca del fin :-p_

_Bye_

_Mel-Frost: Ja, ya lo se, algun dia me las pagara, pero por ahora, seguire siendo la prima dulce y tierna (ay aja) :D Gracias por comentar, Bye._

_DaliaFrost: Muchas ya estan con el trauma del fin, pero es inevitable (yo tambien llorare) Gracias por eso, yo nunca pense que al traducir esto fuera a ganar mucho la atencion de algunas fangirls, pero si lo hizo y eso me hace senir feliz. Thank you, nos leemos luego  
_

_Guest: Hola, siento haberte hecho la espera larga, pero aqui esta uno mas, espero que puedas disfrutar de el :D _

_Ahome Dragonfly: Gracias por el fav, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ;-)_

_dashii: Listo, aqui la tienes. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas y que sigas leyendo hasta el final :-D_

_yolo ;D_

_Pd. Si lo traducire, pero hay algo que me preocupa ya que Megan no da señales de estar viva y practicamente dejo el fic a la mitad segun tengo entendido (y eso que ya lleva mas de 40 caps O.o) Y tambien me preocupa que no lo siga y al final tenga que arreglarmelas para inventar la continuacion (lo cual no seria mucho problema, pero no se)_

_Bye_

_Anita: Hola, snowflake. Sabes, tu comentario fue uno de los mas hermosos que he recibido, gracias por pensar eso de mi *se sonroja* y claro que entrare a tu foro, solo que el link se corto y la verdad no se a que direccion entrar :-p ¿Podrias pasarmelo de nuevo? :D Bye_

_maridefrost: No importa si apareces hasta ahora, dont worry. Se que el fic vicia, a veces demasiado :D_

_Bye, entonces._

* * *

_Bueno, termine, posiblemente esto lo lean mas rapido de lo que lo escribi, pero tarde casi una hora ¡Dios bendito! Bueno, ya me voy porque aqui en Mexico ya casi da la media noche (auch)_

_Nos vemos_


	38. Chapter 38

-¿Qué?- Preguntaste con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasa?- Volví a preguntar, con irritación. Miraste tus guantes y no había nada raro en ellos, pero todos seguían viéndote como si tuvieras una mosca aplastada en la cara. Miraste tus alas y también se encontraban bien, estaban blancas y relucientes- ¿Por qué están tan consternados?-

De repente, el joven guardián te dio un pequeño espejo con nerviosismo y tú lo tomaste, sintiéndote desconcertada- Mírate en el espejo…- susurró el joven guardián.

Tu boca se abrió y comprendiste la sorpresa de todos. Tus ojos ahora eran de color azul claro como los de Jack y tú se volvió blanco como la plata.

Tocaste tu cabello y tu cara suavemente, sin embargo no parecías muy consternada por lo que estaba sucediendo y al contrario, soltaste una risita- Soy la esposa del espíritu de invierno después de todo… - Susurraste, y miraste al joven guardián- ¿No es así?

Jack Frost sonrió y tocó tus alas blancas y suaves.

Los guardianes parecieron salir de su embalsamiento y te sonrieron levemente. Norte se acerco a ti y tú te levantaste lentamente.

-Por cierto...- Espetaste- Tenemos que hacer algo con mi vida humana- Añadiste, caminando hacia la gran ventana que había en el taller y mirando el paisaje helado desde allí.

Al notar el silencio de Norte te diste cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El espíritu de invierno te miro con una expresión indescifrable y a Santa, mirándote con compasión.

- ¿Q-que no podre ver a mi papa?- Preguntaste confundida.

- _- dijo Jack en voz baja y tocó tu cara suavemente- Creo que... tu padre... no recuerda nada de ti ahora- Dijo que el espíritu del invierno.

Tus ojos se abrieron y miraron a Norte. Él se acercó a los dos y toco una de tus alas- Eres una guardiana ahora, _- Explico Santa- Tú no existes más allí. Las personas que te conocen, o bueno, te conocían… ahora, es como si tú nunca hubieras existido.

Te quedaste en silencio unos momentos y después suspiraste profundamente- Creo que... es mejor así- Susurraste.

El espíritu de invierno apoyo su frente con la tuya y te abrazo por la cintura. Riendo, lo miraste con amor y le diste un beso. Los guardianes se alarmaron mientras Jack y tu seguían besándose, Tooth se sonrojo, Sandy y Norte abrieron sus ojos como platos y Conejo se tapo los suyos con sus orejas.

- Hum, chicos- Carraspeo Norte- Creo que este no es lugar para este tipo de muestras afectuosas-Tu y Jack se separaron riendo y se abrasaron.

- Quiero salir de aquí, quiero ir a otro lugar- Susurraste en la fría oreja del espíritu del invierno.

- ¿A Dónde?- Te respondió Jack.

Le diste una sonrisa peculiar y el te la devolvió mientras levantaba una ceja, divertido. Dejaron el Polo Norte mediante un portal mágico y los dos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez.

- Me gusta este lugar- Susurraste, mirando a tu alrededor y tocando la banca en la cual tu antes solías dibujar-Nunca pensé que voy a ver un lindo chico extraño con el pelo blanco aquí- Agregaste y el espíritu de invierno te miro fijamente.

- Yo tampoco…- susurró Jack- no me esperaba que una chica me vería nunca. Sólo los niños podían verme y yo no sabía hacer algo más que traer el invierno-

-¡Y causar problemas!- Dijiste divertida, riendo.

- Todo eso cambio cuando te conocí, _- Susurro, acercando su cara a la tuya- Todo cambio desde ese día-

- Me alegro de que mi dibujo se fuera volando, y también haber tropezado con tu bastón, a pesar de que me hubiera empapado los pantalones- Dijiste, poniendo una mano en tu labio inferior, fingiendo pensar en todas esas cosas.

- Te veías adorable estando mojada- Dijo Jack, tratando de molestarte. Tú le dirigiste una mirada molesta, pero después sonreíste, caminaste hacia un punto exacto en la nieve y dijiste.

-Este es el lugar fue donde nos conocimos, lo recuerdo muy bien-

El joven guardián se paro en frente de ti y toco suavemente tus mejillas. Tu lo miraste directo a sus brillantes ojos azules y le apartaste el cabello de la cara-Admito que tuve un ligero enamoramiento cuando te vi- Susurraste, mientras te sonrojabas.

Jack apoyo su frente en la tuya y sonrío levemente- ¿Sabes en que peligro te pones?-preguntó Jack, y rompió el silencio.

Lo miraste fijamente-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntante con curiosidad.

-Quiero decir…- dijo Jack y respiró profundamente- tu sabes…Pitch, pesadillas, peligro, las responsabilidades…- hablando lentamente.

Reíste y lo abrazaste- Yo no dejare que nada malo te pase, Jack, que nada malo nos pase a los dos. Y si es necesario, le pateare el trasero a Pitch un millón de veces más-

Jack se echó a reír- Eres definitivamente mi esposa-dijo, aun riendo.

Lo miraste unos momentos y después te echaste a reír con él. Despues de unos minutos, Jack paro de reir y te miro fijamente, colocando sus manos en tus mejillas, acaercandote mas a el.

- No dejare que nadie te haga daño, _, Jamás- Te prometió serio, mientras besaba suavemente tus labios.

- Lo se- Susurraste.

Jack pasó los dedos por tu pelo blanco suave y te besó profundamente. Tú le devolviste el beso con locura y lo acercaste mas a ti, reduciendo el espacio al mínimo. Jack se separo unos centímetros de ti y te miro con sus electrizantes ojos azules.

- Siempre pensé que nunca necesitaría a alguien. Que podría pasar toda la eternidad solo, sin nadie que se preocupara por mi o me quisiera. Hasta que te conocí- Susurro Jack encima de tus labios, obligándose a no besarte para poder seguir hablando- No sabes cuánto te necesito, _-

Después de eso los dos se besaron, tratando de demostrar todo el afecto y amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, deseando que nadie más pudiera romper ese pequeño pero hermoso momento juntos, esperando que pudiera ser así para toda la eternidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jaime?-Te pregunto Jack después de un rato.

-¿Jamie? Sí…- respondiste con nerviosismo y te diste cuenta de que tu estuviste fuera durante una década y probablemente el ya no fuera más un niño- ¿Qué fue de él?

-Él creció- Dijo Jack- pero aún así me puede ver- Añadió.

Tus ojos se abrieron y se sintieron desconcertados por un minuto y luego preguntaste- Él... ¿él puede verte aún?-

Jack asintió con la cabeza- Si… el estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo- Susurro. Notaste que el chico probablemente apreciara mucho a Jamie, ya que había una chispa de cariño en sus ojos cuando hablaba de él.

De repente, el muchacho se puso rígido y miro alrededor, pensativo.

-Jack... ¿estás bien?- preguntaste preocupada, tomando sus mejillas.

-Uh... sí. Estoy-estoy bien... no importa-Respondió Jack.

De repente, un ruido proveniente del bosque indundo el silencio que se habia formado. El chico levanto su baston y apunto hacia unos arboles y tu tocaste el mango de tu espada, esperando el momento en utilizarla.

-Jack… creo- susurraste.

-¡Shh!- Replico Jack-

-¿Qué demo-

-¡Shh!

-¿Acabas de callarme?- Susurraste con enojo.

- ¡Solo guarda silencio!-gritó, pero de una manera suave, evitando hacer ruido.

Jack volvió su bastón y alguien cayó de un árbol. El joven guardián cogió su bastón y se dirigió a la figura - ¿Norte?- Pregunto confuso, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo.

-Ahh…-el hombre del traje rojo tartamudeó-¿De qué estamos hablando?-

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaste al escuchar la discusión que estaban teniendo Jack y Norte.

- ¡Que no, Norte, entiéndelo!- Grito Jack, con la cara roja por el enojo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- volviste a preguntar.

Gimiendo, el joven guardián te miró nerviosamente -No-Norte quiere…- el chico respiro profundamente una vez- Quiere que tengamos una boda, con adornos y todas esas cosas.

Tus ojos se agrandaron y tus mejillas se sonrojaron. Miraste a Norte que sonrió y trato de convencerte silenciosamente.

-Conozco esa mirada…- susurró el joven guardián. Suspiró profundamente y le susurró al oído- Ya me harto todo esto, vámonos.

- Es que esto es… yo no sé, pero… me encanta tu oferta Norte, pero… yo no creo que sea necesario- Susurraste, sintiéndote ligeramente abochornada- Además- Agregaste susurrando- no creo que el señor piernas de hielo quiera aceptar esto-

- Hey- Dijo Jack, visiblemente enojado-

- Estaría bien- Aceptaste por fin y miraste a Jack, buscando que aceptara la oferta de Norte.

- Esta bien- susurro a regañadientes.

No pudiste evitar soltar un gritito de alegría y abrazar a Jack- Esto es extraño- susurraste- Es decir, esperaba algo como una ceremonia, pero no una boda en toda la extensión de la palabra- Jack se rió y te devolvió el abrazo.

- Pues que bueno, porque todo está preparado- Les informo Norte, mirándolos alegremente.

-¿QUÉ?-Los dos exclamaron.

- Oh Por favor… he estado preparando esto desde que supo que Jack tenía una novia- Informo Norte, guiñando un ojo.

-Tienes que ser una broma- Murmuro malhumorado el espíritu del invierno, sintiéndose más incomodo que nunca. Norte se hecho a reír y lo miro suspicaz.

- Parece que no me conocieras, Jack- Le dijo el hombre, con un marcado acento ruso- Sabes que adoro las праздник*

* * *

праздник: fiesta (as)


End file.
